Do You Believe in Love?
by Bychancehappened
Summary: What happens when Sasuke, a 'carrier', disowned by his family, gets married to the demon of the village? Narusasu i.e boy x boy and M-preg. If you don't like then don't read for others Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is on F.F.N too. If you find similarities with any other story then at least follow it for first few chapters. The plot is original.**

Hello! Welcome to my new story. This is a Narusasu romance. I just love these two characters! :D If you don't like then don't read. There will be M-preg in future chapters.

 **Warning: Unbetaed, Sasuke will be a bit OOC but he will not be miserable, he will hold his ground on times. This is boy x boy paring and M-preg. Excuse the grammatical mistakes. I'm really sorry for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any character. But the plot is mine.**

… **..**

The dark hair boy walked down the streets as fast as his feet would take him. A group of five men were following him.

"Hey! Pretty boy! Why are you running?" one man asked.

Sasuke fastened his pace but as he took another step forward he found his way blocked by another man.

"Don't you know you should listen to your elders? Huh?" The man advanced towards Sasuke until his back hit the nearby wall.

"Let me go." Sasuke said in a trembling voice. He can hold his ground against one man but there was no chance that he will be able to escape a whole group.

"Oh! Look at the little whore. He wants us to let him go!" One of them told his companion.

The other man smirked and walked towards Sasuke. "Not until you satisfy some of our needs." The man whispered huskily and fastened his hand on Sasuke's hair pulling the boy closer to him.

"STOP IT." A rough and angry voice rang through the whole area. Sasuke looked up to find his only friend Hyuuga Neji standing there clad in his ANBU uniform.

The group looked at Neji and then back at Sasuke and slowly retreated back. Hyuuga Neji was one of the most powerful ninjas of the village and the hair of the Hyuuga clan. The consequences of being on his bad side are always horrible.

"Don't think you will escape us next time." The man nearest to Sasuke whispered to him before backing away.

Neji slowly walked over to Sasuke whose dark eyes were still full of terror, his hands were trembling in fear.

"Sasuke….. come I'll escort you." Neji said softly.

"Thank you Neji." Sasuke replied and fell on steps with the other man.

Actually Neji was a distant cousin of Sasuke. Yes was because Sasuke is not an Uchiha anymore. His family has disowned him when they found out that he is a 'carrier' that was almost ten years ago. Sasuke was seven then.

He still remembers his father's face when the doctor told him about that. He had not even speared Sasuke a glance. He had only said, "An Uchiha can't be a 'carrier'. You can't be my son." Turning towards the doctor he had said, "Leave him to the orphanage. I'll talk to the Hokage."

Sasuke's childish mind had not understood a single word back then. But after that fateful night Sasuke's life had become a nightmare.

His father has announced in the whole village that Sasuke was not an Uchiha anymore. He was thrown in an orphanage where he was bullied by the older boys. They had even stopped his ninja education stating that a carrier is unworthy of such privilages.

At the tender age of twelve Sasuke has left the orphanage and haired a small room at the farthest and cheapest part of the village. He had worked and earned his own from that day.

Being a fast learner Sasuke had managed to pass the graduation exam from the local academy and with the help of his teacher Umino Iruka he had gotten a job in the elementary school.

Though a lot of people had protested that, but finally Iruka and Neji had managed to help him out.

That was how Sasuke and Neji had become friends. Sasuke looked at the larger man beside him and sighed, Neji has played the role he had hoped his older brother would play for him.

The thought of Itachi still hurt him like a stab in heart. He was the closest to Sasuke, he had promised him to be there for him forever and he had left him without a second thought like everyone.

As they reach the front gate of the school Neji stopped and looked at him, "Sasuke…" he murmured, but there was nothing he could say or do for his cousin so Neji just waved his hands towards him and walked away.

….

The sun was setting and its afterglow has painted the western sky in a magnificent golden-orange color. Sasuke was standing outside the school gate watching the parents who had come to collect their kids.

They kids were laughing and their parents were giving them kind and loving smiles. Sasuke vaguely remembered his mother and brother giving him those kinds of smiles in some distant past.

'Love' Sasuke thought bitterly, it is an emotion Sasuke was sure he will never feel again. After all he was a 'carrier' and in their village 'carriers' are low lives. They are given as a prize to the Ninjas of the village. They are not even humans in the eyes of the village; they are just trophies, things.

Sasuke walked through the usual streets towards his home stopping momentarily in a shop to buy some vegetables.

As he was about to cross a small park not far from his house, he saw a body flying towards him. Then there was a flash of golden and a large blond man was choking the other man to death.

"Let me go you monster!" the man gasped for air. But the blonde's grip on the man's throat just tightened.

Sasuke took a step back ,the bag of vegetables fell on the dusty ground. He knew who the man was, everyone in Konoha knows him. He is the 'Demon' of the village who had once killed hundreds of villagers in mare hours.

Sasuke saw the light in the man's eye leaving and Sasuke choked on a scream. He watched in horror as the blond turned his head towards the sound. Angry red met fearful obsidian. Sasuke took another step back.

But the 'Demon' turned back towards his enemy and slowly he released his grip. The man fell on the road with a 'thud' and tried to take deep breathes to fill his lungs again.

"Remember what I've told you." He hissed and left the place without another word.

Sasuke promptly ran towards the injured man and knelt beside him. The man's eyes were closed; sweat was dipping from the man's forehead.

"You can come to my place and I can patch you up." He offered softly.

The man opened his eyes and hissed at him, "I don't need your help you filthy 'carrier'."

This kind of behavior was nothing new to Sasuke. This was how the villagers treat him. But even after so many years those words still hurt.

Getting up on his feet Sasuke walked towards the park, a shortcut to his home. At that moment Sasuke just wanted to go to his home, curl up and forget about the world.

But as he entered the park he smelled blood. Looking around he found the source of the smell and gasped.

There was a small girl lying on the grass, her clothes were torn and there were wounds all over her arms and legs, oozing blood. Sasuke has seen the girl before in the park. Perhaps she lives nearby, Sasuke thought.

Walking over to the small girl Sasuke felt his own blood boiling. Someone has tried to take away the girls innocence.

"That Demon…." Sasueke murmured to himself sitting on the grass beside the sobbing the girl he pulled out his handkerchief and his water bottle from the pouch he was carrying.

'That Demon was trying to force himself on this little innocent girl' Sasuek thought to himself, ' I think that kind man had tried to stop him not even caring about his life. So the Demon was trying to kill him.'

Sasuke's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when the girl whimpered in pain. Sasuke has unconsciously pressed the wet handkerchief a bit harshly on the girls wounded arm.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. But his hands shook from uncontrollable rage. He hates his family and the village, he hates them with a passion but if he hates someone more than that then it is that monster, 'The demon of Konoha'.

…

 **Finished. So how was it? Tell me what do you think? Please review/ fav/follow if you like the story. There will be weekly updates for this story. I'll update on Saturday or Sundays. See you next week. Have a good day/night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Unbeta'd, Sasuke will be a bit OOC but he will not be miserable, he will hold his ground on times. Naruto will not be so happy go lucky. This is boy x boy paring and M-preg. Excuse the grammatical mistakes. I'm really sorry for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

… **.**

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on the Hokage Mountain over the head of the fourth Hokage looking at the busy streets of Konoha.

The cold October wind was sending chills down his spine but he does not care enough to return to his home. No…not 'home' his cold empty apartment is not his home, it is nothing but another reminder of his pitiful lonely existence. And it was not like the Demon will allow him to die from a cold anyway.

Sighing he closed his eyes as the earlier events unfolded in front of his closed eyelids. He has once again lost his battle with his inner 'Demon'. He could have just warned or beaten the other ninja and saved the girl but no in a state of rage he had lost his temper and his 'Demon' has tried to kill the man.

Though Naruto truly believe that the man deserves to die for what he was doing.

A pair of dark obsidian eyes flashed in his mind. The fear in those obsidian orbs had snapped him out of his anger filled state and Naruto was really grateful for that because otherwise he would have been sentenced to death by now for killing an elite ninja of the village.

Though he still may die tomorrow in the match….and after living twenty three years of his life being hated by every single soul in the village he doesn't really care anymore. He just knows that he would not give up. He will fight to protect the villagers even if they hate him and If they want to fight his 'Demon' it is their own mistake.

….

Sasuke was lying on his futon in his room, shivering from the cold. He had not bothered to light a candle today nor had he eaten dinner.

The only thing he could think about today was revenge. He wants to crush that 'Demon' for what he had done to that girl.

Sasuke's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he heard the door of his one room apartment open. There was only one person who has the key so Sasuke knew who the person was.

"What are you doing here Neji?" he asked not bothering to get up.

"Why are you lying in the darkness Sasuke? It is not even seven in the evening." Taking the black clock off Neji walked over to the table and swiftly lit a candle.

"Hn."

Removing the rag Sasuke calls his blanket he, sat up on the bed. "You did not come to check on me. We had met in the morning so what's the matter?"

Walking towards the bed Neji also sat on the corner. The bed was very uncomfortable to sit let alone sleep but every time Neji has offered to buy Sasuke a mattress the younger has refused.

"Nothing important, really. I just wanted to tell you about the competition I'll be participating tomorrow. There are people doubting my abilities to become the clan leader because I'm from the Branch House." Neji paused to take a breath.

"So what do they want you to do?" Sasuke asked curious. It was not like Sasuke has any doubt in his cousin's capabilities. No, after Itachi has left the village and become a rogue-nin, Sasuke was quite sure that Neji is the strongest ninja the village can offer.

"Well they want me to kill the 'Demon'." Neji finished.

"What?" Sasuke's eyes grew wide "The Demon?"

"Yeah. The Hokage has organized a match in the stadium tomorrow morning." Neji replied without taking his eyes off his cousin.

"Neji you have to do it. I…I wanted to kill him myself but you know that will never be possible so you have to do it." Sasuke said in a desperate voice.

"WHAT? What are you talking about Sasuke? Why would you want to kill him? Did something happen?" Neji asked curious at his cousin's outburst.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Neji , taking a deep breath he started explaining every detail of the earlier events.

"That is why Neji. I hate the village but what he did was unforgivable. You need to give him his proper punishment." Neji's blood boiled with rage hearing the event from Sasuke's mouth.

"Don't worry Sasuke. He won't see tomorrow's sunset. I promise." With that Neji left the house to train and release some of his anger.

…...

The stadium was full with villagers; not an inch space was left. People have gathered to watch the death show of the 'Demon of the village'.

The Hokage, Orochimaru Senin walked in and held out his hand. The cheers halted within a second.

'Oh well' Orochimaru thought, 'Enjoy your show but you are not getting rid of the demon you fools. If the container dies today I will just have to seal the demon in another baby before it gets out of its container.'

Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Neji walked in the gallery following their Hokage.

The Hokage began his speech,

"As you all know today we have gathered here to watch a match between Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto, 'The Demon of Konoha'. There is only one rule in this fight; the fight will be continued till one of them dies. The match was requested by Hyuuga Hiashi on the behalf of his clan members. Any damage done will be Hyuuga-san's responsibility. Are there any doubts?"

A figure clad head to toe in a black cloak gasped hearing that. 'No.' Sasuke thought. 'I should have stopped him. What if the Demon wins?' he was panicking at the moment but there was nothing he could do now.

Sasuke was standing at the corner of the stadium. 'Carriers' were not allowed in those kinds of 'holy' battles so Sasuke has covered himself by the clock, he wanted to watch the Demon suffer, but now he does not think that was a good idea.

DING DONG!

The loud sound of the clock hitting nine announced the beginning of the match. Neji swiftly jumped off the gallery and landed on his feet gracefully.

From the other side of the stadium Uzumaki Naruto walked in and stood in front of Neji.

No formalities were done, no words of honor were offered between the two leaf ninjas. With the 'Shadow clone jutsu' from the 'Demon' the fierce battle for life began.

…

Sasuke was feeling restless. The battle was going on for an hour and it was only getting fierce by each passing second.

Sasuke watched in awe as Neji applied his 'Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms' to cut off the chakra flow of the 'Demon'.

The 'Demon' fell on the ground on his knees with an 'oof'. But Neji did not stop. He pulled out some Kunais and threw them towards the fallen ninja.

The 'Demon' barely dodged some of the incoming projectiles but some kunais still hit him on his shoulder and upper thighs.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. The battle seems to be in Neji's favor. He has never seen Neji fight an actual battle but watching him like that Sasuke was sure that Neji is unbeatable.

The 'Demon' slowly tried to get up on his shaking feet but was thrown back with a powerful strike of 'Gentle first'.

The injured ninja hit the walls of the stadium with a loud 'thud' and slumped against it.

The whole stadium was in an uproar, cheers for Neji and curses for the 'Demon' filled the air.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU DEMON!"

"HYUUGA-SAMA GOD WILL BLESS YOU FOR KILLING THAT THING!"

"KILL HIM! MAKE HIM SUFFER! KILL HIM LIKE HE HAS KILLED OUR LOVED ONES!"

People cried form each and every direction enthusiastically. Naruto could feel his Demon roaring, he knows he will not be able to hold it back for any longer.

'Shit.' He thought as he felt the Demonic chakra mixing with his own chakra, releasing and repairing the blocked chakra coils.

As Neji came closer to him and fastened his hand on his jacket forcing him up on his legs. Naruto murmured in a low voice,

"Please don't force me to release my demon Neji-san. I don't want to kill you. I can't hold back any longer. Please retreat."

Neji laughed hearing those words, "Begging for your life Demon? Your fate has been decided. You will die here. You will get your punishment for you cruel deeds today."

With that Neji slammed Naruto's head on the wall behind him with such a force that the wall cracked. Droplets of blood ran down from Naruto's head soaking his bright blond hair in a dirty red.

His eyes bled red. Naruto chuckled humorlessly, his voice harsh, "Cruel deeds huh? I did nothing but save them. But they never understood that I'm just the demon's container not the demon."

And Naruo lost his battle with Kyuubi, his Demon, the great nine tails fox demon. Red hot chakra surrounded his body. The sheer force of the chakra sent Neji flying at the opposite side of the stadium.

Orochimaru smirked, 'Finally' he thought to himself.

A pin drop silence settled in the whole stadium the villagers shrunk in fear as merciless cold Red eyes looked at them.

Overcoming the initial shock Neji stood up on his feet. Lavender eyes met fiery red.

"Byakugan." Neji cried. Veins popped surrounding his eyes but as soon as they appeared they vanished. Neji realized to his horror that he has used too much chakra to activate his dojutsu.

In the brink of an eye the other ninja was in front of Neji. His stomach was kicked with such a force that he fell on his knees, coughing up blood.

Another series of punches met his face taking out all air from his lungs. He tried to gather himself but it was useless.

Sasuke watched in horror as the 'Demon' hit his cousin over and over again and Neji laid there panting and coughing up blood.

The demon jumped a few feet away from Neji, who was struggling to stand up on his shaking legs, to gather some momentum.

Sasuke watched with wide eyes as the demon prepared for his final attack. He could take no more. He leapt on the stadium behind the Demon and started to run while forming some hand seals of the only jutsu he knows.

Sasuke's clock fell from his head revealing his identity, he could hear the villagers shouting something but he did not pay them any mind. He will save Neji no matter the consequences.

The demon was running towards Neji in a very fast pace. His right hand was glowing with red chakra.

"Katon-no-jutsu." Sasuke cried releasing a gaint fire ball towards the 'Demon'.

He watched with wide eyes as the giant fire ball was fully absorbed by the red chakra cocooned around the 'Demon's body and the Demon's hand passed through Neji's chest before coming to an halt.

"NO! NEJI!" Sasuke ran towards his cousin only to catch his lifeless body before hitting the ground.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU MONSTER!" Sasuke cried out holding the body to his chest he looked up at his cousin's killer with venom filled eyes.

Naruto's red eyes faded into sapphire. Looking at those charcoal black eyes full of hate and the dead body of his opponent, he took a step back.

"I-I….warned him. I didn't wanted to kill him…I'm sorry." He murmured. Though he knew his apology meant nothing.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed, tears were streaming down his face, he has lost his only family today. Standing up he punched the 'Demon' with as much force as he could master. Naruto stood there like a rag doll taking the hits and curses without any protest.

Someone caught Sasuke's hand from behind. Sasuke adverted his eyes to look at the person.

Hyuuga Hiashi stood there holding Sasuke's hand, his eyes were burning with hatred for both Sasuke and Naruto.

"He could have dodged that attack if it was not for your pathetic jutsu." He hissed near Sasuke's ear.

"WHAT IS A 'CARRIER' DOING IN THE 'HOLY' GROUND?" Someone shouted from the crowed.

"IT IS HIS FAULT THAT THE DEMON WON!"

"HE HAD POLLUTED THE ATMOSPHERE!"

Sasuke watched with tear filled eyes as the whole stadium demanded punishment for him.

Hyuuga Hiashi turned at the Hokage, "I also agree to the villagers my lord. He is also responsible for my nephew's death. I demand suitable punishment for him."

"GIVE HIM TO THE 'DEMON'! MAKE HIM SUFFER LIKE WE WILL SUFFER FOR HIS MISTAKES!" a man shouted.

The whole crowd was a chaos; people were shouting their demands at the top of their lungs,

"HAND HIM OVER TO THE DEMON! LET HIM FEEL FEAR! LET HIM FEEL PAIN"

...Until the Hokage stood up.

"SCILENCE!" he commanded.

"I Orochimaru Shanin, the fifth Hokage of Konoha present Naruto Uzumaki the only 'carrier' with Uchiha blood, Sasuke, for winning this match."

… _._

 **My lovely readers, there you have it, the 2** **nd** **chapter. Tell me what you think. Please review/fav/follow if you like it. I'll be looking forward to your reviews. Next update will be on next Sat/Sunday. You can't get gifts everyday :P. Bye for now. Hopefully I'll see you soon. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for supporting me and reading my story. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed specially. You all are great. :D .**

 **For the guest reviewers whom I can't thank via PM: Thank you soo much for reading and reviewing. ^_^.**

 **Welcome to the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it!** **. I'm a little early because I'll be busy for a few days. But don't worry you'll get your next update on time!**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd, Sasuke will be a bit OOC but he will not be miserable, he will hold his ground on times. Naruto will not be so happy go lucky. This is boy x boy paring and M-preg. Excuse the grammatical mistakes. I'm really sorry for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

…

"I Orochimaru Shanin, the fifth Hokage of Konoha present Naruto Uzumaki the only 'carrier' with Uchiha blood, Sasuke, for winning this match."

"WHAT!"

Two voices cried in unison.

"No…." Sasuke whispered. Though he knew there was nothing he could do to change the decision. He was a 'carrier' and the Hokage can give him as a gift to whomever he wants.

"I REFUSE HOKAGE-SAMA." Naruto said in a loud voice, bold enough for the whole stadium to hear.

"There is nothing to refuse Uzumaki." Orochimaru replied in a calm collected voice. "I've merely given you a gift for your performance today. You can do as you please with 'it', from today you own 'it'."

Naruto gritted his teeth in suppressed fury as Orochimaru referred to the raven haired 'carrier' as if he is an object not a human but he knew opening his mouth would only make the situation worse. So he listened silently as Orochimaru continued,

"You can dump 'it', you can use 'it' for pleasure, you can just use 'it' as a servant but as you know the specialty of this gift is, you can even use 'it' to get an heir."

….And Naruto could take no more. He knew he had just killed someone close to this boy but if he does not accept this 'gift' then the boy will be in more trouble than he is right now.

He looked at the raven, the boy's hands were clenched in fists so tightly that his knuckles had turned white and his whole body was shaking, not in fear of being handed to the 'Demon' but in hot white anger.

Walking over to his 'present' Naruto looked back at the Hokage, "Arigato Hokage-sama." He said grabbing the wrist of his possession, Sasuke flinched at the touch and tried to get away but Naruto's grip was too strong for him.

Not caring about the villager's angry shouts Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke from the stadium along with Sasuke.

….

Sasuke found himself standing in front of an unknown apartment building after the 'Demon' teleported him from the stadium and he knew this place would be a hellhole for him, 'may be my grave too' he thought sarcastically.

The door of the opposite side of the hallway opened a bit and an old man peeked from the small space. His eyes widened when he saw Sasuke,

"What the hell is that filthy 'carrier' doing here? Weren't a 'Demon' enough?" he asked in a venomous tone.

"He is my spouse old man." Naruto supplied grinning like an idiot and scratching the back of his head, his other hand still holding Sasuke's wrist tightly.

"NO I'M NO-" Sasuke tried to oppose his supposed 'owner' and ask for help but before he could finish the man just slammed the door shut on their faces.

Not caring about his land lord's reaction Naruto opened the door of his apartment.

Sasuke pulled his hand hard in a final attempt to free himself from going to the 'Demon's den' but Naruto shoved Sasuke inside his house forcefully and locked the door behind his back after entering himself.

Sasuke looked at the 'Demon' with wide eyes as he locked the door. He knew very well what was coming. So he took a few steps back as Naruto entered further into the room.

'I have to do something. I will not let that 'Demon touch me.' Sasuke thought. He found another door to his right; opening it he ran inside the small bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Looking around the room Sasuke found a wooden shelf. He dragged it in front of the locked door to ensure his safety. 'I hope the 'Demon' won't break his own bedroom door' he thought.

Panting hard he slumped against one corner of the room and curled up to himself.

….

Naruto watched the full incident expressionlessly. He had expected this reaction from someone who was 'gifted' to his precious person's murderer and especially if the said person is the 'Demon' of the village.

When he heard Sasuke dragging something heavy, probably his book shelf, towards the door he sighed and sat on the couch in his living room.

His mind was racing with the thoughts of what he should and shouldn't do. There was no way Sasuke would accept him as a good person after what he had done to the Hyuuga. No, he will always be a monster to him.

But he can't let Sasuke leave either. When Naruto had seen him the previous day he didn't know that he was the 'Uchiha carrier' but now that he knows he was quiet sure that after today's incident at the stadium the place Sasuke used to live is no longer safe for him. The villager's would just kill him if they found out that he has escaped the 'Demon' and Sasuke does not have a family to give him shelter in his days of distress.

Closing his eyes Naruto lay back on the couch. His mind went back to the days of his past, when he was thrown out of the orphanage years ago and the Third Hokage had given him this apartment.

The thought of the Third Hokage brought a sad smile on his face. The man was like a grandfather to him, he doesn't know who his parents are or were but the Third Hokage was the closest family he ever had, the only person who had ever cared for him. It is because of him Naruto still has a shed over his head.

The third Hokage owed his Land lord a lot of favors and the man, his land lord, is a good enough person who had honored their Hokage's wish and let Naruto stay there in spite of him being the 'Demon of Konoha'.

Naruto's eyes bled red as he remembered the day the Third had died, or rather killed by his own student, the current Hokage, Orochimaru.

The thought of the day still makes Naruto's blood boil in anger. And Orochimaru…

Naruto hates the man with all his heart and soul but his promise to the Third Hokage to be loyal to the village and always protect the villagers has stopped him from giving in to his urge of revenge.

Naruto felt his eyes getting heavy, the day's exhaustion catching up to him, his thoughts again lingered to the other occupant of his apartment, they were so alike, both alone, hated, unwanted, but yet so different.

In other circumstances they would have been great friends, Naruto thought before he drifted off in a sleep haunted by the dreams from his past.

….

Sitting at the corner of the dark room Sasuke hugged his knees closer to his chest. His tears of anguish has dried hours ago only leaving two white trails along his cheeks and now he was feeling numb, empty, like there was nothing left for him.

He has no idea for how long he had been sitting in that room. The 'Demon' has not even once tried to knock or break the door and Sasuke doesn't know if it has been minutes, hours or days.

Sighing he wandered what his options are now. He doesn't have the job anymore, he can't return to his apartment either.

So if he somehow runs off, the only place he could ask for a shelter is at Iruka's but Sasuke doesn't want to drag the elder man in his shit. He has done more than enough for Sasuke and he would be damned if he let something happen to his former teacher for his shake.

'There is only one thing I've left to live for' Sasuke thought, 'I'll avenge you Neji.'

'But how?' he wandered. 'I can't beat him in a combat. So the only thing I can do is …' Sasuke lips tugged upwards in a small smirk. 'But I need to get out of the house and gather some necessary things for executing the plan.'

Rising on his feet Sasuke slowly walked over to the door and once again dragged the shelf out of his way. Opening the door Sasuke peeked outside. There was no one in the living room.

Sasuke cautiously made his way towards the front door and turned the knob.

Nothing happened. The door was locked from outside.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. 'Of course the 'Demon' would lock the door. What was I thinking?'

Sasuke walked back to the bedroom again. He opened the window and looked out. The apartment was on first floor so it won't be hard for Sasuke to climb down the apartment.

Sasuke covered his face with the cloak that he was wearing from yesterday and checked his pockets. He still has some money with him and the Kunai Neji has gifted him on his thirteenth birthday was still in his back pocket.

Sasuke touched the Kunai lovingly and closed his eyes, this is his last reminder of his cousin.

Opening his eyes he placed it securely in his pocket again and sighed, he knew what he needed to do but he was not sure enough that he could do this.

'I won't fail.' With a determined looks on his face Sasuke left the 'Demon's' apartment.

….

"Tadaima." Naruto shouted as he entered the apartment. As always only silence returned his greetings.

Sighing he walked over to the kitchen. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and he was hungry. 'Sasuke should be hungry too. I should make something for him.' He thought.

'Do you think he will accept food from a murderer?' other part of his mind supplied.

Shaking his head Naruto opened the kitchen counter. There was only one packet of instant ramen left.

Naruto stared at the packet of noodles for a long time before sighing and taking it out from there.

Taking two bowls he divided the noodles in two parts and poured hot water in the bowls.

A few minutes later beautiful aroma of Miso ramen filled the room.

Naruto filled a glass with cold water and placed one bowl and the glass on a tray. Making his way towards his locked bedroom he placed the tray on the floor and knocked the door softly,

"Uchiha-san…" he called in a low voice, but there was no response from the other side of the door.

Sighing Naruto continued, 'It is not like I was expecting him to reply anyway.' He thought.

"Uchiha-san. You haven't eaten anything from yesterday. I'm leaving your dinner here please eat when you feel like it."

Returning to the kitchen Naruto stared at his own bowl of ramen but suddenly he was not feeling hungry anymore.

He was feeling tired…Covering the bowl with a plate he put it at a corner and poured some water for himself.

Drinking the cold water greedily he returned to the living room and lay down on the couch. His eyelids dropped instantly and he drifted off in another nightmarish sleep.

….

The door of Naruto's bedroom opened slightly and a cloaked figure slid out of the room, carefully not making the slightest noise.

Sasuke stared at the now cold bowl of ramen at the floor. 'He was probably trying to poison me.' He thought.

Looking around the living room Sasuke found his target fast asleep on the couch. The periodic rising and falling of his chest conformed that the man is in deep sleep.

Slowly cautiously Sasuke made his way towards the couch. The man was a ninja so he could wake up from the slightest disturbance, ruining Sasuke's plans. So Sasuke was being extra careful, he refuses to lose this time.

Standing over the sleeping figure Sasuke looked at the golden haired male and frowned. 'I will have only one chance' he thought. 'And I can't afford mistakes.'

A pale hand holding a kunai was revealed from underneath the black cloak.

Sasuke aimed his kunai for the 'Demon's chest. But his hand was trembling.

Never in his entire life he had killed a living being let alone a human and in spite of being a 'Demon', this sleeping figure on the couch looked so vulnerable, so human at the moment that Sasuke's determination wavered.

'I can't do this.' He thought. 'But he has killed Neji, he never showed mercy to him or that girl at the park, did he?' Another part of his mind supplied.

An image of the little girl in the park bleeding and sobbing flashed in front of his mind. He felt Neji's lifeless eyes staring at him, as if demanding his revenge.

Sasuke felt a shiver running down his spine at the intensity of the lifeless gaze his mind was showing him.

He clutched the kunai tightly in his hand and with as much force as he can gather; he stabbed the sleeping man's chest…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A strong hand grabbed Sasuke's wrist before he could dig the kunai deeply in the muscular chest. Sasuke looked at the 'Demon' and his eyes met with a pair of deep sapphire.

Sasuke's whole body stiffened in shock and fear. But in spite the fear there was something in those azure orbs that made Sasuke's breadth hitch.

'Weren't the 'Demon's eyes red?' he vaguely wandered. He tried to look away but he could not tear his gaze off of those sapphire eyes, spellbound stared at the 'Demon's' too expressive, too human eyes.

Those eyes held the same expression that he sees every morning in mirror. There was only pain and loneliness in those deep ocean eyes, so intense that Sasuke felt like drowning in them.

A deep humorless laughter brought Sasuke back to the reality. He looked at the 'Demon' with a confused gaze.

"So this is how it is…" Naruto murmured. He forced Sasuke's hand to lift the kunai from his body and looked at the ebony haired boy, still lying on the couch and not letting go of Sasuke's hands.

"What would you do if someone else tells you that you have to fight a match to death tomorrow and you don't have a choice Sasuke?" he asked softly. Not waiting for a reply he continued,

"What would you do when your opponent attacks you with an intention of killing? Would you let him kill you Sasuke? Tell me what you would have done if our places were switched?" he asked.

Sasuke stared at the man, he had no answer for those questions. He had never thought the events from that point of view. So he just stared at the 'Demon' who is looking just like a regular human to him, a person who has endured too much, at that moment.

Naruto felt sweat forming on his forehead. His breathing became labored and his body was trembling slightly, "Poison….huh?" he murmured letting go of Sasuke's wrist and pressed his hands over the swallow cut on his chest.

Sasuke took a few steps back. The kunai was still in his hand and the 'Demon' was weak at that moment but Sasuke could not bring himself to attack him again.

"Why can't anyone see it was not my choice? That I'm just the container of the demon, I'm 'Naruto' not the 'Demon' himself? Why don't they understand that they sleep peacefully at night because I keep the demon away from them?" Naruto mumbled, his words were incoherent, his breathing ragged, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily, a single tear rolled down from the corner of his eyes.

….

Sasuke was running blindly through the empty streets of Konoha. It was a dark stormy winter night, the wind was roaring but he does not care. All he wants at that moment was to run away and forget, forget everything that has happened in his short life.

He was not wearing his sandals, nor does he have an umbrella with him, his clothes were soaked and his feet were bleeding but he could not feel any pain…. he was feeling only emptiness; his thoughts were haunted by a pair of azure eyes.

"Why? Why won't they leave me alone?" Sasuke whispered clutching his head and shaking it, wishing the images of those eyes to go away. Nothing in his entire life, not even the demonic red eyes, had affected him like this.

Sasuke stumbled on his steps as his injured feet refused to carry him any further, and fell on his knees. His breathing labored and body shivering from the cold.

Sasuke looked at the kunai he is still holding in his hands and shook his head as the events from a few hours back flashed in his memory.

Sasuke knew that he would not be able to kill the 'Demon' in a real battle. So there was only one way of getting his revenge, he would poison him. He would stab him with a poisoned kunai, the kunai Neji had once given him, when he is asleep.

There was nothing to be afraid of; he had nothing more to lose. If he failed then he would have to pay the price with his life but Sasuke didn't care because there was nothing left to live for.

He had once researched on different kinds of poison so he knew enough about them. After leaving the 'Demon's apartment he went to the forest to gather the necessary herbs.

Returning back to the apartment he had made the fatal poison. It has taken him a long time because he wanted to do his best, and when he was satisfied with his work he had coated his kunai with the poison properly.

He felt so contented at the thought of revenge, of the 'Demon's' pain and suffering when he would take his last breaths then. But now when he had finished his task…..he was feeling nothing. No happiness, no contentment, just an unbearable emptiness….

And those eyes….

Sasuke took a shaky breath. The pain in those ocean eyes was real. The words mumbled by the half conscious man were real too….

Sasuke's trembling hand clutched the kunai tightly. He pressed it in front of his throat and closed his eyes.

He has nothing more to do, he has avenged his only family, saved the villagers from the 'Demon' and perhaps, Sasuke dared to think that perhaps he had killed another innocent life chosen to be the 'Demon's' container, along with the 'Demon'.

And now, he has no place to call home, no one to avenge, no one to love or be loved by, no one to be there for him….his journey was only this long and now it is time….

He pressed the kunai with a little bit more force on his throat but before it could pierce through his skin his hand stopped. He tried to move his hands but it was frozen on its place.

'I can't do this.' He thought. His grip loosened and the kunai fell on the rain soaked dirty ground with a loud noise piercing through the silent night.

'I'm not even strong enough to end my miserable life.' Sasuke's exhausted mind thought.

His upper body fell on the muddy street, rain soaking his already wet figure, he choked on a sob.

His tired body lost the urge to fight and Sasuke felt darkness at the corner of his eyes, as if calling him to be unite with it and he did just that, he welcomed the darkness gratefully and closed his tired eyes.

His mind drifted off into a peaceful empty world where no painful reality would touch him.

… _._

 **This was it. What do you think? Please leave some reviews/favs/follows if you like the story. The next update will be next week. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. Have a good day/night. See you soon...Bye. :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed/faved/ followed the story. Your support means a lot to me so thank you so much you are all great! And I'm sorry for not updating last week, I have no excuses, I was just too depressed…** **I apologize for the inconvenience…. now it is time for the next chapter…let's start!**

 **Oh and I want to say one more thing… "HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY!" to everyone. :D**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd, Sasuke will be a bit OOC but he will not be miserable, he will hold his ground at times. Naruto will not be so happy go lucky. This is boy x boy paring and M-preg. If you don't like then don't read. Excuse the grammatical mistakes. I'm really sorry for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

… **...**

Naruto groaned as he felt his consciousness returning back to him. Slowly he opened his eyes blinking several times as he tried to figure out where he is.

The room is pitch black. There is no sound, no light, nothing but darkness.

Naruto shook his head. He tried to focus on his memories before he has fallen unconscious…. But his mind was too foggy to remember anything.

Slowly he sat up, supporting his upper body with his shaking hands. He heard familiar cracking noises of the couch that he hears every morning, and then the events from earlier slowly came back to his mind.

"Right…" he murmured. "He had stabbed me with a poisoned kunai."

Naruto's hand touched where the wound on his chest was but as he has expected there was no sign of any injury. No one would be able to tell that he was stabbed there only a few hours ago.

Sighing he switched on the lamp on the table beside the couch. It was the only light the room has because Naruto could not afford too much electricity bill.

Standing up he slowly walked over to the window and removed the heavy, dark curtains.

It was still night and the rain was pouring cats and dogs. 'Probably I was out for a few hours…' Naruto thought.

Extending his hands Naruto watched the rain soaking them. He let the cool water and the stormy wind touch him, making his body and mind refreshed.

Naruto loves rain. He used to love it when he was a child because he used to think that it would wash away his sorrows.

But now he loves it because it makes him feel like he is not a monster, for 'the rain' he is not different, he is just another living being.

Rain doesn't judge him when it touches his body, it doesn't pity him when it washes away his lonely tears…no it calms Naruto's clouded mind, gives him the hope to go on…after all 'when rain ends there is always sun shine' are the words Naruto hears every time he watches the stormy clouds.

Turning towards the door Naruto put on his sandals and walked out, not bothering to lock the door behind him, after all what was there to steal in his apartment?

He slowly climbed down the stairs. Stepping on the muddy rain soaked street he started to walk aimlessly through the empty road.

It is not the first time Naruto is taking a walk at the dead of night, no, quite the opposite….he does this every now and then.

When the whole village sleeps Naruto sometimes wanders through the empty streets and imagines people acknowledging him, greeting him as he passed.

The cold rain water soaked his clothes but Naruto does not care. He walked through the road like a 'zombie' without looking at his surroundings. His azure eyes lifelessly stared at horizon.

This has never happened before, Naruto has never felt this empty and drained while walking alone in a stormy night like this. He always feels goods after taking this walks, but today was somehow different.

'May be I have expected to find a friend in him…' Naruto murmured, 'How foolish of me…after what I've done…I should have known…'

Naruto had no idea for how long he was walking, so when his eyes fell on the small buildings, that he knew very well, were the slum area of Konoha he sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

The rain has stopped and there was a faint glow in the eastern sky, showing that the Sun will be up within half an hour.

Naruto turned towards the nearby alleyway, this was a shortcut to his house and Naruto needs to return to his house before the sleeping town wakes up and the world of his imagination crumbles once again, he is not feeling like teleporting himself either, he wants to enjoy the early morning breeze.

Naruto tripped and stumble on something as he took his next step, looking down he saw a prone figure lying on the dirty muddy ground.

His breath hitched. This was him, though Naruto could not see his face, from the cloak he was wearing and the hair cut he can tell that this is the person who has tried to kill him a few hours ago…lying here on the dirty ground like some corps.

Naruto slowly knelt down beside the other boy, not caring about the dirt and muddy water soaking his pajamas he turned the raven on his back to look at him properly.

The raven's pale skin was deathly white and his lips were a light shade of blue.

Naruto felt a wave of relief wash over him when he watched the raven breath, though it was labored and was followed by a series of coughs.

'He is alive.' Naruto thought.

He knew he should hate the raven for trying to kill him but at that moment all he felt was an overwhelming feeling of sorrow.

"You are just like me" he whispered, "No one will care if you disappear tomorrow, just like no one will bother to give me a funeral even if I give my life protecting the village."

The raven groaned, catching Naruto's attention back to him. He stared at the unconscious boy for a long moment before his eyes hardened with determination,

"I'll not let you die like this, I promise." He said in a bold voice. Naruto does not want to die like that, alone, forgotten, no, so he would not allow anyone else to die like that either, not as long as he can help.

Quickly Naruto stood up and lifted the raven in his arms bridal style. 'His body is so cold' Naruto thought.

He pressed the raven's body to his chest, as close as he could, sharing his body heat was the only thing Naruto could think of at that moment to warm up the raven a little.

The boy would have never allowed this if he was conscious, Naruto thought, but right then Naruto does not care, saving his life was Naruto's top priority so he would do whatever is needed for the boy to survive.

With that thought Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves from the empty alleyway with an unconscious Sasuke in his arms.

…...

Naruto didn't know what to do. He has never taken care of anyone and anyone has never taken care of him either.

Placing the raven on his bed Naruto stared at the shivering boy as his mind tried to figure out his next movement.

"God….fighting to death is easier than this." Naruto murmured.

Suddenly Sasuke started another coughing fit and his hand gripped the bed sheet tightly, his face twisted in pain.

Naruto felt an overwhelming urge to do something, anything to stop the raven's pain but he was helpless.

He cannot take the raven to hospital, they simply won't admit him because they has 'gifted' him to Naruto so that he suffers. They would probably become happy to see him in pain.

Suddenly he remembered there was one person he could ask for some suggestion, his teammate and only friend and the best medic-nin of Konoha, Sakura.

Naruto ran towards his living room, almost tripping over his couch. Reaching the phone he dialed Sakura's personal number and waited.

"Come on Sakura, I need your help." He murmured.

After god knows how long the other end of the line was picked up, "Hello?" a sleepy voice replied.

"Sakura!" Naruto almost shouted, "Sakura I need help."

"Naruto." Sakura said in a monotone voice, "What do you want?"

"Sakura, Sasuke…he was out in rain and now he is so pale and his lips are blue and he is coughing. I don't know what to do."

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked confused, 'I think I've heard the name somewhere.' She thought.

"Oh! I hadn't told you? He is my…" Naruto stopped, 'What was Sasuke to him?'

"…responsibility." He finished.

Sakura's sleepy mind caught up with the current events, "Oh the carrier gifted to you?" she asked in a stern voice.

Another series of coughs came from Naruto's bed room,

"Sakura just tell me what to do…I'll tell you everything later."

….

Putting the phone down Naruto walked toward his bed room as fast as he could. Sakura has told him to take off the wet clothes and try to make him warm.

Naruto felt like an idiot. It was so obvious and yet not only he had disturbed Sakura in the blink of dawn but also had made Sasuke stay in his wet clothes longer than necessary.

Climbing up the bed Naruto looked at the boy. 'He is so small' Naruto thought.

With shaking hands Naruto slowly removed the large black cloak from the raven's body, revealing a wet navy blue shirt that was wet as well and clinging to the raven's body tightly.

"You would have killed me for this if you were conscious." Naruto whispered as he started to open the buttons of the shirt.

Naruto felt a blush forming on his cheeks from embarrassment. Never in his entire life has he undressed someone, let alone an unconscious person. He was feeling like a pervert.

As the buttons were opened Naruto placed the raven in a sitting position with the help of a cushion and slowly removed the shirt.

Naruto stared at the pale skinned boy, he swallowed the lump in his throat as the boy whimpered in discomfort.

'He is so beautiful.' As soon as the thought crossed Naruto's mind he shook his head violently to get rid of those thoughts, 'Stop thinking like that, he is sick for God's sake!' he scolded himself.

He swallowed again when he remembered the next thing he needs to do, he needs to remove his pant. Closing his eyes tightly Naruto quickly unbuttoned and pulled the pants down his knees, leaving the boy only in his boxers.

As he was about to pull the pant all the way down his feet Naruto's hands grazed on something sharp. His head snapped toward the raven's feet and he gasped.

There was broken glass and pieces of tins embedded on the pale feet. The wounds were bleeding and the skin has a tint of blue from the cold.

Slowly carefully Naruto removed the pant, not wanting to hurt the Uchiha any further. Then he laid the boy again and pulled the blanket over him, covering the boy properly.

The boy was still shivering, 'Sakura has said to rub his hands and feet to make him warm' Naruto thought.

He climbed down the bed and knelt on the side where Sasuke's feet were.

Removing the blanket a little he took one feet in his hand, examining the injury closely Naruto cursed under his breath. He does not even have some ointments that he could use.

Getting up on his feet Naruto walked out of the room and after a few minutes returned with a bowl of hot water, a few pieces of clothes and a roll of bandage.

Occupying his previous position once again Naruto placed the bowl down on the floor.

"I'm sorry" he murmured softly before taking one injured feet and pulling out the small pieces of glasses and tins one by one.

Naruto watched as the wounds started to bleed out. He swiftly took one piece of cloth; dipping it in the hot water he washed the blood away. He heard the boy making some whimpering sounds but continued his work.

When he was finished washing the wounds he bandaged the injured feet as best as he could, which was quite bad even in his own opinion.

Naruto never needs to do this kind of things, Kyuubi always takes care of his wounds so he has never bothered to learn them properly, but now Naruto was regretting his lack of skills even doing first aid.

Naruto noticed that the boy was still shivering under the covers. Naruto tried to rub his feet but the bandages were not allowing him to do so.

Naruto removed his hands and looked at the bandaged feet trying to figure out for some way to warm the boy up.

After a few moments Naruto once again brought his hands on the boy's bandage feet but this time he didn't rub it. He just touched the feet softly and covered his hand with his chakra.

The warm blue chakra wrapped around the pale boy's feet, enveloping it like a cocoon.

A soft moan escaped from Sasuke's parted lips, his toes curled as the warm sensation spread through his body.

Naruto felt himself blush again. He slowly removed his hand and pulled the blanket over the feet.

Getting up he climbed on the bed and treated the wounds on the boy's forearms with utmost care.

He noticed that Sasuke has stopped shivering and some color has returned to his pale skin again. The blue tint on the boy's lips was slowly disappearing revealing its original light pink color.

Naruto sighed both in relief and in exhaustion. He was still wearing the same clothes from the night before. It has dried and the mud has made some weird patterns on it.

'I need a shower.' Naruto concluded. He walked towards the door but stopped at the entrance and looked back at the figure lying on his bed.

A small smile spread across his face when he saw the steady rise and fall of the other's chest. Naruto looked away and slowly exited the room closing the door behind him with a soft 'thud'.

….

Naruto was singing a soft tune while cutting some vegetables. It was almost evening now. He has taken a bath and a quick nap and has checked on Sasuke.

The boy was soundly asleep, so Naruto has decided to make some dinner. Sasuke should wake up soon and Naruto knew he needs to eat something healthy. After all he has not eaten for almost three days.

It is the first time Naruto is cooking for someone other than himself and he is feeling oddly contented.

Most of the times he only eats ramen, but today he would cook and share a real meal with someone, the thought alone made Naruto's heart skip a bit with happiness.

'He will never accept food from a murderer.' A voice in the back of his mind said but Naruto ignored it and pushed the voice away. He will not let it ruin his good mood. Even if it is true Naruto will hope against hope for now.

A loud sound of something hitting the ground and breaking was heard from the direction of Naruto's bed room.

Naruto's head snapped at the direction. The knife fell from his hand on the kitchen counter and he ran towards his bed room.

He slammed the door open, "What are yo-" Naruto paused as he looked inside the room.

The bowl he had used previously and left on the table beside the bed was on the floor; shattered in thousands of pieces as was his alarm clock.

The raven's eyes were closed, his brows furred. He was thrashing under the blanket like a wounded animal. There were strains of tears on the boy's cheeks. Soft sobs were escaping from the raven's lips.

'He is having a nightmare.' Naruto thought.

He slowly walked over the bed avoiding the broken pieces of the bowl on the floor, he carefully sat down at one corner of the bed and looked at the raven.

He extended his hand to try and wake the raven up but paused. He doesn't think the raven would wake up like that.

Another sob was heard and Naruto felt his heart clench at the sight. With trembling hands he caressed the raven's cheeks in a soothing manner. Wiping away the tears he murmured soft calming words to the boy.

After a few moments the Uchiha stopped thrashing and leaned into the comforting touch. His breathing became even once again.

It was then Naruto noticed the boy was burning up from fever. 'I need to bring the temperature down.' he thought to himself.

He gathered the broken pieces of the bowl and placed the alarm clock, which was surprisingly unharmed, back on the table.

Filling another bowl with cold water Naruto returned from the kitchen and sat beside Sasuke. He placed a wet cloth on his forehead.

Naruto has heard people say that this helps in reducing fever; he just hopes that it works.

He brushed some raven locks away from the boy's sweaty forehead. Hesitantly he ran his fingers through the boy's surprisingly soft inky black hair.

Naruto looked closely at the pale figure. He was looking so fragile, so weak like a child. Naruto heard the boy sigh contently as he stroked his hair. He smiled a small but true smile.

"Sleep well…" Naruto murmured and switched off the light letting the room to be engulfed in darkness.

….

 **Finished. I'm sorry again for this late update I hope the chapter was good enough. Please review/fav/follow if you like the story. Hope I'll see you next week with the next chapter. Till then Bye… Have a good day/night :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed. I'm thankful for your support.**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd, Sasuke will be a bit OOC but he will not be miserable, he will hold his ground at times. Naruto will not be so happy go lucky. This is boy x boy paring and M-preg. If you don't like then don't read. Excuse the grammatical mistakes. I'm really sorry for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Let's continue with the story. Enjoy…**

…

A small child with inky black hair ran through the long corridors of his house. He smiled as he glanced backwards and found his cousin panting hard and trying to catch his breath.

"You are slow cousin. You'll never get me." The child mocked him and flew from the spot.

"Why you little…" taking a few deep breaths the other boy too ran after him.

"SASUKE!" a scream rang through the whole area followed by a loud 'thud' and another scream of pain.

A woman came rushing at the spot. She was wearing an apron and there was a knife in her hand, clearly she was busy at the kitchen. Her dark eyes scanned the area worriedly.

As soon as her eyes landed on the black haired boy who was now lying at the base of the stairs and sobbing, the woman ran towards him.

There was a large bump on the child's forehead and his ankle was sprained. The woman kneeled beside her child and touched the bump on his forehead tenderly.

The small boy whimpered and sobbed harder clutching his ankle tightly in a hope to reduce the pain.

"Shhh my boy…Mom is here. It's all right. You'll be fine. Shhh." The woman said soothingly and pulled the child in her arms.

Sasuke buried his face in his mother's shoulder and cried harder. The woman drew soothing circles on her child's back and rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him down.

"Kento please go to your house. Sasuke will not be able to play with you anymore today." She said to the other boy before turning on her heels and leaving towards Sasuke's room.

Entering the room Mikoto (Sasuke's mother) slowly laid her child on the bed. Sasuke' sobs has faded but from his facial expression it was clear that he is still in pain.

Sighing Mikoto went to the kitchen which was not very far from Sasuke's room and filled a bowl with ice cubes.

She placed some of them on a handkerchief and tied a knot. Returning back to Sasuke's room she sat on his bed and placed the cold handkerchief on the bump in the boy's forehead.

Sasuek gasped as he felt a throbbing pain from where he has hit his head and tried to shake off the thing his mother has placed on his forehead but Mikoto held it in place.

She kissed the child's forehead and ran her fingers through child's inky black hair, her hand grazing the child's scalp.

Sasuke sighed at the feeling as his body relaxed under his mother's comforting and caring touch. He felt exhausted and sleepy. Closing his eyes Sasuke dozed off into a blissful sleep.

….

"Mother…."

A pair of obsidian eyes opened slowly. His vision was blurry and his mind was hazy. Sasuke blinked a few times to clear his vision and looked at his surroundings, though he could not make out anything in the darkness.

His hazy mind tried to comprehend the situation but failed miserably. The kind face of his mother was the only thing Sasuke's sleep clouded mind could think of at the moment.

Sasuke sighed. Why did he dream of his mother today? He hasn't dreamt or thought of her in years. After leaving his life in the Uchiha compound behind he has tried his best to forget his few years of early life there because those memories only hurt him more.

'Then why? What had happened today?'

As Sasuke's mind cleared and the events of the last night came back rushing his eyes widened comically and he tried to sit up hurriedly only to realize that his body is too weak. He groaned and fell back on the bed.

'What bed? And shouldn't I be freezing?'

Sasuke touched the materials surrounding him and realized that he was covered by a heap of blankets.

'There is something wet on my forehead.' Sasuke places his hand on the piece of cloth on his forehead and removed it.

He stared at it for a long time, his mind was empty, like a blank canvas and then it kicked in. Someone has saved him. Not just saved, someone has taken care of him.

Sasuke felt that there were bandages on his arms and feet. The place beside him on the bed was still warm, 'Someone was here.' He thought.

"So that is why…." Sasuke softly murmured. No one has taken care of him since the day he was thrown out of his home. No one has even bothered to ask him if he was alright when he used to fall ill.

'But why?' Sasuke wondered. 'Why would someone save me and moreover take care of me? Now that the whole village hates me so much, I should have been dead.' He thought.

Sasuke's train of thought was interrupted when he heard the door of the room open slightly. His whole body stiffened. Even if the man has saved him, Sasuke cannot trust anyone. Surely he wants something in return.

'But what could he give him? Unless….'

Sasuke watched as the shadowy figure entered the room. There was something in his hands but Sasuke could not quite make out what was it in the darkness.

The figure walked towards the bed slowly, careful not to make too much sound.

He put the thing he was carrying on the table beside the bed and sighed softly. Sasuke tensed a bit but stayed quiet.

The lamp on the table was lit and Sasuke gasped as he watched the person's face.

"Oh so you are awake. How are you feeling?" Naruto asked there was a hint of concern in his voice, though Sasuke was too tensed to realize that at the moment.

He backed away from the approaching 'Demon' and held out his hands in a defensive stance.

"S-stay away from me!" he shouted.

"How are you alive? You should be dead!" Sasuke was hyperventilating. Of all people he had never thought that he would be at the 'Demon's Den'.

Naruto frowned at the words and paused. 'It's not like I was expecting a thank you anyways.' He thought to himself. Shaking his head he looked up at Sasuke who was looking right back at him with wide eyes.

"Listen, I won't do anything to you." Naruto said calmly. "If I wanted to hurt you, you would have been dead by now."

Sasuke did not believed him though, who in their right mind would believe in a 'Demon's' wards. And everyone wants something, there is nothing called generosity in real world, Sasuke has learned it the hard way at a very young age.

Naruto could see the disbelieve in Sasuke's eyes, after all he was pretty good at reading people but he did not let it bother him and continued to answer Sasuke's question,

"As for why I'm still alive, well you can't kill me with poison. Kyuubi heals me from those effects."

Naruto finished nonchalantly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But as for Sasuke, he was having hard time breathing. The information was too much. All his planes and works were for nothing, nothing at all.

"It was all for nothing" he murmured softly. "I'm sorry Neji." He tried to calm himself by taking some deep breaths and looked up.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Why do you want me dead so badly anyway Sasuke? I did save your life you know." He said in an even tone.

"Because you are a 'Demon' and you killed Neji." Sasuke replied venomously glaring at the blond. "And as for you saving my life I know you are lusting after me. Don't make it seem like a favor, I know you'll throw me out or kill me once you are satisfied or you feel I'm not a good toy any more. "

Sasuke looked up to meet the azure eyes but he was taken aback by the hurt in those eyes.

He looked away and bit his lips the blonde's words from the night before rang through his mind, "Why can't anyone see it was not my choice? That I'm just the container of the demon, I'm 'Naruto,' not the 'Demon' himself?" closing his eyes Sasuke shook his head to free himself from those thoughts.

There was a long uncomfortable silence in the room. After a few minutes Naruto spoke, "I don't want anything from you. I saved you because it is my duty as a Konoha ninja to save its citizens."

A bowl was placed on the bed beside Sasuke. "Please eat something. I'll come back later to check on your wounds." Naruto said softly.

"I don't need your food or your pity." Sasuke replied harshly and glared at the bowl.

Naruto did not say anything he just turned on his heels and walked towards the door. Before exiting the room he murmured softly, "Call me if you need anything." And close the door behind him.

Sasuke stared at the bowl. There was hot soup on the bowl which looked well prepared and the scent was alluring for Sasuke. His stomach grumbled at the smell of food.

How long had it been since he had last eaten? Sasuke wondered but he could not remember the answer. It was the day before Neji died wasn't it?

Once again his eyes landed on the bowl and he stared at the food for long painful moments, his pride was telling him to not accept food from his cousin's murderer but his hungry stomach was saying otherwise.

Finally Sasuke could take it no more he sighed heavily and took the bowl in his hands. Stirring the soup with the spoon he slowly brought it to his lips and took a sip.

Sasuke closed his eyes as the taste flooded through his senses. He felt like it was the best thing he had eaten in years. Greedily he took the next sip followed by another.

He finished the soup hungrily, totally forgetting about his pride for once. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he settled the bowl on the desk beside the bed.

He looked at the bandages on his arms. They are tied clumsily but still are doing their work just fine.

Sighing Sasuke lay back on the warm bed and closed his eyes. He was tired but at the same time he was feeling something else, something he had never felt before, 'guilt.' Those hurt filled pools of blue are making him feel like that, making him regret his harsh words.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. "Why is this happening to me? Why am I feeling bad for the 'Demon'?"

'No not 'Demon' it's 'Naruto' his mind supplied against his wishes.

"Damn him." Sasuke murmured. "Why does he have to pretend like he cares?" he whispered softly, his dark eyes hollow, a look of utter hopelessness in them. He stared at the white ceiling, trying to collect his jumbled thoughts.

'Am I this desperate to be looked at by someone that I'm willing to take that even from a murderer the 'Demon' of the village?' he thought to himself but his tired mind supplied no answer to his questions.

Naruto's deep voice and kind words echoed through his mind over and over again and Sasuke felt dizzy. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he allowed his exhausted mind to drift off into the world of darkness.

…...

 **This was it. I hope you all liked it. I know it's kinda short but the next chapter will be longer. Please review/fav/follow if you like the story. I hope I'll see you next week though I can't promise, I'll be quite busy this week.**

 **Thank you for your support. I hope you will continue supporting me. Try my other stories if you like this one.**

 **Have a goodday/night…. Bye. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Thank you everyone who has faved/followed the story as well.**

 **For the guest reviewers whom I can't thank personally: thank you soo much!**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd, Sasuke will be a bit OOC but he will not be miserable, he will hold his ground on times. Naruto will not be so happy go lucky. This is boy x boy paring and M-preg. Excuse the grammatical mistakes. I'm really sorry for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Now time for the next chapter! Let's start…**

… **..**

Naruto shut the bedroom door softly behind him and slumped against it. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath. It was around six o'clock in the morning and Naruto would have to leave for a mission within two hours.

Sasuke has slept for the whole day yesterday and Naruto had thought that he would sleep for few more hours, so he would not have to face him right then.

Waking up at the brink of dawn Naruto has prepared Sasuke's breakfast, collected some herbs from the forest and made an ointment for his wounds and thought that he would change the dirty bandages before leaving but…

"Now that he is awake I don't think he'll allow me to do that." Naruto murmured softly.

Standing straight he slowly made his way towards the opposite corner of the living room where his shelf is situated and pulled out his travelling bag. He placed it on the couch and started to pack the necessary things for the mission in it.

Naruto's mind drifted off to the raven currently occupying his bedroom. He cannot help it. As he is spending more time with the boy he is feeling more and more attached to him by each passing day.

When he had watched the raven in pain he had felt such an urge to protect him that it had made him scared. The last time he had felt such an urge to save someone he had failed miserably, he had lost the person he used to see as a brother, his teammate, Sai.

Naruto felt tears welled up at the corner of his eyes as the bitter memory from so many years ago rushed through his mind. Closing his eyes he took some deep calming breadths and sat down on the couch holding his head in his hands.

"Why did you do that Sai? I would have been fine…" he whispered to thin air.

Memories of his early genin days with team 7 flashed before his eyes, their missions of catching cats or fixing buildings, their childish arguments, those were the best days of Naruto's life, at that time he felt like he had found a family, some people who can understand him, will accept him for who he was.

…And now after so many years he is having those feelings again. No matter how much Sasuke hates him Naruto had a firm believe that the raven would be able to understand him, his pain like no other, not even Sai and Naruto is scared.

After so many years of living alone, after finally accepting all the hearted and suffering showered at him, he is now afraid of making new bonds.

Sakura is the only person he could call his friend, one constant thing in his life since academy but she has never seen him without his mask of happiness, she has never learnt about his real self.

But Sasuke….in his few days with Naruto he has learnt more about him than anyone else has managed to learn in years, Naruto has dropped his so well built mask in a moment of weakness and now he is feeling vulnerable, he is feeling weak like he has felt never before.

Naruto's eyes fell on the wall clock hanging directly in front of the couch and he gasped, it was already past seven thirty.

He hurriedly got up from the couch and ran to the kitchen to grab some food supplies. Opening the copboard he saw there is only one packet of bread and a few vegetables he had brought the day before.

Sighing Naruto closed the shelf door, opening the small drawer underneath it and took the small bottle out.

Uncapping the bottle Naruto looked in it, there were only two pills in the bottle. Naruto closed the bottle cap and put the bottle in his pocket.

'I think two solder pills will be enough….and Sasuke needs those breads more than I do.' He thought.

" _ **Oh stop it….you are becoming too soft."**_ A guff voice rang through Naruto's head.

"What do you want Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. "I don't have time for you."

" _ **Just stop bothering yourself with that boy. He'll do you no good."**_

Naruto chuckled humorlessly, "Oh so you are worried about my well being now? Eh demon? Well if you have forgotten you are the reason of my misery." Naruto replied harshly he had no intention of talking with a demon that has killed hundreds of his village's people.

After a few silent moments Naruto heard a deep sigh and then once again kyuubi's voice rang through his head, _**"You know nothing. I'll just warn you once that boy is an Uchiha, no good can come from their cursed clan, they are all the same."**_

"What do you mean cursed? Don't you try to fool me Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted angrily and waited for the demon's reply but this tome only silence greeted him.

Gritting his teeth in suppressed fury Naruto shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. Making his way towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After a few minutes Naruto was ready in his ninja gear. Taking the gauze and bandages from the medicine cabinet he placed them on a small tray. The ointment he had made in the morning was on the small table in front of the couch. He put that on the tray as well and made his way towards the other room.

Entering the room Naruto slowly walked towards the bed. He noticed that the bowl of food was on the table beside the bed and was empty.

A small smile grazed his lips, removing the empty bowl he placed the tray on the table and looked at Sasuke.

The raven was awake and was staring at the ceiling seemingly in some deep thought, his dark eyes unseeing. Naruto cleared his throat to get the boy's attention but with no avail. Sasuke refused to acknowledge his presence.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered softly, but the raven still ignored him.

"I'm on a mission and won't be back until tomorrow night." Naruto said, without waiting for a response he continued,

"I'm not locking you this time so you can leave if you want but…." He paused and took a deep breath, "Please don't."

At this Sasuke's head snapped back at him. He looked at Naruto pointedly, his dark eyes searching Naruto's sapphire ones for any kind of lies or tricks. Naruto held his gaze firmly.

Finally after a few moments Sasuke sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"There are some vegetables and bread in the kitchen and I'm leaving some gauze, bandages and herbal ointment here." He pointed towards the tray on the table though Sasuke was not watching.

"Take care…" Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto left the room and hurried to get his bag pack. Once he got that, without wasting a moment he teleported himself out of the house.

….

Sasuke stared at the closed wooden door for a long moment, "Take care…" the words ringing in his head over and over again like some mantra. No one has said those words to him ever, not even when he was a child.

Sighing heavily Sasuke sat up on the bed, his bandaged body still tangled in the heap of thin blankets. He rubbed his forehead tiredly.

'What should I do? Should I leave?' he thought, 'he said he would not lock the door so I can leave.'

Removing the blankets he tried to climb down the bed and gasped as waves of pain rushed through his body.

Shaking his head in disapproval he sat down on the bed once again. 'I can't leave now. I'm too weak.'

But then a logical thought that he was avoiding came back to haunt him again, 'You have no place to go. If you leave you die.' His mind supplied.

"Shut up." Sasuke murmured to himself. he knew it was true, he will die as soon as he step out of the apartment, probably will be killed by some random ninja or worse would be tortured and used for other's sick pleasures.

No matter how much he has suffered Sasuke was not broken, not yet and he definitely was not suicidal. Last night was enough proof of that, Sasuke wants to live…

Once again Naruto's words rang through his subconscious mind, "Please don't leave…" Sasuke's hands balled in firsts, his body shaking as a broken sob escaped his lips, "Why are you doing this to me? WHY?" he cried out, his voice ringing through the empty apartment.

Taking a few deep breaths Sasuke slumped against the headboard of the bed, his eyes fell on the tray on the table beside the bed, containing gauze, bandages and some green substance that Sasuke assumed to be the herbal ointment Naruto was talking about.

He then looked at the bandages covering his forearm and feet. There were strains of blood on them. Sasuke sighed once again, he should probably take a shower and change the bandages but he truly was not feeling like behaving as if it is his home and the 'Demon' is not planning anything bad.

Laying back Sasuke started to survey the room carefully, he has been in the room twice already but he has never carefully surveyed it, he was too busy in plotting revenge or too injured to focus on other things.

But now that he will be alone in the house for two days he has enough time to look at his surroundings properly.

As his eyes started to scan the room, he noticed that in spite of being small the room is very clean. The walls are painted in a sky blue color while the ceiling was white. There were two big windows in his left side, covered by dark heavy curtains.

The last time when Sasuke had sneaked out of the house through this same window he has never noticed the curtains properly, but now that he is focusing at them, they seemed strange.

Sasuke frowned and examined the curtains carefully and finally realization sank into him, they were not proper curtains but some torn pieces of cloths sewed together carefully making them look like curtains.

Sasuke's frown deepened at that, why would someone use rags to make curtains, they are not that costly, even Sasuke had proper curtains in his house or more like room, 'Is Naruto that poor?' Sasuke wondered.

His eyes landed on the shelf at the corner of the room. There were scrolls and books neatly placed in each rack. This caught Sasuke's interest; he has always wanted to become a ninja. When he was little, he had learnt a few basic jutsues and Katon jutsu from his brother and father.

He was really good in the academy. Well may be not as good as Itachi but still he was not bad, not at all.

'But what if Naruto's element is not fire? I won't be able to perform the jutsus in those scrolls if they are of water or other elements.' He thought.

Suddenly a memory flashed in front of his eyes, his Katon jutsu hitting a red chakra cocooned Naruto and disappearing as if it was nothing but thin air.

'I think he has affinity to fire may be I'll finally learn something to defend myself properly.' Sasuke thought and went back to scanning the rest of the room.

Next his eyes fell on the photo frame on the table, beside the tray with bandages. Curiously Sasuke took the frame in his hands and looked at it.

It was a picture of a younger Naruto may be eleven or twelve years old. He was grinning at the camera, his bright blond hair shining under the sun rays, at his right there was a pink haired girl and a black haired boy was standing at his left. A masked man with only one eye visible was behind them, who Sasuke assumes to be their sensei. He was patting Naruto's head lovingly.

In the picture the bright blue eyes were sparkling, Sasuke's breath hitched as he looked in those azure depths, so many emotions swirling in them, hope, love, admiration, determination. Emotions so strong that Sasuke felt like anyone could believe in them.

But then a pair of pain filled empty blue eyes from a few nights back flashed in his mind and Sasuke understood, for the first time in his entire life Sasuke understood another person's pain without any words or explanation.

He carefully placed the frame back on the table and closed his eyes, leaning against the pillow he sighed softly.

For the first time Sasuke felt an urge to give this person another chance, even if he is his cousin's murderer, even if he is the 'Demon', Sasuke has a sudden feeling that, the 'Demon' is more human than anyone in their so called civilized village.

…...

When Sasuke finally gathered enough will to leave the bedroom it was already five in the evening. Exiting the bedroom Sasuke slowly made his way towards the bathroom which was joined to the living room with a simple plywood door.

He grabbed a towel that was hanging beside the bathroom door and looked around the living room for something he could wear. The room was dark but the light coming from the bedroom was enough for him to see properly.

His eyes landed on the couch where his shirt from the previous day was, washed and neatly folded. Along with that there was also a set of white pjs. Walking over to the couch Sasuke grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom.

Opening the door Sasuke entered the small room. The bathroom was small and clean. There was no bath-tub Sasuke has not expected one either. Only a shower stand, a basin, sink and a tap were all that the entire small bathroom occupied.

Closing the door behind him Sasuke slowly carefully removed the dirty bandages and threw them in the dustbin. He then removed the dirty pajamas he was wearing and turned on the shower. He backed away as the chilling spray of water hit the ground.

There was no system for hot water, Sasuke has not expected that either, nor he has a problem with that, he is used to taking cold showers.

Slowly cautiously he placed one foot under the cold spray. His body shivered a little but he ignored it and tried to adjust to the temperature.

When he felt comfortable enough, he grabbed the shampoo from the shelf, pouring a generous amount in his palms he formed a lether and rubbed it in his hair. After washing his hair, he washed rest of his body thoroughly, wincing when the soap made contact with the cuts and scratches on his body.

Turning the shower off Sasuke toweled himself and got dressed quickly, he cannot afford to catch cold again.

He was limping slightly, the cold floor is making his injured bare feet hurt too much but Sasuke was never weak, gritting his teeth he slowly walked towards the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Examining his injuries Sasuke slowly spread the herbal ointment on his feet and then bandaged them. The cuts on his forearms were mostly healed; they were just scratches he assumed so he left them to heal on their own.

Sasuke's stomach grumbled interrupting the silence of the apartment and Sasuke sighed, "I really don't want to eat." He murmured under his breath but none the less got up from the bed.

Entering the kitchen Sasuke opened the counter and looked in it. There was nothing much there, only a few slices of bread, a tomato, an apple and two carrots. Sasuke took two slices of bread and the tomato out and closed the counter.

A small smile formed on his lips. He loves tomatoes. Washing the vegetable in the sink he cut it in four slices with a kitchen knife, placed them between the breads and ate them enjoying the taste. Pouring himself a glass of water he drank that, filling the glass once again he took it and returned to the bedroom.

Entering the room he placed the glass on the table and walked over to the shelf, there was a gleam of childish excitement in his eyes. His fingers lingered on the scrolls and books; he scanned the headings of the scroll and books enthusiastically.

There was a huge collection of scrolls with jutsus on every element, some elementary and some higher rank jutsus.

Finally one book and two scrolls caught his attention. The scrolls were on some basic fire style jutsus and the book's title read, "A tale of gusty ninja." Though the book looked old its golden cover attracted Sasuke.

Sasuke returned to the bed with them, after covering himself properly with the blankets he leaned on the cushions and opened the book.

…...

Naruto was feeling quite happy after a long time. For the first time in months he had gotten a mission which was not an assassination mission but a simple spying mission that had gone smoothly.

He had gotten his due pay of the last mission along with today's one, which was a good amount, well enough for Sasuke and him to eat for next two or three days properly.

He was a little anxious when he has returned thinking that Sasuke has probably left but when he approached his apartment door he felt Sasuke's now familiar chakra presence.

He was about to enter the house but suddenly an urge to go to the Ichiraku and eat some ramen has stopped him. After all he has not eaten any proper food in almost three days.

So now Naruto was humming happily while passing through the familiar road. People shot him dirty looks but he was too happy to be bothered by that.

"Hello! Oji-san!" Naruto greeted as he reached the ramen shop.

"Hello Naruto what will you have today?" the man at the counter asked cheerfully.

Naruto smiled, Ichiraku is like a second home to him. The old man and his daughter Ayame were the only people in Konoha who had seen him as Naruto and not the Kyuubi.

"Please pack two miso-pork ramen for me." He said cheerfully.

Teuchi, the owner raised a questioning eyebrow at that normally Naruto would eat there and chat with them not pack it to take home.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sleepily and grinned, "Well I've a guest." He replied.

Teuchi did not bother to question anymore, he knew who Naruto was talking about so he just nodded his head and went back to make the ordered Ramen.

…...

Sasuke yawned as he woke up from his sleep. He stretched his arms to get rid of the knots in his body. He rubbed his eyes to remove the sleep from them and turned towards the table clock.

He blinked as he watched the time, 7:30? He blinked again and looked at the window; there was no sign of sunrays peeking through it.

He frowned. Suddenly his hands landed on something hard and he looked at his hand only to find a book. His eyes widened as realization drowned into him.

He was reading the book yesterday and he was so immersed into it that he has lost the track of time and when he had finished the book it was already 1 p.m. in the afternoon.

Sasuke smiled as he remembered the story. It was about a ninja who believed in idealism and in the end was able to change the ninja world with his will power alone.

The book was very well written, the plot was amazing and the book has touched every aspect of a ninja's life and his hardships.

But what made Sasuke wonder was the Name of the hero. It was 'Naruto'. 'Perhaps his parents had named him after the hero of the book' he thought.

Climbing down the bed Sasuke hurried towards the bathroom to take a shower. It was already night and Naruto will return soon and Sasuke don't want to take a shower when he is home, he doesn't want to let his guard down around Naruto even for a moment.

When Sasuke was finished it was around eight o'clock he dried his hair with the towel and walked towards the living room window. Removing the curtains he allowed the moon light to illuminate the room.

The cool breeze was making his body shiver slightly, but Sasuke was not bothered by it. He looked up at the sky.

It was clear unlike yesterday there was no sign of cloud in it. The moon was almost full it's glow illuminating the whole village and giving it a divine touch.

The stars were sparkling. Sasuke just stared at the night sky, fascinated by its beauty. He always likes to watch the night sky it make his mind calm.

Sasuke did not know how long he was standing by the window staring at the sky but a sudden noise from the street below brought him back from his fantasy world.

He looked at the street curiously only to find a mop of blond hair. Sasuke instantly knew who the person was. He stared at the scene taking place in front of him.

There were two children, their cloths were torn and they looked so thin and fragile that Sasuke's heart clenched painfully.

One was girl merely of age eight or nine and she was holding hand of a little boy, perhaps her brother, who seemed to be hardly five years old. The boy was clinging to the girl like his life depends on it, like if he let go the girl will disappear.

'Homeless orphans' Sasuke thought bitterly, memories of his own childhood flashed in front of his eyes, a time that he would have never survived if it was not for Iruka sensei and later Neji.

Once again Neji's name brought a bitter feeling in his heart but he shook it off. He can't continue to think about him, he needs to move on. Neji would have wanted him to move on.

His gaze again focused on the blond and the two children. The girl was saying something, more like pleading the blond. Her full body was shaking as sobs ripped through her lips, she held the boy closer to her, holding his hands tightly.

Sasuke watched in awe as Naruto kneeled down in front of the children. He patted the girls head lovingly and said something.

Sasuke could not hear them but the way the small girl leaned into the blond as he wiped the tears away with his thumb from the girl's face, he could assume that the girl trusted him.

Naruto placed the packet he was carrying on the ground and pull out one bowl. He gave it to the children. The girl's big emerald eyes looked at him in gratefulness as she took the bowl and started to feed her brother.

Sasuke had not noticed the packet before but now he can clearly see there is something else in the packet, may be another bowl of whatever food that was.

Suddenly Sasuke felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart, 'Naruto was bringing food for us?' he thought. He had never gotten this privilege after he was disowned but the thought of sharing a meal with another person instead of eating alone in a cold empty room made Sasuke feel homely.

He watched as Naruto stood up with the packet and brushed some dirt from his pants. The girl looked at him with wide eyes, thankfulness written all over her face.

Sasuke was sure that the girl did not know that Naruto was the so called 'Demon' she is too small to bother with those kinds of things other than survival.

Naruto gave the girl a bright smile, not a fake one but a true smile so bright that Sasuke felt like it could brighten ones worst day.

Naruto dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a note and gave it to the girl, Sasuke can't see how much it was worth but the way the girl shook her head and refused to take it he was assuming that it was probably too much of an offering for the girl to accept.

Naruto thrust the note in the girl's hand forcefully and said something to her. The girl bowed to him deeply, thanking him over and over again. But Naruto just smiled and hugged the girl to his chest then slowly walked away.

Sasuke saw the whole event unfold in front of his eyes with utter disbelieve and then slowly a small smile formed in his face too.

"You are worth a chance Naruto, may be I was wrong, may be they are all wrong, may be you, the Demon of the village is the true savior of humanity." Whispered Sasuke as he walked back to sit on the couch and waited for the front door to open.

…...

 **There, the new chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review/fav/follow if you like the story. I hope I'll see you next week though I can't promise anything but I'll try my best.**

 **Check out my other stories of you like this one.**

 **Have a good day/night. See you soon! Bye :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi once again! Thanks for those amazing reviews. I'm really happy.** **Thanks to everyone who has read/faved/followed. I really am grateful!**

 **I also want to thank the guest reviewers whom I can't thank personally. Thank you for encouraging me!**

 **Let's begin our journey of this week…**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd, Sasuke will be a bit OOC but he will not be miserable, he will hold his ground at times. Naruto will not be so happy go lucky. This is boy x boy paring and M-preg. If you don't like then don't read. Excuse the grammatical mistakes. I'm really sorry for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

… **...**

The wooden door of the apartment opened slightly.

"Tadaima…" a soft voice called out. Too soft for a shinobi who's job is assassination. Who kills without mercy, who plays with life and death all the time.

Sasuke was stunned for a moment hearing those words. He and Naruto are not in that good term that the blond would think that Sasuke would greet him when he returns home.

Sasuke scowled, he himself has never said those words since the day he had left his home. Why would he? There was no one to greet him when he would return to his empty house. And now Naruto expects him to greet him?

"Okairi…" the same soft voice replied. The door was closed softly behind him and Naruto swiftly removed his sandals and walked in.

Sasuke's head snapped back at the source of the voice. No, Naruto was not expecting him to answer. He was….he was just filling his loneliness with a hope that someday there will be someone to greet him when he returns, his apartment will become a home…once again the young Uchiha felt his heart clench painfully in his chest at the thought.

Sasuke was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had not noticed when the orange clad ninja has moved in front of the couch.

He jumped up a little when the table lamp was lit. Naruto was standing in front of him, looking at him with a concerned expression.

Sasuke blinked and sat up. He looked at Naruto and frowned "What?" he asked his hand moved on its own to comb through his hair in an attempt to fix the messy wet hair.

Why was he feeling self-conscious again?

The blond just shrugged and placed a packet on the table in front of him.

"How are you feeling? Did you get into any trouble in these past two days?" he asked, there was a blank emotionless look on his face instead of the concern Sasuke has seen a moment ago.

Naruto was not sure how would Sasuke react to him so he kept his face blank though he was feeling really happy watching the raven healthy and still in his house willingly.

"Fine." Sasuke replied curtly and stood up from the couch.

For the first time he noticed that is a head shorter than the blond and too pale and thin in contrast to the tan masculine blond in front of him. Well that was quite obvious he does not spent a lot of time in sun so it's just natural that he we'll be pale. Moreover he has not worked out in years and now his muscles are thin and barely visible compared to the blond.

Naruto nodded his head to Sasuke, he pointed his index finger towards the packet and said,

"There is some ramen for you. Please eat it, you need to eat properly to get your strength back. I've also brought two apples for you."

With that Naruto swiftly turned on his heels and headed towards the bathroom.

"Matte!" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he heard the voice, his heart beating wildly in his ribcage, like it will just jump out of his chest. 'Sasuke is gonna refuse the food, he is gonna say he won't eat it.' Those words just kept ringing in his head over and over again.

"W-What about you?" Sasuke shuttered out. 'Damn it why am I shuttering?' his subconscious screamed at him.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, a dumb forted expression on his face. 'What about him?' he could not understand what Sasuke was asking!

"Dobe!" the words left Sasuke's mouth before he could stop them. He placed one hand over his mouth as soon as the word escaped his lips, a slight blush forming in his pale cheeks.

Taking some deep breaths he once again looked up only to meet a pair of big confused sea blue eyes.

"Have you eaten?" he finally asked barely managing to hide his embarrassment and putting up a straight face once again.

Naruto stared at him as if he has said something weird, something he should not have said, something Naruto could not understand and then a soft smile formed on his lips which soon turned into a grin.

Sasuke once again felt his cheeks heat up as those azure eyes fixed on him and the blond flashed him a bright grin before replying, "Yeah! I've already eaten. It's late eat up and sleep!"with that the blond turned around and left.

Sasuke watched the empty spot where the blond was standing for a long time and after a long moment his own lips tugged upwards, "Dobe…" he whispered before picking up the packet from the table and walking towards the kitchen.

….

Naruto felt like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders as the cold spray of water hit his naked body.

"Gods…" he murmured, but then a small true smile spread on his lips. A part of him was sure that Sasuke would reject his food but not just Sasuke has accepted, he has even offered Naruto to eat with him. 'This is a good sign right?' he thought to himself.

His stomach grumbled loudly remembering him of his hunger. Naruto sighed heavily and rubbed his wet hands around his navel.

"Stupid stupid tummy! Don't embarrass me in front of him now." He murmured. But his stomach was as stubborn as him so it grumbled again.

Shaking his head Naruto pressed his forehead on the metal shower stand. The soothing cold feeling quickly spreading through his nerves, making him feel relaxed.

When he has finished washing himself he dressed in a casual t-shirt and pjs. Well he cannot move around in boxers when there is a guest in his house now, can he?

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom only to freeze on his spot. Sasuke was sitting on the couch; there were two bowls of ramen placed on the table and the raven was waiting patiently.

As Sasuke's ebony eyes landed on the frozen shinobi standing in front of the bathroom door he rolled his eyes. Moving his head towards the bowl he said in a smooth voice, "Come eat."

Once again Naruto stared at the raven with wide disbelieving eyes. He could not understand why Sasuke is being so nice with him, not that he is complaining, no, but still…

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when his stomach made another loud annoying noise, declaring its hunger once again. His cheeks colored a light shade of pink in embracement when the inky black eyes looked at him and a thin black eyebrow was rose. Naruto cursed under his breath and slowly walked over towards the table.

Sasuke's lips twitched and a small smirk formed as he watched the blonde blush in shame. 'That was priceless' Sasuke thought to himself before breaking his chopsticks and starting to eat his share of ramen.

Naruto also followed. He was so hungry that he finished his food in almost two minutes and stood up from his chair opposite to Sasuke, who was still eating.

Washing his bowl and placing it in the cupboard Naruto slowly walked towards the bedroom, muttering "I need some books" while crossing the living room as an explanation to Sasuke, after all it's kinda Sasuke's room now.

Entering the bedroom Naruto rushed towards the bed and knelt in front of it. Removing the hanging bed covers he looked under the bed. A satisfied smile formed on his face as he found the thing he was searching for, a jar in which he has saved his extra pay for years.

He has given his today's pay to those children so he needs money to buy food for Sasuke. 'Well…' Naruto sighed, 'I think I can go for two more days without eating proper food.' he thought.

The pay he gets from his mission is barely enough for his meals and clothes and now with Sasuke there he needs to save more. He cannot allow Sasuke to starve because of him.

Naruto pulled out two notes from the jar. Closing it he once again placed it under his bed, hiding properly behind the boxes of his old cloths and books.

Standing up Naruto's eyes landed on the golden cover that was peeking from under the bundle of blankets.

Curiously Naruto removed the blankets. His eyes widen when he found two scrolls on fire style jutsus and his favorite book, a reminder of his godfather. Slowly he picked up the book. He has read it hundred times but still it is his favorite book.

Naruto turned towards the entrance when he heard the sound of footsteps entering the room. Sasuke was standing there at the door. His eyes wide, expression much like a child caught stealing a candy, as he stared at Naruto and the book on his hand.

Naruto almost laughed seeing the expression on the raven's face but instead he controlled himself and raised a questioning golden eyebrow at the raven.

Sasuke hung his head. 'I shouldn't have touched his things without permission' he thought, but there is nothing he could do now.

"Gomen…" he murmured.

Suddenly Sasuke felt the blond moving towards him. The bigger man stood directly in front of him. Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for a harsh slap or a rude comment but nothing came.

After a few silent uneventful moments Sasuke gathered the courage to look up and his eyes instantly met a pair of ocean blue staring at him.

"Have you read these?" Naruto gestured at the book in his hand and the scrolls on the bed.

"I just read the book." Sasuke replied truthfully. "I didn't get enough time to read the scrolls." He admitted once again lowering his head and looking at the ground.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said softly. "Do you want to learn new jutsus?"

Sasuke's head snapped towards the blonde, he could not believe his ears, 'will he allow me to read them?' he felt his hopes rising at the bottom of his heart. Meeting the blonde's gaze he slowly nodded his head. His heart thumped in his chest as he waited for the blonde's reply.

"Okay then." Naruto replied cheerfully. "I'll help you train. We'll start tomorrow at five."

"Really?" Sasuke could not keep the excitement hidden from his voice. How long he had waited to hear those words from someone, how much he had wanted to learn new jutsus, to become a ninja. Though the last will never be possible but still he is happy if he becomes strong enough to protect himself and his precious people, well if he found someone precious again that is.

But Sasuke's happiness was short lived as another doubt arises in his mind, "Wait won't the other ninjas protest if they found a carrier is training ninjutsues? It's forbidden isn't it?" he asked.

Naruto gave him a small reassuring smile and walked out of the room, "They does not come to training ground seven only I train there. So don't worry. Sleep now. I'll wake you up." With that the Kyuubi jinchuriki walked over to the couch and lay down.

Sasuke followed the blonde's movements; his lips curved in a pleasant smile, a warm sensation spread through the core of his heart. Turning around Sasuke made his way towards the bed. The smile never leaving his face, after a long long time he is looking forward to tomorrow.

…...

Naruto woke up at the brink of dawn like every other day, he sat up and stretched his body yawing. The room was glowing in the morning sunlight that was passing through the curtains. Naruto could hear birds chipping. Yes, it is a beautiful day.

Slowly he stood up and walked towards the bedroom. He will start training Sasuke today. He was about to enter the room when he heard the shower running in the bathroom.

'So he is already awake. Guess he would be interested.' He thought to himself. Making his way towards the kitchen he filled the kettle with water and placed it on the heater to make some tea.

'We need some breakfast.' Naruto thought, he opened the counter, there was a few slices of bread and two carrots and two apples he had brought yesterday. Sighing Naturo took a carrot out, washing it he proceed to cut one it pieces. 'I'll make a sandwich for him.' He thought.

The kettle gave a whistle, signaling that the water has boiled. Naruto took two cups from the shelf and poured some hot water in them. He took two tea bags and dipped them in the cups.

Putting the sandwich and the cup on the table Naruto slowly started to drink his tea. He took a slice of bread put it in his mouth, chewing it while taking a few sips of tea from the cup.

He heard the bathroom door open, after a few moments Sasuke entered the kitchen he was fully clothed in his own cloths and from the gleam in his eyes Naruto could tell that he is really excited.

Finishing his breakfast Naruto put the cup in the sink, he'll wash it later. "Eat your breakfast. I'll take a shower and we'll go." Naruto said and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

It was around five fifteen when they reached the training ground. Naruto has teleported both himself and Sasuke to avoid any kind of suspicions, for which Sasuke was really grateful.

Sasuke watched the view in front of him with mesmerized eyes. He had never gotten the opportunity to train in these compounds, only visited them a few times with Itachi but he was too small then to remember properly.

The compound was huge, surrounded by different kinds of trees and he could see the Hokage Mountain from here clearly. The heads of the previous hokages engraved on it as a reminder of their bravery and sacrifices. The sky is clear blue, without any traces of clouds in it. Sasuke could even hear the sound of the flowing stream of the river clearly.

Sasuke turned back only to meet Naruto's blue gaze, who was patiently waiting for him to finish his survey.

"So I've seen you perform Katon jutsu. What else do you know?" Naruto asked.

"I've only been in the academy for a few months before I …" Sasuke paused. Those memories still hurt Sasuke no matter how many years has passed. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued,

"I know the transform and cloning jutsu." He answered curtly. Naruto nodded his head.

"Do you know how to handle shurikens and kunai?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Not really. I've just started learning but then I was dropped out." This time he managed to answer without any weaver of his voice. He hates showing weakness in front of others.

"All right." Naruto handed Sasuke his pouch of shurikens and kunais and pointed towards a tree at around five meters distance.

"Aim for that tree. We'll work on your aim and some taijutsu today as some warm up. Tomorrow I'll teach you about chakra control." Naruto said and leaned on a tree beside him watching Sasuke position himself keenly.

Sasuke pull out one kunai and aimed for the tree Naruto has told him to hit and threw it. The kunai didn't even reach near the tree.

He once again took two shurikens before repeating the same procedure. This time the shurikens flew in totally wrong directions. One embedded on a tree at this left and the other hit the ground.

He tried a few more times but the results were same. Frustrated Sasuke ran his hands through his hair and glanced towards Naruto who was doing push-ups now.

Sasuke sighed, he'll manage it himself, he doesn't need help he thought before pulling out another kunai and positioning.

A large hand grabbed Sasuke's smaller one, Sasuke almost jumped at the close proximity of the other person. They were so close that Sasuke could almost feel the heat radiating from the other's body.

"You are doing wrong. Hold it like this." The large hand guided his pale slender fingers to hold the kunai properly and aimed. The kunai flew towards their target hitting it with absolute accuracy.

"See not so hard." Naruto said. Sasuke could feel the other's breath ghosting over his shoulder.

Suddenly Sasuke shoved the blond back, causing him to fell on the ground. "Don't touch me." He said in a warning tone.

"Whoa! Whoa! All right Sasuke calm down. I was just helping you." Naruto said putting his arms in front of him in a defensive manner.

Sasuke huffed and turned back, concentrating on his target once again. Naruto looked at the raven from his position. He is talented, Naruto is quite sure that if he was a trained ninja he would have been a jouinin level by now.

Naruto has only helped him once and now almost all the weapons are hitting the target accurately or grazing by the tree. He is a quick learner, an exceptional talent, but abandoned, just like himself, Naruto thought.

"I'll help you to become strong. I promise." Naruto murmured lowly, determination evident in his words. "I'll not let your talent be wasted."

….

By the end of the day Sasuke has managed to hit targets properly within six meters distance. Naruto is quite amazed by his progress. When he had thought about teaching him he had never expected him to be this talented.

He had always heard that 'Carriers' are worthless, they does not have enough chakra or strength to become ninja. But after training with Sasuke for only a few hours Naruto is quite sure that this is another baseless thinking of their corrupted society.

Naruto has also showed some taijutsu moves to Sasuke though that part was a little difficult because Sasuke absolutely refused to let the blonde touch any part of him even so slightly. So it was hard to correct his postures.

Nevertheless Sasuke has managed to learn some moves and practiced them on the logs in the compound.

Though something is terribly wrong with the raven. Naruto could feel a tension in his movements. His behavior towards Naruto has also changed from yesterday. It was as if something was bothering him. But Naruto could not think of anything he has done wrong to cause it.

Currently Naruto was lying on the couch while Sasuke was sleeping in the bedroom. He has been exhausted from all the training and went to bed as soon as they returned.

Naruto did not have a mission and neither he was exhausted enough to fall asleep that early so he was just lying on the couch thinking about the day and about a certain raven.

He turned on the other side to make himself more comfortable in the small couch, it is almost evening, he has not gone to buy food because they still have some for the dinner. He will do that tomorrow.

Naruto doesn't know when he has dozed off so he almost jumped in surprised when the silence of the apartment was pierced by a loud scream.

As soon as Naruto's sleep hazed mind caught up with his consciousness and he recognized the voice as Sasuke's he ran towards his bedroom.

Slamming the door open Naruto stopped on his tracks. Sasuke was thrashing and kicking some invisible enemy just like the day he was injured and was having a nightmare. But unlike that day today Sasuke was screaming his lungs out.

His raven locks were sticking to his forehead, soft broken sobs were escaping from his lips, his body was covered in sweat.

Sasuke's hands were closed in fists so tightly that Naruto could see strains of blood from his position. He was mumbling something but Naruto could not quite make out what he was saying.

He slowly moved beside the bed without making any sound in hopes to not startle the Uchiha.

Now that Naruto was close enough to the other boy, he could understand his words and Naruto felt his heart shatter in pieces at the broken pleas coming from the proud Uchiha.

"Please. Please. Please….stop…." Sasuke murmured in between sobs and screams. His face strained in tears has an expression of pure agony; his whole body was trembling like some leaf in the midst of a storm.

"Sasuke.." Naruto called softly, "Wake up. It's just a nightmare." He said but the raven showed no signs of hearing him.

Naruto sat down on the corner of the bed carefully to avoid the punches and kicks Sasuke was throwing aimlessly. He shook the screaming boy slightly, "Sasuke.."

Suddenly a pair of terrified onyx eyes opened and the raven shoved the blonde away with as much force as he can master.

He scrambled away at the far corner of the bed and curled up to himself, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face in his hands he murmured over and over again, "Stop..please…I'm sorry…please…don't please…"

…And Naruto couldn't take any more. He knew touching Sasuke will only make the matter worse so he called out, "Stop this Sasuke. No one is going to hurt you. You are safe hare." He said repeatedly in a calm soothing voice.

…..

Darkness, blood, pain, despair were all Sasuke could make out. There were four men, hurting him, calling him names, beating him.

Two men forced him on his knees while the other ripped his clothes off his body. The small ten years old Sasuke shivered in cold. He cried, screamed, plead, his voice was raw, his body was hurting from the previous beating.

He tried to kick and punch those men, tried to scramble away from them and run but he was too weak. He could feel their lust filled gaze on him, cold rough hands ran all over his pale shivering body, touching and bruising his soft skin.

"Stop…please…don't…I'm sorry….stop…please…."

And then, pain…agony….waves after waves of pain…blood…hot tears….screams….darkness…he felt numb, empty, like a lifeless shell.

There was a voice. A calm soothing voice calling him, trying to erase his pain, trying to stop his suffering. A hand, touching him tenderly, drawing soothing circles on his shoulders….warm…tender…nice.

Bloodshot, puffy onyx eyes look up to meet concerned azure.

"Sasuke…"Naruto's own voice was trembling, there were tears at the corner of his sapphire orbs. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke gave him a lifeless blank look and Naruto's heart sank. "Sasuke…" he tried again, his hands still drawing soothing circles on the raven's shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke's voice was hoarse from all the screaming and crying. Another memory flashed in front of Sasuke's eyes, red eyes, park, little girl, injured, 'Demon'.

"You are just like them." He murmured lowering his head and removing Naruto's arm from his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused at the weird behavior of the raven.

Sasuke chuckled, his voice humorless, pain filled and dry. "That day…in the park…you tried to force yourself on that little girl didn't you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about what girl…" Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes as realization drowned into him, "Sasuke listen to me." Naruto said desperately, "It was not me…It was the man I was beating. You have to believe me. I was trying to protect her." Naruto finished, a pleading look in his eyes as he looked at Sasuke who was not even looking at him.

"Why should I believe you?" Sasuke's voice was tired, hopeless and Naruto does not like it a bit. Grabbing Sasuke's shoulders Naruto forced the raven to look at him. He locked gazes with the raven and said firmly,

"Listen to me if I was the one trying to take advantage of her then I would have done that. I had beaten the other man and I knew you were no ninja. If I wanted I would have had my way with her. And if I was like them…" Naruto swallowed thickly,

"If I wanted your body I wouldn't have waited this long…please Sasuke you have to believe me."

There was no response from the raven. His eyes were downcast and hands clenched in fists. Naruto loosened his grip on the raven's shoulders and got up from the bed.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Sasuke." Naruto murmured. He does not even know what he was apologizing for, he just felt like he should do it.

He was about to turn around and leave the room when his hand was gasped from behind. He looked at Sasuke whose was still looking at the bed sheets but his hand was holding Naruto's tightly.

"Don't…I'm sorry…"came the soft reply. Naruto sat down on the bed beside the raven and placed his other hand over the raven's trembling one, he gave Sasuke a reassuring smile.

They sat there in silence for a few moments that felt like hours to Naruto. He rubbed the raven's palms soothingly while his eyes tried to analyze the raven's condition.

He had not noticed that he was crying until a pale hand brushed his wet cheeks tenderly.

"You are the first one to cry for me…." Sasuke said, his voice soft, tiny, slightly shaking by those overwhelming emotions flowing through him.

Sasuke's pale arms encircled around Naruto's neck and the raven buried his head in the blonde's broad chest. His body shook as soft sobs ripped through the core of his being. Naruto held the raven in a tight embrace as the younger boy cling to him for dear life and cried his heart out.

The night was dark, silent Sasuke was still holding onto Naruto, he has cried himself to sleep in the protective embrace of the blond. But the said blonde was wide awake, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

He could not close his eyes. Previously his dreams were only assaulted by the ghosts of his past but now as soon as he closes his eyes he could hear Sasuke's pain filled cries, his body strained in blood as broken sobs escaped his mouth. And Naruto could not bear it.

Naruto pulled the sleeping raven closer and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'll protect you no matter what." He vowed to himself. A promise he would keep even in death.

…...

 **Finally another chapter! I hope you have enjoyed it. Please review/fav/follow if you like the story. If you have any suggestions regarding the plot you may tell me. I hope to see you next week with another new chapter.**

 **Please try my other stories too if you like this one.**

 **Have a good day/ night. See you soon. Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again and thank you so much for the awesome reviews. Everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed the story thanks once again. I'm so happy. :D**

 **Thank you all guest reviewers for your support. I'm really grateful.**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd, Sasuke will be a bit OOC but he will not be miserable, he will hold his ground at times. Naruto will not be so happy go lucky. This is boy x boy paring and M-preg. If you don't like then don't read. Excuse the grammatical mistakes. I'm really sorry for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Let's start today's journey…..**

…

The next day was very awkward for both Sasuke and Naruto.

After getting up in Naruto's arms earlier in the morning Sasuke has first felt nervous but as the previous night's incidents rushed back to him, his nervousness has turned into embarrassment.

He has avoided Naruto potentially for the whole day, brushing off all Naruto's attempts of making a proper conversation with him by starving and locking himself in the bedroom as soon as Naruto has left the room.

Naruto has felt a strong urge to break down the door, drag Sasuke out and force him to talk to him but Naruto knew better than that. So instead he has waited patiently for the raven to come out from his own protective shell.

But as the day passed without a single word form Sasuke, Naruto felt his patience weaver. Well he was never a very patient person to begin with. So finally around eight o'clock at night Naruto banged hard on his bedroom door and shouted,

"We'll go to train tomorrow sharp at five o'clock. Be ready by then or else I'll drag your sorry ass out of this room."

Naruto did not intend to shout at Sasuke like that but at the moment he could not think of something better to do that will help Sasuke.

He'll think about the consequences later. If Sasuke is as smart as Naruto thinks he is then he should know by now that Naruto has no intension of harming him, especially after yesterday.

When there was no answer from the other side of the door Naruto sighed and walked towards the couch. After yesterday's sleepless night he is exhausted too. He will deal with Sasuke later.

….

They are standing at the training field seven. The day is a little bit cloudy indicating the possibility of rain later in the day. Cool morning breeze is blowing, making Naruto shiver slightly.

Currently he is leaning against a tree watching Sasuke practice throwing shurikens and kunais. There is a small but firm smile on his lips.

When Naruto has woken up in the morning, instead of a locked bedroom door and a stubborn and unwilling Sasuke as he was expecting, he has found the raven fully ready and waiting for Naruto in the kitchen with two cups of coffee.

Naruto has felt a warm sensation spread through his body at the sight. Since he was little all he ever wanted was someone to be there for him. Someone to return to after a rough day and watching Sasuke waiting for him has made Naruto feel like his dream has become truth.

Sure Sasuke has not spoken much to him but still Naruto felt happy that the raven is at least willing to let go of his past. It'll take time, Naruto knows that but the thought that Sasuke is finally starting his journey towards the future made Naruto feel contented.

He watched as all the kunais and shurikens hit the target perfectly. Smirking Naruto threw the kunai in his hand towards the target. It brushed past Sasuke's shoulder, almost touching him and hit the target.

Sasuke swiftly turned back and glared at Naruto, "What are you doing? Trying to kill me?" he asked raising a thin black eyebrow at the blonde.

Naruto stood straight from his leaning position and slowly made his way towards the raven, "A ninja should always be alert. No one knows from where the enemy will attack."

He stopped in front of Sasuke, "I think you need some more training before I teach you chakra control." Stated Naruto and took a fighting posture, "Now I'll attack you and you need to dodge them."

As soon as Naruto finished the words a punch flew towards Sasuke who jumped behind barely dodging it.

"Hey!" Sasuke cried, "At least warn me before you start."

"No. Your enemy will not give you a warning." And a series of punches and kicks were thrown towards the raven.

Sasuke dodged some of them but most of them hit him directly. Though the attacks were not powerful enough to hurt him still Sasuke felt his anger flare up. He is an Uchiha no matter what his parents think and Uchihas don't get beat up in battles!

Naruto paused after a few minutes. 'I think I'm pushing him too much.' He thought as he watched Sasuke trying to stand up from his kneeling position on the ground.

"You need to increase your speed." He stated extending his hand towards the raven. Sasuke took the hand without any hesitation, much to Naruto's surprise. Before Naruto could understand what is happening a leg swing towards him and hit his left leg, making him lose his balance. His hand is pulled forward and twisted painfully. The next moment Naruto found himself on his knees with Sasuke holding his hand tightly behind his back.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde, "And you should never trust your enemy."

Naruto's blue eyes sparked as it met with the blazing onyx and his own lips tugged upwards, "So you want to play dirty huh?" he twisted his hand in the opposite direction forcing Sasuke to loosen his grip on his wrist and quickly stood up on his feet.

"Let's begin, Sasuke."

…...

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed loudly. An hour has passed and he still had not managed to place a single punch or kick on Naruto and he was getting frustrated. He is panting heavily and even in the chilly weather his whole body is covered in sweat.

He knows that Naruto is trained, a ninja, much stronger than him but his pride is not allowing his mind to accept his defeat.

"All right Sasuke stop." Came Naruto's voice.

"No." Sasuke replied, "Not until I manage to kick you once again."

He charged at the blond who leapt back and jumped on the nearest tree branch that was out of Sasuke's reach.

"Hey that's not fair!" Sasuke shouted.

"God just listen to me for moments will you Sasuke?" Naruto said shaking his head and looking at the fuming raven, who is now standing under the tree and glaring daggers at him.

"I want you to use your weapons, think of me as a moving target," he said.

"WHAT?" Sasuke asked, "Never." He replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"You need to practice with moving targets Sasuke. Still targets won't help you in real combat." Naruto reasoned.

"I'm not using you as a moving target." Came the stubborn reply.

Naruto massaged his template with his left hand, 'Why is he so stubborn?' he sighed. 'What should I do? I can't say that I'll use weapon too. He's not ready for that.' Naruto thought.

He smirked as an idea hit him and met the onyx orbs, "Why? Are you worried about me?" Naruto teased. 'It should work. He has a pride so high that it can touch the sky.'

"No." the Uchiha frowned and looked away. A faint blush rising on his pale cheeks.

"Then what is it? Are you a sacredly cat, too afraid to hit someone?"

A kunai hit the tree branch beside the blonde. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger, "Don't you dare call me that." Naruto smirked in triumph and jumped down the branch, landing in front of the raven with a loud 'thud'.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked and once again charged towards the young Uchiha while avoiding the deadly projectiles with ease.

The sound of thunder pierced through the village. Dark clouds covered the whole sky and lightning cracked illuminating the training compound occasionally.

The rain started within few minutes soaking the earth. The freezing water hit the jinchuriki and the carrier like needles but neither of them cared enough to return to their 'home' or to find a shelter.

As the rain continued to pour down the two lonely souls enjoyed each other's company while exchanging kicks and punches and with each passing second they both felt their burdens they are bearing for so long getting lighter and lighter.

…

It is almost evening. The rain has stopped some time ago along with the lightning. The two men are now lying on the wet ground, completely exhausted. . Naruto has his hands crossed under his head while Sasuke has spread his hands, lying flat on his back.

There are lots of bruises and small cuts all over the raven's body while Naruto was almost unharmed except for the relatively deep cut on his shoulder that has already started to heal, curtsy of Kyuubi.

Both of them are smiling contently. There was a comfortable silence between them as they stared at the sky.

Sasuke glanced towards his blonde companion and sighed, "Does it hurt?" he murmured softly, looking at the still bleeding wound guiltily.

"Nah, it'll be fine just give it an hour or so." Naruto ensured the raven with a smile.

But Sasuke is still feeling guilty for injuring the blonde, this is not what he intended to do.

They were training and Naruto was dodging all Sasuke's attacks perfectly while making Sasuke more and more angry with his teasing. And Sasuke has let his anger get better of him. He has made a clone of himself and attacked Naruto from behind like a coward, catching him off guard.

As soon as the kunai dug into the blonde's shoulder and Sasuke saw the deep wound oozing blood he had instantly felt guilty. And the fact that Naruto has simply praised him for the trick has made him feel even worse than before.

Sure Naruto has given him a lot of bruises but his attacks were half hearted and almost powerless. He never intended to hurt Sasuke.

The cuts were Sasuke's won mistake. He was clumsy while throwing the weapons and dodging Naruto's attacks at the same time and due to his lack of experience he had managed to cut his fingers and even made some scratches on his forearms with his own weapons!

While Naruto has not given him any time to think about his injuries and pushed him to his very limit when he was only fighting on the adrenalin rush in his veins. The blond has carefully avoided the cuts and the already bruised places.

Now that he is thinking, how Naruto has managed that during the fight Sasuke has no idea.

"Sasuke…"

The said raven glanced towards the blonde and gave a nod of acknowledgement urging him to continue.

"Thank you."

Sasuke frowned at hearing those words. 'Why is he thanking me?'

"For what?" he asked.

"For sparing with me. I had fun." Naruto replied simply and turned his head towards the sky again.

It was true. Though Sasuke was no match for him still Naruto had fun. He had not had a friendly spar with anyone since….since Sai. He has almost forgotten how good it feels to train with someone instead of practicing his jutsus alone.

If Sasuke keeps up like this Naruto is quite sure that he will give him a good challenge within no time. Sasuke is a born genius with exceptional talents and skills.

"Sasuke…" he called once again.

"Hn?"

"Look." Naruto pointed his hand upwards and Sasuke's gaze followed the direction.

His breath caught as he looked at the scene before him. The sky is a mixture of dark blue and light orange, indicating that the day will end soon. And there is a rainbow, a beautiful seven colored rainbow that has started from a cloud and ended behind the Hokage Mountain, like someone has made a bridge from haven to Earth.

Their gaze followed the sun as it moved towards the west and slowly very slowly the golden ball of energy turned into bright red before finally fading behind the same mountain, illuminating the whole sky with its bright orange red afterglow.

Sasuke watched mesmerized, never in his life he has thought that something so simple, so natural could be this beautiful.

Seconds passed in comfortable silence as the darkness slowly enveloped their surroundings.

Sasuke rolled onto his stomach and looked at his companion. His pale fingers softly touched the now healing wound on the other's shoulder. Sasuke felt the other boy stiffen under his touch, probably not expecting it. But soon the shoulders relaxed and Sasuke let his fingers trace the cut tenderly, not wishing to hurt the blonde any further.

Naruto does not know what the raven was thinking but he has not expected him to touch him like that. He felt his cheeks heat up and his body stiffen under the touch causing the raven to stop his advances. His heart was hammering in his chest as he forced his body to relax.

He would not have surprised if he had a heart attack at that moment. He does not know if the raven has noticed but he is close, so close that Naruto could feel his hot breath on him.

Closing his eyes he tried to distract his mind when he felt the fingers trace the cut carefully. Then he heard the velvety voice whisper something softly, he tried to concentrate on the words.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered. Blue eyes looked at him and Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke cut him off, "….and Thank you….for everything." He finished.

Their eyes met and Naruto caught the sincerity and traces of sorrow along with some sparks of hope in those ever blank obsidian depths.

A small genuine smile grazed the blonde's lips as he nodded his head at the raven. Once again a comfortable silence settled between them, wiping away the traces of uneasiness Naruto was feeling moments ago.

'Things will get better from now on.' He thought to himself as he felt the raven lay down beside him, closing his eyes Naruto let himself relax in the comforting presence of another person beside him.

….

"Are you keeping an eye on them?"

"Hai." The black clad ninja paused, "Contrary to popular belief, the 'Demon' is treating him nicely even training him. I've seen them this morning at training ground seven."

"Ku ku ku. This is interesting." The other occupant of the room chuckled.

"But it's against the law!"

"He won't be a threat to us. He's just a carrier. But I'll like to research on the effect of demonic chakra during the pregnancy of a carrier." The voice replied darkly.

"I just want him to suffer just like I have suffered because of him." There was venom in the tone of the ninja kneeling in front of the desk.

"Just do as I order you and you'll get your wish my dear. You are dismissed."

"Hai. Hokage-sama."

…...

The wooden door slowly opened as the figure exited the room. He walked bare foot, careful not to make any sound that could awaken the other occupant of the house.

Sasuke slowly approached the sleeping figure on the couch. He sighed softly and looked back at the bedroom, shaking his head he returned his gaze towards the blonde ninja sleeping peacefully.

After returning from their training, taking a bath and eating their dinner in silence they both has retired for the night in their respective rooms.

The exhaustion from all the training has showed their effect, making Sasuke so tired that he has drifted off in a blissful slumber as soon as his back hit the bed.

But as the night grew Sasuke has found his sleep plunged with nightmares and he craved for the comforting and protective warmth he had felt the day before, which had kept his horror filled dreams at bay.

Dwelling in his mind for long sleepless moments Sasuke has finally given up and gathered two thin blankets in his arms before leaving the room.

So now he is standing here in front of the couch and once again doubting if he has made a good choice by coming here.

Finally Sasuke sighed and looked at the sleeping figure. He was snoring softly and his blonde locks were falling on his eyes making them squint a little from discomfort.

Sasuke kneeled down beside the couch his hands ghosting over the blonde's face, hesitating. He tenderly brushed the locks away and watched as the other's features relaxed.

He sat on the carpet that was covering the floor of the middle of the living room and placed his head on the empty space beside the blonde's chest. Tucking the blankets over him Sasuke closed his eyes.

He could feel the heat radiating from the other's body, making him warm and the rhythmic sound of the strong heart beat that was lulling him to sleep.

Sasuke snuggled closer to the warmth; he felt a hand encircle around his shoulders as his mind drifted off to sleep.

Unknown to him a pair of azure eyes opened and watched his sleeping face with amusement. Something akin to happiness flashed in the sapphire depths, a soft smile adored his features.

The owner of the eyes intertwined their fingers and curled up on the couch giving him more place to become comfortable as they both shared a nightmare less night's rest in each other's soothing presence.

….

 **Finished finally. Please let me know what you think and review/fav/follow if you like the story. Any suggestions regarding the plot or the story are welcomed.**

 **Thank you for reading this. Hope to see you next week. Till then…have a good day/night. Bye :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, thank you so much. I want to thank all who has faved/ followed the story too. I'm glad you are finding it interesting.**

 **To guest reviewers: Thank you for reviewing. I'm so happy.**

 **From now on I'm willing to speed up things a little bit. Soooo, tie you sit belts tightly we are going to begin our longest journey in this story….. :D**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd. This is boy x boy paring and M-preg. If you don't like then don't read. Excuse the grammatical mistakes. I'm really sorry for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

… **...**

"Good. Like that. You are doing fine, go ahead." Naruto shouted from the top branch of a thirty ft high tree.

Sasuke is still struggling to reach beyond the tenth ft.

"Damn it." he cursed under his breath as his leg slipped once again. Sasuke quickly slashed the tree with his kunai to mark his advancement, leapt backwards and landed gracefully on the field.

He looked up at the tree and frowned, still the same, ten ft and a few inches and he is practicing this for two days now, he should have made it to the top branch by now.

He could see his blonde companion watching him with a hint of amusement, grinning like a mad seeing him slip from the tree over and over. Oh how Sasuke wants to wipe away that stupid grin and punch him hard for mocking him like that.

"Stupid dobe." He muttered under his breath, gathering his chakra on his feet he once again ran towards the tree.

It's been three months since the day they had first met, the worst day of Sasuke's life and probably the best day too. That day Sasuke was sure his life has lost its meaning, he'll live in a hell from then till the day he finally ceases to exist. But…

It seems life always has its plans for us, it surprises us every day, every moment and never ceases to amaze us by its unimaginable tricks. In its own twisted way, that day, it has given Sasuke a new beginning, opened the gateway of a world Sasuke has left the hope to see a long ago.

Sasuke is grateful for that. For the chance he has been given, because the past months were the best time of his life.

Marking the tree once again Sasuke flipped back and landed on the ground. He wiped off some sweat from his forehead and prepared himself to try again. He heard Naruto giving him some advice about keeping a medium speed while getting the momentum and followed the blonde's instruction.

Sure the beginning was rough, full of hate and mistrust, unshed tears and insecurities but as the weeks has passed Sasuke has found himself enjoying his life. He has found his will of living returning to him and it was all because of him.

'The demon' Sasuke could not help but laugh at the thought. A demon who loves his village so much that he's willing to do anything for it, a demon who feeds the hungry while starving himself to the point of fatigue, a demon who loves and cares for people unconditionally like a child, a demon…with a heart of gold.

Strangely Sasuke has found himself seeking the blonde's company more and more. It's not like they talk a lot, no, but with each meal he shares with the blonde, the small playful insults they throw at each other, with each little pointless arguments Sasuke has felt the emptiness in his heart disappear little by little only to be replaced by warmth.

His legs slipped and he slid down along the tree. Forcing more chakra on his feet Sasuke caught himself mid way and huffed. He'll make it to the top this time. He looked up with a determined expression on his face and ran upwards.

He felt the chakra flow on his legs wavering; he is barely keeping his balance now. Sasuke looked down, a big mistake. He hasn't even realized when he had reached this high.

The sun shone brightly, its rays momentarily blinding Sasuke's vision, his head spun and before he could gasp what was happening his legs slipped, the raven cursed loudly as he felt himself falling freely under the influence of gravity.

Onyx eyes closed, the raven gritted his teeth, preparing himself for the pain. 'I'm sure I'll end up with a broken arm or leg if not worse.' He thought.

He tried to curl up in a ball to avoid hitting his head directly. I'll hurt like hell. He could feel his speed increasing as his body neared the ground.

Seconds tickled by and Sasuke waited for the inevitable but nothing happened. Sasuke blinked his eyes open, confusion written all over his face as he looked up.

His pale cheeks colored in a deep shade of red as his eyes met with concerned azure. Adverting his gaze he looked down and noticed he is still around seven ft above the ground. His blush deepened as he felt two strong arms around his waist holding him tightly.

The arms lifted him up and helped him to stand on the nearest branch, blue eyes searching him for any kind of injury. When it found none it locked with his onyx orbs. The silence stretched as long tense moments passed by.

"Are you all right?" the blond asked in a voice barely above whisper. Sasuke just nodded unable to tear his gaze off from the azure depths.

Their faces are inches apart from each other. Naruto's hands are still holding Sasuke loosely, afraid to let go, as if he'll disappear if the blonde removes his hands. Their breathing mingled with each other, gazes locked and both found themselves spell bound, unable and unwilling to break free from the magic of the moment.

Sasuke's face heated up, blush spreading from the tip of his nose to his ears. His breadth hitched at the proximity as their faces came closer and closer…

A fluttering sound was heard and something heavy landed on Naruto's shoulder . The blonde's body jerked back his eyes widened and he jumped off the tree as quickly as possible, landing on the ground without a sound.

'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' Naruto's mind screamed at him. 'What the hell was I doing? I could have ruined everything we've built up throughout last few months in a moment. What the hell was I thinking?' He cursed himself mentally over and over.

Naruto took some deep breaths to calm his nerves. He knows he is hyperventilating at the thought of the possible consequences of what he was going to do. He could not loose Sasuke, no but the feelings he is developing for the raven, he could not help them either. He's…he's falling for the raven.

Sasuke is beautiful, not only physically, after what he has gone through he still held his innocence in his heart. He is not tainted by the corrupted world. He is a pure soul and Naruto has deeply fallen for him. He has come to love him with all his heart.

Naruto sighed, Sasuke does not think of him that way and he does not want to ruin what they have. No, he'll be happy if only Sasuke stays with him. He'll help the raven achieve his happiness. He'll found his own happiness in Sasuke's smile.

Shaking his head Naruto looked at his shoulder to see what the weight was that has saved him from making the biggest mistake of his life. There is a messenger bird sitting peacefully on his shoulder. A piece of paper is tied around its neck with a thin rope.

Naruto gently held the bird on his arms and took the piece of paper. He started reading it and after a few moments he rolled it and with a flicker of chakra the paper burnt into ashes. The bird flew from his arms off to the open sky.

"What is it?" a voice so familiar, asked from behind him. Naruto looked back at his raven companion, his cheeks are still slightly pink but otherwise the Uchiha has once again composed himself and his face showed nothing but blankness.

"Another mission." Naruto replied curtly. He's happy to get another mission so soon after the previous one, after all he needs to earn more now that he is not alone anymore.

The day Sasuke has found out that Naruto is skipping his meals and surviving on solder pills only to provide him two meals a day he has stopped eating, demanding that they share each meal and if they have nothing to eat then they will both starve.

Though the raven's words has warmed Naruto's heart and brought tears in his eyes, he has felt more responsibility on his shoulders. He doesn't want Sasuke to starve because of him, so he has swallowed his pride and begged the Hokage to give him more missions even if they are D rank missions, he'd do anything for his family, yes Sasuke is his family now, he is all Naruto has.

"I'll teleport us to home. I need to report to the Hokage. " With that he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

….

When Naruto returned, it was already night. The mission was nothing special, simple D ranked mission to help a family shift their things to their new home but Naruto is feeling more tired than he feels after a dangerous assassination mission.

The work itself was tedious, his muscles are still aching from the strain of lifting all those heavy things with his shadow clones but it was not the sole reason of his tiredness, it was the constant verbal beating from the owners of the house that has made his mood sour and his mind tired.

They has constantly nagged him to stop touching things more than necessary, that he is making them dirty by touching them and that their house is becoming unholy as the 'Demon' is entering their house.

Naruto wanted to snap at them and ask them why they asked specifically for him if he is so filthy but he didn't. He needs the money and the pay was good for a D ranked mission. Besides he knew why exactly they had asked for him.

They would need a group of ninjas for this work and even then it'll take at least three days because they'll most likely get genins for the mission while he can do it in one day using his signature jutsu, saving their time and money. He has understood the reason when he was ordered to complete it in one day no matter what.

Naruto stretched his muscles a little and pulled out his key from his back pocket. A small smile grazed his lips as he looked at the packet in his hands. At least Sakura has brought him the thing he has asked her a few days ago.

Twisting the key he pushed the door open and almost immediately jumped back, falling on the ground on his ass with a loud 'oof', his hands flew at his kunai holster instinctively. He blinked. The pair of obsidian eyes blinked too before fixing on him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto shouted, "I could have hurt you."

"Hn." The raven muttered as he watched Naruto stand up.

The blonde huffed, he has not expected to meet a stock of inky black hair in front of his eyes as soon as he enter the house. What was Sasuke thinking walking on the ceiling like it is the most natural thing in the world!

Wait. What? Walking on the ceiling?

He looked up at the raven, who is still staring at him from his upside down position on the ceiling,his arms folded over his chest.

"You made it. You learned how to control your chakra!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically

A smug smirk tugged on the raven's lips, "Hn." He replied and slowly walked down eyeing the packet in Naruto's hands.

'Has Naruto brought food?' Sasuke's mood fell a little at the thought, he has cocked for them hoping that they would eat together after Naruto returns.

"What is it?" he asked pointing at the packet in the blonde's hand.

"Umm…Nothing…"Naruto replied unsure of what to say. "I'll take a shower." He said quickly and left the packed on the couch before disappearing in the bathroom.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior. Naruto never behaves like that, it's good that he has already placed the blonde's cloths and towel in the bathroom otherwise he would have to walk out naked!

As soon as the thought crossed his mind Sasuke's face heat up. 'What's wrong with me? Uchihas don't blush damn it.' He thought as he walked over to the couch to see what is in the packet.

The morning's events have bothered Sasuke the whole day. He could not find a suitable answer to why he had reacted that way at their closeness.

He has space issues, he hates when people invades in his personal space, he thought that it is normal regarding his past but with Naruto, the moment has felt so…right, he has not felt even a little bit bothered by the hand on his waist nor with the closeness of their bodies.

What is happening to him? Is he…is he falling for him? No it's not possible. Sasuke quickly shook his head to free it from those thoughts and looked back at the packet.

He carefully opened the paper cover, not wanting to harm what is inside it. If it's some documents then Naruto will be in trouble if they are ruined.

As soon as the paper was removed a beautiful navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black pants are revealed. Sasuke's eyes widened at that. He lifted the shirt and from the size he is sure that it is not Naruto's.

"For me?" he whispered looking at the piece of cloth in awe. The t-shirt is beautiful and Sasuke is sure it'll fit him perfectly. He felt tears welled up at the corner of his eyes. No one has ever gifted him something, not even Neji, he has asked if Sasuke needs something but has never gifted him anything like this.

"Do you like them?" A voice floated from the other side of the room and Sasuke looked up to see Naruto standing there looking at him expectantly for a reply.

He just nodded his head, not believing his voice to come out steadily.

"I asked Sakura to get them, you know shopkeepers won't let me get something good." The blonde told him as he walked up to the couch.

"W-why?" Sasuke choked out, long suppressed emotions overwhelming his senses.

"Huh? What why?" Naruto looked at him with confusion.

"Why did you brought me this?" he asked again, this time more demandingly looking straight at the sapphire eyes, he needs to know.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled sleepily, a gesture showing his nervousness, he swallowed before replying,

"Well…um..you had only one set of your own and mine are too big for you and..um…I've gotten some money in hand due to the extra missions…and…I thought…thought that you'll be happy." He told the raven truthfully and looked at the ground, his smile falling,

"If you don't like them I'll tell Sakure to bring something else." He murmured.

"Dobe." Sasuke whispered causing Naruto's head to snap back at his direction, "Don't call me that teme." The blonde retorted though they both knew these are not insults, rather nicknames they had picked up for each other during the last months.

"I love them." Sasuke finally replied and folded the t-shirt neatly as if it is the most precious thing in the world, and placed it in the packet with the pants.

"Thank you." he murmured, leaning forward he encircled his arms around the blonde, hugging him closely as he let his tears fall, but for the first time they are not the tears of sorrow or despair but they are the tears of pure happiness.

Loosening his grip Sasuke looked at the surprised sky blue eyes watching him, a tint of pink on the scarred tan cheeks, Sasuke chuckled inwardly, "Thank you" he whispered once again. Pulling away he stood up abruptly and turned on his heels.

"Come on dobe let's eat." Not waiting for a reply from the dumb forted blonde Sasuke walked towards the kitchen, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand he let a small smile pass his lips.

…...

Sasuke watched the blonde from the corner of his eyes as he ate, he could see the lines on his forehead from too much stress. Moreover the blonde is rubbing his forehead and stretching his muscles every once in a while as if his body is aching and sore.

Sasuke sighed and watched as Naruto finished his meal and walked towards the sink to wash his bowl. He knows Naruto is working hard for him, for them but this is too much. He is doing every mission he can get along with training Sasuke every day.

Onyx eyes followed the blonde as he walked in the livening room and leaned on the couch sighing heavily and tucking a pillow behind his back, his eyes closed, a tired expression on his face.

Finishing his meal Sasuke washed his hands and left the bowl in the sink, he'll wash it later. He slowly made his way in the living room.

Pale fingers buried themselves in the blonde hair and moved slowly. Sasuke felt the blonde stiffen, his eyes opened as he looked at Sasuke questionably. The Uchiha shrugged, "Just relax, I know you have a headache, let me help." He said softly.

Long slender fingers rubbed the scalp putting little pressure here and there and rubbing the scalp in a circular motion. A contented sigh escaped the blonde's parted lips, he relaxed and leaned more towards the raven in order to give him a better access.

Sasuke's hands moved towards the base of the skull massaging skillfully then moved upwards slowly erasing the tension from the blonde's body. The hand moved to his forehead rubbing the area in a circular motion.

Naruto felt like he is in heaven. It felt so good. He closed his eyes letting the calm sensation took over him. The hand moved down on his shoulders next pressing the correct areas and releasing the knots there, helping his sore muscles to relax.

The blonde felt sleepy, his breathing slowed down as the massage continued Naruto let himself lulled into sleep.

The raven watched as the other's body slowly went limp, soft snores escaped from the slightly parted lips a calm expression on his face. Sasuke smiled, the blonde sleeps like a child.

Sitting down on the couch he slowly moved the blonde from his sitting position and placed his head on his lap. Covering the blonde with a blanket, he covered himself with another one, making himself comfortable on the couch.

Sasuke dimmed the table lamp and let his fingers stroke the blonde hair. His eyes fell on the packet lying on the table beside the couch and he smiled before closing his eyes too.

They'll have a peaceful sleep tonight, without being haunted by the ghosts of their pasts.

….

"Can you teach me the teleportation jutsu?" Sasuke asked. If he learns that one then he'll be able to train more and could go back home without Naruto's help.

The blonde shook his head making Sasuke's face fall. "It's too early for that Sasuke." he said softly, "May be after a week or so."

Sasuke nodded. He knew he'll gain nothing by arguing the blonde. He has done it before when the blonde was only teaching him taijutsu moves for the first two months but Naruto has simply said him that if he does not increase his chakra reserve then what is the point of learning chakra control or ninjutsues?

Now after two months of training Sasuke can understand that Naruto was not wrong. He has gotten a lot stronger, his speed has improved remarkably he has even beaten Naruto in speed, his aims has become almost perfect, even with moving objects.

Naruto has also taught him to pick up chakra signatures so he could sense any approaching danger and Sasuke has done a good job on that too. Now he could differentiate people only based on their chakra signals.

"Then what are we gonna do today?" he finally asked.

"Let's work on chakra manipulation." Naruto replied enthusiastically like a child who has just gotten his hands on a large box of candy.

Sasuke shook his head, this always bothers him. How can someone be so damn happy after everything? He'll never understand.

Naruto handed him a leaf and told him to try and crunch it with his chakra only. They had found out previously that he's a fire and lightning type and Naruto wants him to manipulate the lightning chakra only and separate it from his fire nature.

Finally after two hours Sasuke is beginning to get frustrated. Nothing is happening, no matter what he does or how much chakra he pours the leaf won't crunch.

He watched Naruto sparring with two kage bunsins from the corner of his eyes. Huffing he sat down on the soft green grass and watched the three blondes spar.

A few moments later the azure gaze landed on the raven and the kage bunsins puffed in smoke leaving only one Naruto behind.

"What happened?" he asked walking towards the raven.

"That's the problem. Nothing is happening." The other boy replied glaring daggers at the leaf on his hand.

Naruto laughed at that, sitting down beside the raven he took the leaf from the other's hand and forced his chakra into it, cutting it down in two.

"Wind nature." He murmured, "It took me a whole day with the help of hundred kage bunsins, which means almost thousand hours of training to learn this. Chakra manipulation is not easy Sasuke, it'll take time. You are doing great this far. Don't worry." He said reassuringly.

Sasuke nodded in understanding, standing up and taking another leaf for his practice. Naruto looked at the raven but his expression abruptly changed in a deep frown. Something is wrong, very very wrong.

Suddenly six people landed out of nowhere, surrounding them in a well practiced formation. Naruto was instantly on his feet, pushing Sasuke behind him as he eyed his opponents.

They are strong Naruto could feel it, they had hidden their chakra perfectly, so well that Naruto hasn't even sensed their presence until it was too late.

The ninjas laughed at them, "So the Demon cares about the carrier huh?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he growled low in his throat.

"Figures, they are both monsters after all." Another one mocked.

Naruto launched forward in cold fury with an intention of ripping the ninjas head off but was hit by a powerful spray of water from behind, forcing his body to hit a nearby tree hard.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, he could not understand why these people are attacking them. They have done nothing to them.

He tried to reach the blonde but was blocked by two black clad ninjas.

" Uh-huh." one said shaking his head, "You are not going anywhere you little slut. You are coming with us." He grabbed his shoulders hard enough to leave a bruise behind, causing Sasuke's body to stiffen.

Naruto shot up and ran towards the raven but the other four ninjas surrounded him stopping him from reaching the raven, their hands running fluently in different seals.

Naruto's own hands formed a familiar seal and four Naruto's puffed around him catching the ninjas off guard and kicking them out of his way.

He looked at the raven only to stop in awe. Sasuke is fighting with the two. His moves are graceful, fluent as if he has done it hundred times before. A looks of deep concentration on his face but his eyes are blazing with suppressed fury.

Naruto grinned, I knew you are better than these assholes, he thought.

The blonde has enough time to dodge when an enemy nin tried to drove a kunai on his back taking advantage of his mild distraction.

He jumped out of their way and formed a few quick hand signs making two blades of wind on his hand. He'll cut them in pieces for insulting Sasuke like that.

Wind roared around them as Naruto attached four ninjas in a fierce combat, fairy red chakra mixing with his own blue giving it a purple tint. The ninjas dodged his attacks, forming different combinations they tried to catch him off guard once again.

They are assassins, ordered by someone to execute them, their moves are skillful, mechanical, eyes hard, full of hate, merciless. Their hands moved quickly to form familiar seals, thunder and water mixed together attacking the jinchuriki with an intention of killing, of splitting his body in thousand pieces.

Naruto is not weak, he is anything but weak, purple chakra swirled in his hand rotating in a huge sphere and he slammed the rasengan on the ground, forcing the attack to change its direction, sending his enemies at the far ends of the training compound.

He spared a glance at Sasuke, he is holding his ground properly. His taijutsu moves are nearly perfect mixing with his genius mind it has developed to a new level. Naruto grinned as he watched the two ninjas having a hard time against their so called 'weak carrier'.

Sasuke ducked a punch coming from his opponent and moved his legs in a half circle hitting the other nin in abdomen. His hands moved quickly, taking advantage of the ninja's moment's weakness and pressed on a pressure point on his chest hard, paralyzing his body momentarily.

Sasuke has a great knowledge about the pressure points in a human body. He has read about them and practiced his taijutsu in a way that could be mend with his knowledge. The young Uchiha smirked as he watched the ninja slump forward in a boneless heap.

He quickly dodged the kick that was thrown at him by the other ninja. Pulling out two kunais he hit the fallen ninja hard on the back of his head, causing him to lose his consciousness.

He leapt forward to deal with the other, his chakra surging through his body in a steady pace but his heart thumping and adrenalin rushing through his veins in excitement as his kunai crashed with another similar weapon with a 'thunk'.

….

When the black clad ninja fell on the ground with a loud 'thud' Sasuke let a triumphed smile graze his lips. He was panting hard from the long fight but nevertheless happy. He has done it. He has defeated them on his own.

Turning around he looked at his blonde companion still fighting with two ninjas while the other two are lying on the dusty ground like lifeless rag dolls. Sasuke flinched when his eyes fell on the blood oozing from the raw wounds on the fallen ninja's body. Unlike Sasuke's this fight has been more brutal.

He watched as the blonde smashed the two ninja's heads together, blood trailed down from their foreheads, both gasped for breath as two hard kicks on their stomachs left them breathless. They fell on their knees, panting and coughing up blood.

But Sasuke was not looking at them, his eyes widened as he watched one of the fallen ninja throwing a chakra infused kunai at the blond right where his heart should be, if Sasuke didn't knew better he would have thought that it would only hit his back and won't do much harm but that was not the case, the speed with which the kunai is coming he's sure it'll pass through the blonde's body hitting his heart dead on.

His blood ran cold, it is too late, he is too far and one of the ninjas has once again engaged Naruto in fighting, distracting him from the attack. If Sasuke called out then the ninja combating with Naruto will harm him and if he does not then also he'll lose his blonde.

Thoughts ran through his head like a hurricane as he jumped forward without wasting another second. 'Nonononononononono' his consciousness screamed at him. He can't lose him, not now, no, but he's too late, the kunai is moving too fast…the two ninjas are now holding Naruto in place with some kind of seal…. "NO." he screamed….

Something happened, Sasuke does not know what, but suddenly the world around him slowed down. He could see Naruto looking at him in horror and frantically trying to free himself from the grasp of the two ninjas, he could see the kunai moving but now in a slow motion, as if the world has stopped rotating to save his precious person's life, his prayer has been accepted by the heavens for the first time in his life…

Sasuke moved as fast as humanly possible and pushed the ninja holding Naruto hard, causing him to stumble and lose his focus, releasing the seal, the kunai grazed past him, drawing a thin line of blood in his forearms, the chakra surrounding it burning his skin, Sasuke gritted his teeth to fight against the pain as he fell on his knees.

Deep red chakra surrounded the blonde, replacing his human features with claws and fangs, his blue eyes turning red, in a blind fury Naruto launched a ball of chakra hitting the ninja who has thrown the kunai, knocking his unconscious or may be dead, Sasuke was not sure.

The blonde ran towards the two ninjas, smashing them against the nearest tree with brute force. White hot pain surged through their veins as their throats were grabbed by the 'Demon's' hands, the chakra burning their flesh and the claws drawing blood. They gasped for breath, trying to do anything to stop the hand that was cutting their air supply successfully, but it was of no avail.

Sasuke watched in horror as the two ninja's determined expressions replaced with fear, fear for their lives, and slowly so very slowly the life from the eyes started to fade away.

"STOP IT!" Sasuke cried unable to look at the scene. "That's enough Naruto. Stop." He said. Two fairy red eyes met his own and the blonde growled at him. Sasuke swallowed. He has never seen Naruto look at him like that.

Then the blonde fell on his knees, his eyes shifting from red to blue to red again. Sasuke watched as the blonde grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled them hard as if trying to wake himself up from a self consuming dream.

"Stop. Stop." He murmured. "STOP!" and Naruto found himself in front of the giant cage he has seen so many times but this time the demon fox is growling at Sasuke like he is the enemy.

"What is it Kyuubi?" he asked. The demon glared at him. " _ **The sharingan. I've told you to stay away from the Uchiha."**_ The gruff voice replied.

Now Naruto knows what sharingan is, one of the strongest bloodlines of Konoha, it has the power to control Kyuubi so what? It's not like Sasuke will use it against them. He trusts Sasuke enough to know that he cares for Naruto. The blonde huffed in annoyance.

"He won't use it against you. Now stop scaring him."

The giant demon fox sighed and laid on the floor of the cell, _**"You have fallen hard brat and from all people it has to be an Uchiha."**_

Naruto ignored the comment. He is needed somewhere else. It's not the time to listen Kyuubi's meaningless rumbles.

…

The table was broke into two as the fist slammed on it.

"Damn it. Damn you demon. Damn you."

A loud scream of frustration and anger rang through the air and the owner of the voice clenched his hands in fists, hard enough to draw blood.

"Those useless ninjas can't even complete a single task and to think that I've wasted my whole month's pay on them." A humorless chuckle was heard.

The room was dark and the only sound was the curses escaped the person's lips.

"You'll pay. Soon you'll pay. I can't allow you to be happy after snatching my happiness from me."

….

Naruto looked up to meet troubled red eyes instead of obsidian depths. Two tomoes were spinning lazily in each eye as Sasuke stared at Naruto with a look of confusion, concern and something akin to fear.

Sighing Naruto got up and rushed towards the raven, "Are you all right?" he asked stooping a little and helping the other boy to stand.

Sasuke tried to stand steadily but he is feeling too weak, his body leaned against the blonde for support. "Yeah I guess. Just a little tired." he replied.

"Turn it off Sasuke it's reducing your chakra level fast." Sasuke looked at the blonde, his face reflecting nothing but confusion.

A thin black brow rose, "Turn what off?" the raven asked.

"Your eyes Sasuke what else?"

"What about my eyes?" Sasuke touched his eyes to see if there are any injuries but found none, "They are fine."

"Sasuke I'm talking about the Sharingan. It's sucking you chakra." Naruto explained, confused why it is taking so long for Sasuke to get.

"S-Sharingan? You mean…I have…" the younger boy shuttered trying to find the correct words to erase his confusion and disbelief. He has activated the Sharingan? Their bloodline?

"How?" he breathed his eyes closing as he tried to calm his racing heart. "They said I'd never be able to get that, I'm a carrier, I'm weak, then how?"

Naruto was drawing soothing circles to calm the boy down. He knows the boy is hurting. His whole life he has been told he is too weak, has been looked down upon for something which is not even true.

"You are not weak Sasuke. You are one of the strongest persons I've ever met." He whispered softly. "Let's go home. You need to rest." And they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

….

"Don't you think we should inform Hokage-sama about this?" Sasuke asked.

He is sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard for support while Naruto is washing his wounds with a wet cloth and bandaging them.

"Do you think he will do anything about this? He'll probably give those bastards award for trying to kill us." The blonde replied sarcastically. Well this is the truth he thought bitterly.

Sasuke hummed but winced when Naruto's hands pressed against a wound with more force than necessary.

"Shit. I'm so sorry Sasuke, I was thinking…" he trailed off making Sasuke frown.

"What is it?" the raven asked softly.

"Someone has sent them Sasuke but who? No one should know that we train there. No one knows my schedule then how did they find us?" Naruto said thoughtfully. It is something that is bothering him the most. Is someone keeping an eye on them? Waiting for an opportunity to attack them?

"I don't know." The raven replied.

A comfortable silence settled between them as Sasuke watched Naruto tending his wounds with great care as if he is made of glass and will break if Naruto makes the smallest mistake.

"Do you think my family will accept me now that I've managed to activate the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence after a few minutes. Would his father acknowledge him now if he watches him fight? He wondered then looked at Naruto for a reply.

He has not noticed that Naruto's hands have stopped tending his wounds a few moments ago but as soon as his eyes met the deep sapphire looking directly at him he mentally slapped himself for asking that question.

Emotions are swirling in those blue gem like eyes, so many emotions that Sasuke felt like he would suffocate under their weight.

There was sadness, hurt, fear, disbelieve in those azure eyes but what made Sasuke's heart clench was, pride and understanding. Pride for his achievements and understanding for the reasons behind the question he has asked.

Then they were gone in a few moments, replaced by the usual mask of happiness. Sasuke sucked in a deep breath as the blonde gave him a bright smile. But no matter how hard the blonde tried to hide his pain, Sasuke knew him enough to see past the fake smile.

It is not the true smile he gets to see from the blonde, it is the hollow smile of a man who has lost everything and still has let go of the last person he held dear to his heart, willingly, just for the sake of their happiness.

A smile of a person who has ripped his heart from his body by his own hands and offered it in a silver plate to the person he wants to see smiling.

A smile of a person who has chosen hell only to offer his place in heaven to his beloved.

"I'm sure he'll be proud of you." the blonde replied and once again focused on wrapping the wounds with bandages avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

…..and something inside Sasuke broke, shattered in million pieces hearing Naruto saying those words to him. The voice was soft, so very soft but Sasuke has seen the azure eyes leave their spark as soon as the words left the blonde's lips.

"No he won't." Sasuke whispered, "Even if he does I would never forgive him. Not him not my mother or brother. They have died to me the day they disowned me, left me in that orphanage not giving a damn if I lived or died."

Sasuke paused for a moment to look at the blonde his hand grasped the blonde's bigger ones halting their movements and causing the blonde to look up. He leaned forward. He felt the other stiffen at the closeness but Sasuke did not pull back this time, his lips brushed against the blonde's cheeks softly.

"Thank you….for everything." He whispered in a voice full of sincerity and gratefulness.

…

 **There you have it! The longest chapter of this story! Thank you for reading. Please review/fav/follow if you like the story. Any ideas regarding the plot are welcomed. I hope to see you next week. Till then have a good day/night. Bye! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed. Especially the reviewers and the guest reviewers whom I can't thank personally. Thank you so much for your support.**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd. This is boy x boy paring and M-preg, violence. If you don't like then don't read. Excuse the grammatical mistakes. I'm really sorry for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Sooo let's start another long chapter…**

… **...**

Sasuke leaned forward. He felt the other stiffen at the closeness but did not pull back this time, his lips brushed against the blonde's cheeks softly.

"Thank you….for everything." He whispered in a voice full of sincerity and gratefulness.

Letting go of the shocked blonde Sasuke looked away in embarrassment his cheeks heated up as the thought of what he has just done drowned into him.

He has done that without thinking. He just wanted to remove the hollow look from the blonde's eyes and it was as if his body has moved on its own before he could decide what he should do.

Sasuke looked back at the blonde when he felt eyes on him. The blonde is now grinning at him with an amused expression in his eyes.

"Can I get a goodnight kiss Sasu-chan." He teased the raven smirking as the raven's face flushed and turned bright red.

"Shut up, Dobe. Don't make me punch you." Sasuke said glaring at the blonde and lowering his face so that his bangs could cover his reddening cheeks.

"Aww please temeeee~" Naruto whined enjoying the raven's embarrassment. This time the punch came making Naruto fall from the bed.

"Ouch." He murmured, "No need to be so cruel teme…" he grumbled under his breath and got up from the floor.

Sasuke smirked at him, "Hn. You deserved that." He replied before lying down on the bed and turning his back towards the blonde.

Naruto looked at the raven and sighed, a small smile forming on his lips. He brought his hands to his cheeks and lightly touched the spot where Sasuke has kissed him. Happiness bubbled up in his heart as he remembered the raven's last words, 'He'll not leave me.' He thought.

Slowly he made his way towards the bed climbing up he leaned against the headboard and covered himself with a blanket.

This has started around two months ago. At first they would go to sleep separately but at the middle of night one of them will sneak in the other's room haunted by some nightmare and unable to sleep, they would make themselves comfortable beside the other before dozing off to a peaceful sleep.

They have never talked about it, always maintaining a safe distance from the other not to wake the other up, the couch and the bed both being small, one of them would end up in a half sitting position in order to keep their bodies from touching and in morning they would pretend as if they have slept separately.

Still it was comforting, better than the lonely sleepless nights and now after two months this has become a routine.

Naruto glanced at the raven and smiled softly. The younger boy seems so peaceful while he is sleeping. He murmured a 'good night' before closing his eyes and relaxing.

….

 **A Few Days later :**

"What are you doing Usuratonkachi?" the raven watched the blonde struggling in the kitchen as soon as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Umm…making omelets?" the blonde replied and hit the egg hard with a spoon. The excess force he has used made the egg shell break immediately in the blonde's hands.

Sasuke shook his head walking towards the kitchen, "God, you are hopeless." He murmured. Taking another egg he gave it to Naruto. His pale hand covered the blonde's and held the spoon.

Naruto felt his cheek heat up from there closeness but held still. Sasuke guided Naruto's hands and hit the egg shell softly, making it crack. He held the crack and parted it letting the contents fell on the bowl underneath and then threw the shell away.

"See. Not so hard. Is it Dobe?" he asked smirking at the blonde.

Naruto sucked in a breath as Sasuke moved slightly away from him and nodded dumbly. Not even noticing the insult Sasuke has thrown at him.

….

 **Month four, Day 7 :**

They are lying on the soft grass of the training compound looking at the stars. It is around mid night and both of them are exhausted after the hard training session. After that incident they have started training at night, when there is no one near this area of the town.

Tonight the moon is hanging low in the sky, Sasuke felt like it'd touch the Hokage Mountain if it lowers itself a little. The whole area is shining in its sliver glow. Sasuke looked at his companion only to find him fast asleep on the ground, soft snores escaping from his parted lips.

The raven sighed. He knows the blonde is stressing himself too much. Getting up he grabbed Naruto's wrist and teleported them back in their apartment bedroom.

Covering the blonde with the blanket the raven caressed the scared cheeks lovingly and pecked on the blonde's cheeks.

"Sleep well…" he murmured softly before leaving the room to clean himself up.

…...

 **Month four, Day 16 :**

"Naruto I need to talk to you." the raven said as he watched the blonde write his mission report on a scroll.

"Yeah. I'm listening." The blonde replied not bothering to stop his furious writing. He needs to finish it in an hour damn it.

Sasuke looked at the blonde for a few moments, unsure how he should tell the blonde about his thoughts.

Sighing heavily he played with the hem of his navy t-shirt, "Well…I was thinking that now that I've learnt how to hide my chakra and the teleportation jutsu…" he paused for a bit and took a deep breath. "I want to work."

This made Naruto stop his writing. He turned towards the raven and cocked his head, "What?" he asked not believing what he has heard.

"I want to work Naruto. I want to help you with the bills." The younger replied softly.

"No." Naruto shook his head furiously. "No, it's too risky Sasuke. They'll kill you as soon as they find out who you are."

"Oh don't worry about that I'll just henge myself and hide my chakra….and I'm now capable of defending myself." Sasuke replied. He has thought about this a lot and finally decided that enough is enough he'll not let the blonde do everything on his own anymore.

Naruto frowned at the raven. "But you don't need to, I can pay the bills perfectly." He said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde, "I want to Naruto. I become bored out of my life when you leave for long missions. Not to mention do you think I haven't noticed how stressed you look now a days?" Sasuke's voice was harsh and Naruto winced a little at the tone.

The blonde sighed, he knows no argument will stop the raven now, he has made up his mind. "You know you can hold your hange for only around two hours right?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I'll just do some part time job that will allow me to work two hours in morning and in evening too maybe."

Naruto sighed once again, "Fine…"

Sasuke's eyes lit up at that, "Really?" he asked smiling.

"….but I've a condition." Naruto finished making the raven frown, "Which is?" he asked raising a thin black eyebrow.

"You'll work at Ichiraku. I'll talk to Teuchi-san and Ayame, they are one of the few people I trust fully. You'll be safe there Sasuke." Naruto said before adding, "Besides, your ramen is awesome." He grinned at the now blushing raven.

"Dobe." The raven murmured but nodded his head in agreement, "Fine." He said.

The next moment Naruto was in front of Sasuke hugging the boy tightly.

"I just don't want to lose you. I can't bear that Sasuke." he murmured in the raven's ear, making him shudder.

"You won't." Sasuke replied, patting the blonde's back lightly to reassure him.

Pulling back Naruto looked at the raven's face and kissed his forehead softly, making the younger blush lightly, "Promise?" he whispered.

"Promise."

….

 **Month five, Day 18 :**

Sasuke is humming softly while washing the bowls. It is around seven o'clock in the night, time for Ichiraku to close.

Putting the last bowl on the shelf he wiped his hands on the towel and sighed, he is not looking forward to go home, Naruto is out on a mission and Sasuke hates the idea of being alone in that apartment. Besides he loves spending time here.

Sasuke closed the shutter and walked inside Teuchi-san's home. He dispelled his henge revealing his raven hair instead of shaggy brown and pale skin instead of the tanned one. He does not transform fully during his working hours, just enough to prevent people from recognizing him, this way he could maintain his chakra for almost four hours now and the look he wears is so common in Konoha that customers never pay him a second glance.

"Come Sasuke eat with us." A cheerful voice said as soon as Sasuke entered the living room of Teuchi's house.

Sasuke smiled at the girl and nodded, slowly walking towards the kitchen to join them.

It was surprisingly easy to work in Ichiraku. The day Naruto has introduced them and told Teuchi and Ayame his true identity, he has many doubts but now after working here for a month Sasuke has come to accept this place as a second home. Just like Naruto.

Teuchi has accepted Sasuke for who he is without any hesitation. He has shown him how to make the noodles and with the help of his Sharingan Sasuke has perfected them within a few hours.

Sasuke glanced at the girl sitting beside him and chatting happily. Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, is an amazing person, Sasuke has gotten close to her over the last month. She is like an elder sister Sasuke never had. All in all Sasuke has found a new family.

Finishing his food the raven got up and went to the sink to wash his plate.

"Leave it Sasuke. I'll do it later." Ayame called out. Complying Sasuke left the plate in the sink.

"I should head home." He said, "It's getting late."

"Be safe son and have a good night." He heard Teuchi saying as he exited the front door.

….

 **Month six, Day 4 :**

They are sitting on the couch in the living room. Sasuke is reading a scroll sitting cross-legged while Naruto is devouring some Ramen Sasuke has brought him from Ichiraku.

"Man this is amazing! You are the best Sas." Naruto said finishing his dinner and pushing the bowl further in the table he leaned on the couch.

His hands accidentally brushed against Sasuke's bare feet.

The raven jumped up and bit his lip to stop the laugh that was about to escape his mouth. He is ticklish and his skin is sensitive.

The expression didn't go unnoticed by his blonde companion. He raised a blonde eyebrow at the raven who looked away.

Naruto grinned, "So you are ticklish huh?" he whispered making Sasuke shiver as the hot breath grazed his ear.

"N-no."

"Hmm….really?" the blonde once again brushed his hands on the pads of the raven's feet and this time Sasuke chocked on a laugh.

In a blink of an eye Naruto was over Sasuke tackling him on the ground. They both rolled on the carpet while Naruto tickled Sasuke without mercy, making him laugh out loud.

"Ahaha…ha..hahahaha…S-sto…A..Ah…Hahahaha…Stop." The younger managed to shutter out between his laughs but Naruto was determined not to stop this torture.

He held the raven's wrists tightly and pinned them on the ground restricting the raven's movements with his own body.

Once again he launched himself on at the raven making him squirm under him to get himself free while laughing hysterically.

"Oh God…hahahahahaha….Stop….ahaha…stop this…haha…"he shouted.

Sasuke has never laughed so hard in his entire life. God this is torture. He felt his stomach ache from all the laughing he is doing but still he was unable to stop himself.

"N-Nar…hahaha..Naruto…enough..haha…Stop." he felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and he shut them tightly as his laughter got harder.

"….Please Naruto…"

…and the tickling stopped abruptly. Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes open to look at the blonde who was still hovering above him, azure eyes looking at him intently.

Sasuke moved a little, feeling uncomfortable under the stare. Suddenly his hands were free and he looked up only to meet deep sapphire orbs.

There was something in those eyes Sasuke can't read, an expression that Sasuke is not used to seeing. He tried to looked away but found himself unable to do so, spellbound under the mesmerizing azure depths.

Naruto looked at the onyx eyes of the raven under him. His heart beating faster at their closeness. He does not know what he is doing but he felt like he is unable to control his body. He felt Kyuubi laugh at the back of his mind but the sound seemed to be coming from too far as if from another world.

Everything around them vanished leaving them in their own world and Naruto leaned forward letting his body guide his actions for the first time.

He lowered himself slowly, giving Sasuke the chance to shove him away but the raven just looked at his eyes and held still. Naruto could feel Sasuke's hot breathing on his own lips, they are only inches apart, and slowly Naruto brushed his lips on the raven's before pressing them fully.

It seemed like time has stopped as Naruto's lips captured the raven's soft ones. Naruto slowly moved his lips in a tender motion. He watched as the raven's body went rigid for a moment, his inky black eyes became wide and after a few tensed moments the raven closed his eyes finally responding to the kiss.

Their lips moved perfectly with each other in a gentle and smooth motion. It was not a hard or needy kiss, it was just a soft sweet lip lock which ended after a few seconds. Naruto pulled away to look at the younger boy. His eyes are still close, his face flushed and he is breathing heavily. Naruto has never seen anyone or anything more beautiful than this.

Sasuke felt his whole world spin around him as the soft lips pressed against him. At first his body tensed at the touch, but the gentleness of the touch made him relax. He has never imagined that something like this could feel so good.

Never in his entire life Sasuke has thought he would enjoy physical contact with another human being, he was always afraid, always felt dirty whenever someone would touch him but with Naruto it felt different, it felt right, his body craved those small hugs and comforting pats on his back, the tender kisses placed on his forehead, he felt wanted, needed, loved.

Today, what they had shared a few moments ago was something Sasuke has never experienced before. The kiss was so tender and loving that Sasuke felt lost in the feeling. Before whenever someone has kissed him it was full of lust, lust for his body, his beauty, they were forceful, brutal but this was something else, there was no lust in the blonde's eyes, there was only one thing that Sasuke could only think of as….Love.

This realization hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. Naruto loves him, not his body, but him, the true him. The blonde is in love with him but does he love Naruto?

Yes he does but he is not sure if he is in love with the blonde. Sure he enjoys his company, their fights even the silent moments but….

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The knock on the front door brought them back to the real world. Naruto hurriedly get off of the raven and helped him to stand, "Who could this be?" he murmured walking towards the door.

"Sakura?" he exclaimed as he opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Naruto." The konouchi replied, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." The blonde opened the door larger to let the girl enter the apartment.

"Hey Sasuke." she waved at the raven who is now sitting on the couch.

"Naruto I have the medical reports of Sasuke's checkup." she said looking at the blonde.

"And?" Sasuke asked curiously. They had asked Sakura if his Sharingan will affect his body and drain his chakra too much and she had run a few tests on him.

"Well from what I've found your chakra reserves are same as any other chunin or even lower jounins. So I don't think it'll cause your body any harm unless you use it for too long."

Sasuke nodded at the girl and offered a small 'thank you' to her. It is nice to hear that his body is capable of maintaining their bloodline limit.

"Well I should get going." Sakura stood up. She waved at them and disappeared closing the door behind her.

Sasuke looked at the other occupant of the room feeling his gaze on him. Naruto walked over to the raven and pecked on his lips, making the raven blush.

"You are amazing, you are the best thing ever happened to me." The blonde murmured softly before turning on his heels and walking away from the raven.

Sasuke blinked at the sudden declaration then a soft smile formed on his lips, he could get used to this.

….

 **Month six, Day 12 :**

Something is wrong. Sasuke could feel it. The last week was the best week of his life. Naruto was in cloud nine after their first kiss. They have shared a lot of innocent small kisses, with and without reasons during the last few days. Good morning kiss, good bye kiss, welcome back kiss, good night kiss etc.

The blonde was practically radiating happiness all over the apartment, his face never losing that stupid happy go lucky grin, just this time the smile reached his eyes. Those sapphire orbs sparkled with joy whenever they met Sasuke's onyx eyes.

Though Sasuke was not properly sure about his feelings for the blonde, still he was happy, just watching the blonde so happy made his heart fill with a feeling of happiness. All the dark days and nights of his past has stayed forgotten as he watched his future in the light of the new sun of his life, Naruto.

But something has changed the moment Naruto has entered their home after visiting the Hokage. The sunny smile has for some reason faded into a sad frown. Naruto has tried to smile at Sasuke but the raven knows him too well to be convinced by the fake smiles.

"What's wrong Naruto?" he finally asked watching him pack his bag furiously. "Leaving on a mission?"

"Yeah." The blonde replied without giving further explanation he continued to pack his bag.

Sasuke frowned at that, normally Naruto would tell him about his missions. He walked over to the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder, "When are you leaving?" he asked softly.

Naruto pulled the chain of the bag, finishing his packing and finally looked at Sasuke, "Now." He said, removing the raven's hand from his shoulder.

The raven gasped as his eyes met he azure ones, gone is the spark of happiness he has seen a few hours ago, replaced by a sorrow and regret. What could have happened to make the blonde regret something? Sasuke doesn't know.

"I'm getting late Sasuke, I need to leave." Naruto said taking his bag and turning towards the exit.

Sasuke walked in front of the blonde blocking his path successfully. Grabbing the blonde's jacket he pulled it making Naruto bend slightly. He cupped the blonde's cheeks and pressed his lips over the blonde's in a tender kiss. His hands caressed the blonde's scarred cheeks lovingly.

"When are you coming back?" he whispered softly breaking the kiss and looking at the blonde in eyes. Naruto looked away.

"In a month or two." He mumbled. Sasuke sighed and let go of the blonde, "Is that why you are sad? Because it is a long mission?" he asked.

Naruto just nodded his head not meeting his gaze, "Sakura will visit you regularly." He said and started to walk towards the front door.

His hands were on the door knob when Sasuke called out, "Be safe. I'll wait for you."

Naruto's hands clenched, he squeezed the knob and closed his eyes, willing the tears that are gathering at the corner of his eyes to go away.

Naruto turned back abruptly, in a flash he was in front of Sasuke, holding the raven close to his chest. He captured the raven's lips in a kiss. Their lips moved with each other. Naruto's hand's grabbed the silky raven hair pulling their bodies closer. The kiss was not innocent like the others they have shared previously, it was desperate yet full of emotions.

Naruto nibbled on the raven's lower lips, causing him to gasp and part his lips, giving the blonde a chance to deepen the kiss. Sasuke moaned as Naruto explored his mouth, mapping it, remembering it. He felt weak on his knees as the heated kiss continued, his hands shot up and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, other hand encircled around the blonde's neck for support.

Sasuke felt something salty entering his mouth. 'I'm not crying am I?' he thought, removing his hand from the blonde he touched his cheeks. 'No I'm not crying. Then Naruto? Why is he crying?'

All his thoughts jumbled in his mind and Sasuke felt a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Suddenly Naruto pulled away, breaking the kiss and leaving Sasuke breathless. He placed his head on the raven's shoulder and Sasuke felt Naruto slipping something around his neck but his mind was too busy in gathering air in his lung's to concentrate on anything.

"This necklace is the only thing I've from my parents. I've never removed it ever, it has always stayed near my heart. Sasuke now you have my heart. Keep it. Keep it close to your heart." Sasuke's eyes widened at those words. His hands clutched the stone now hanging from his neck and he looked up, "N-naruto?"

The said blonde silenced the raven with another soft kiss on his lips. He slowly moved upwards to kiss the raven's forehead,

"I love you Sasuke. God I love you so much." he breathed out kissing the tip of his nose and his closed eyelids. His hands caressed the raven's pale cheeks. Finally with one last peck on the lips he pulled away, "I love you." with that he turned on his heels and in the blink of an eye he was out of the raven's sight.

Sasuke stood there, still a bit dazed from the kiss, trying to comprehend what Naruto has said a few moments ago.

Suddenly he was feeling too empty. He looked down at the necklace. The blue diamond hanging from it reminded him of Naruto's eyes. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. This has never happened before. They has never kissed like that, like their life depends on it, they has never confessed their love to each other.

Sasuke felt dampness on his shoulder and realized that the blonde was crying. 'Why was he crying?' Sasuke wondered, he felt a sudden urge to stop the blonde from going to the mission but it was too late, he was already gone.

"Came back to me safely…please." He murmured softly.

….

It has been a few days since Naruto has left. Sasuke has started to spend more and more time in Ichiraku. He does not like to go in an empty home. It feels wrong without the blonde ball of sunshine there. Without his warmth the home felt cold. Moreover no matter how much he tried he could not shake off the bad feeling, Naruto's parting words repeated in his head over and over, making his insides cold with fear.

That is why Sasuke is still working cutting the vegetables for tomorrow. Teuchi walked over to the raven, "It is late Sasuke. You should go home." He said softly. The said boy just nodded his head putting the vegetable in the counter he formed necessary seals and puffed away.

Lying on the couch and snuggling to Naruto's pillow Sasuke inhaled the smell deeply. It still has Naruto's smell on it which helps him to lull into sleep. 'I love you.' Naruto's voice echoed through his mind as soon as Sasuke closed his eyes.

The knock on the door pulled Sasuke back to reality from his half asleep state. Closing his eyes he tried to sense the chakra of the person and sighed, "Sakura."

Walking over towards the door he opened it and motioned Sakura to come in.

"So how are you Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking at the raven.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way, "Same as always. You know you don't need to come to check on me just because that idiot has told you to."

"Yeah I know." Sakura murmured, "I wanted to check on you, see how you are coping with the news."

At this Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What news?" he asked curiously.

"Oh you know the mission and all." Sakura replied.

"Yeah it is long I know but he'll be back in one or two months I can deal with that." The rave replied making Sakura frown.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" she asked in a low voice.

"What?" Sasuke is getting impatient. 'What does she wants to say?' he thought.

Sakura looked at the raven, locking her emerald eyes with the onyx depths, "It was a Suicide mission Sasuke."

….and Sasuke's world crumbled, shattered into thousand pieces.

….

The sound of whip cut through the air as it hit the limp body hanging from the chains. The room is dark, the smell of blood in the room would make anyone nauseous. The room looked like a picture from hell.

The figure hanging from the chains bit lips to stop himself from screaming. He'll not give them the satisfaction of hearing his pain.

His once tanned body is now pale, both from the absence of sun and from the blood loss. Once golden locks now drenched in his own blood and fell on his face hiding his facial expression from his captors.

The man standing in front of him clad in a black cloak with red clouds on it chuckled, "Tough, aren't we?" he whispered near the blonde's ear and grabbed his hair roughly. The blonde winced as the hard slap landed on his face making his already split lips bleed again.

Another sharp pain ran through the blonde's body as the whip made contact with his bloody and bruised skin. It stung as if a thousand needles have pierced his skin. He gritted his teeth to stop the scream that tried to rip away from his mouth.

"Why are you being so hard? Kyuubi's healing powers has decreased remarkably showing his reducing chakra, now all we need is for you to stop struggling. You can't escape, your chakra is bound then why don't you give up?" The man said.

"Never." The blonde spat but whimpered a little as a sharp kunai drove into his shoulder.

"You will break." The man hissed with a venom filled voice. The kunai twisted in the flesh tearing his skin and drawing blood.

"Ah!" a soft cry escaped from the blonde as the man removed the kunai only to drive it back on his stomach.

Sweat was dipping down the blonde's forehead, he panted hard trying to maintain his consciousness against the torture but it was becoming too much.

The man slashed his torso with the kunai, blood dipped the long deep gash. Smirking the man opened a packet of salt, tearing it slowly in front of the blonde he emptied it in the bucket beside them. The salt mixed in the hot steaming water immediately.

The blonde's eyes widened in alarm, realizing the next move of his torturer he closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth preparing himself for the pain. Soon the salty hot water was splashed on his wounds. The blonde's mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt his flesh burning. A few tears escaped from the corner of his tightly closed eyes but went unnoticed by the black clad man who was now laughing hysterically at his pain.

Before he could overcome the pain his hands were grabbed. The black clad ninja took one of his fingers and broke it. His face twisted in pain as one by one all his fingers undergo the same treatment. He took deep breaths to stop himself from screaming but that also hurt, perhaps he has a punctured lung, he thought.

The blonde coughed up some blood and felt a sharp pain in his chest. His vision blurred as he reached his limit of endurance.

Another man entered the room clad in the same cloths as the man torturing the blonde. His black hair tied behind his neck to stop them from falling on his face. He watched the blonde impassively.

The blonde's body fell limp and hung low. He did not notice the newcomer. Through his blurry vision he only saw a flash of raven hair, onyx eyes, pale skin, a cocky smirk….and remembered some words he has said.

'When will you come back?'

'In a month or two.' He has every intension of keeping his words but…

"I'm…s-sorry Sasuke…" with those words the world around the blonde faded into darkness.

…

Sasuke shot up in his bed with a piercing scream. His Sharingan spinning wildly as he frantically looked around and tried to make out where he is.

Finally switching the light on he slumped on the bed, his body falling in a boneless heap on the mattress. This is happening everyday for the last two months. After Sakura has informed him about the suicide mission, about Akasuki, the organization capturing jinchurikies to have their demons extracted, Sasuke has started having these dreams.

The Hokage has ordered Naruto to kill the nine Akasuki members or kill himself, letting the demon go free to kill them before they could extract and seal it, Naruto was a danger to the village while Akasuki was on his trail.

Sasuke could not find logic in this. How could they? After how they have treated the blonde how could they hope that he would sacrifice his life for them?

'He did, didn't he?' his mind supplied.

Sasuke clutched the sheets underneath him, "Shut up." He shouted, "He is alive. I know he is." He murmured.

He felt something wet on his cheeks. Touching his cheeks he sighed when he saw blood on his hand. This has happened before too. Every night Sasuke would see a blonde, being tortured, the dream would end with a whisper of his name and Sasuke would found himself crying tears of blood for his beloved.

Yes beloved. Sasuke's body shook as he choked on another sob. It has taken him too long to realize that he is in love with the blonde. Now he can't even tell him how much he loves him.

"He'll be back soon." he murmured trying to reassure himself when a detail from his dream made him frown. He has never seen another man entering the cell before, there is always one person torturing the blond.

Sasuke's body shuddered and he shook his head to free himself from the too vivid images. 'No it is just a dream, Naruto is fine.' He thought but his own thought seemed unbelievable to him.

Getting up from his bed he went towards the calendar and gave a large cross on yesterday's date. Two months and thirteen days. The blonde has left for the mission two months and thirteen days ago.

"You said you'll be back in one or two months." Sasuke's lean frame trembled, "You better keep your words, you Usuratonkachi." He slammed his first on the wall hard, bruising it but he doesn't care. He just wants the pain to go away, wants to see a pair of azure eyes and the sunny smile directed at him again…is it too much to ask for?

Sighing he made his way towards the bathroom, he needs to go to Ichiraku. He doesn't want to stay in the house, it reminds him of the blonde too much.

….

 **Two days later :**

He was making ramen when he heard them, whispering among themselves.

"Have you seen that?" one man asked.

"Yeah. I thought we have finally gotten rid of that monster." The other replied.

Sasuke's heart rate picked up at the mention of Naruto. He concentrated some chakra in his ears to enhance his hearing.

"I think we will very soon. You have seen him right? Do you think he'll survive without anyone's help in that condition? And we all know no one will help him." the first man replied in a relieved voice that made Sasuke's blood boil. 'How could they? How could they hate the very reason they are alive for?'

"Yeah you are right. He's probably dead by now he was almost dead when I saw him lying near the village gates. I hope he'll rot in hell for what he has done."

Sasuke could take no more. With a growl he launched himself at the two men, grabbing their throats tightly.

"You will not say another nasty comment about him." He hissed making the two men flinch. He glared at them, his Sharingan spinning wildly with three tomoes in each eye.

"W-why are y-you defending hi-him Uchiha-s-sama?" one man shuttered out his body trembling in fear.

Sasuke laughed at that, a humorless venom filled laugh that made them shiver form fear, "I'm not an Uchiha." He said throwing the men at the nearby tree, they hit the tree hard and slumped on the ground still shaking. Sauke smirked, "And I'm defending him because he is the reason scrums like you are alive and happy."

With that Sasuke teleported towards the village entrance. He searched for the familiar chakra but could not sense it. Thousand of what ifs ran through his mind as he searched for the blonde frantically, dropping his henge in the rush.

His heart stopped when his eyes fell on a figure lying on the dirty ground near the gate. He ran towards the figure and dropped on his knees, "N-Naruto!"

Sasuke flinched as he saw the whip and burn marks, thousands of scars and deep gashes on the blonde's body, still oozing blood.

He slowly carefully moved the blonde and turned him on his back taking his head on his lap. He caressed the blonde's cheeks tenderly, not wanting to hurt him any further, "Naruto? Can you hear me?"

The blue eyes opened ever so slightly and the blonde lifted his hand to place it over Sasuke's, "S-sas…I-I've ma-made it…I've re-returned to yo…" the hand fell limp at his sides and the blue eyes closed shut.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke cried out and held the blonde close, he placed his ear on the blonde's chest and sighed in relief when he felt his heart beat. It is not too late, Sasuke thought, he just needs to call Sakura and she'll heal Naruto. Everything will be fine.

"Leave him." A rough voice ordered. Sasuke looked up to see a very familiar face, a face he hadn't seen in years. His features twisted in anger and he glared at the man with blood red eyes.

The man's eyes widened at that, "You-" the man started but cut himself off abruptly, his own Sharingan spinning in his eyes, "Leave him." He said once again, this time in a harsher tone.

Sasuke felt his blood boil, he felt lightning cracking in the sky, and his body absorbed the natural element. He has learnt chakra manipulation in last few months, his own chakra mixed with the natural lightning. The whole area surrounding him lit up as the lightning landed on the ground, making a shield like configuration around the raven and the blonde.

Blood red eyes glared at the other pair of blood red with venom and hatred, "I won't let you ungrateful people kill him." Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth. "….Father."

The man's eyes widened at that, he advanced towards them only to be thrown back by the violent lightning chakra.

"How did you-" but before he could finish his sentence he watched with wide eyes as his disowned son and the demon of the village disappeared in the blinding lightning.

….

 **Finally another chapter! Please review/fav/follow if you like the story. I hope to see you all next week.**

 **I want to ask something. The next chapter will contain a lemon. Now I want to know if you want me to do a full lemon of just leave hints. Please tell me what you want I'll do the next chapter based on your opinions.**

 **Thank you for reading the story. Have a good day/night. Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and opinions on this chapter. I want to thank the guest reviewers thank you so so much for your support. Also thank you who has faved or followed the story. I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations.**

A/N: From Mjus's review I think there may be some misconceptions about the plot. So I want to clear them. First, the mysterious avenger is not Fugaku. He was just there when Sasuke was trying to take Naruto home and like all the other villagers he also hates Naruto and wants him dead, so he tried to stop them.

Secondly, if you are thinking why would Orochimaru risk releasing Kyuubi to destroy Akasuki, well I've wrote in the second chapter in Orochimaru's pov, "I'll just have to seal him again." which means he was skilled enough to seal the Kyuubi(I really think he was because in the manga dying while sealing a biiju wasn't necessary, Minato did that because he didn't know any other method for sealing a demon, he had said that himself to Kushina). Orochimaru sent Naruto in the mission to just get rid of the Akasuki by any means necessary, he doesn't care about the village's protection, being the Hokage was like a prize to him for killing Sandime.

 **Warning: LEMON ALART! Don't read if you don't know what this means. I think this should be MA rated according to FFN. Once again I'm sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I won nothing but the plot.**

… **..**

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked anxiously as he watched the green healing chakra on the girl's hand vanish without healing a single wound on Naruto's battered body.

After teleporting back to their home Sasuke has immediately called Sakura and told her to come over as soon as possible, stating that this was an emergency. The medic nin has arrived after fifteen minutes and since then she is trying to heal the blonde while Sasuke watched the scene silently from the door of the bed room.

When the pink haired medic nin looked at Sasuke, he knew immediately that more bad news is awaiting for him. The girl sighed heavily, "I'm so sorry Sasuke. His body is not accepting foreign chakra thus preventing me from healing his wounds. Probably Kyuubi's chakra is thinking any outside chakra is harmful for Naruto." She said looking at Naruto with pity in his eyes.

Sasuke does not like the look. Maybe Sakura is Naruto's friend but she has no right to pity him. He shook his head slightly; no; this is not the time to think about those things. At this moment all that matters is Naruto's recovery.

"So when is he gonna wake up?" Sasuke asked hopefully, 'Probably the fox will heal him as soon as he wakes up like every other time?' He thought to himself.

Sakura hesitated for a moment, "Just bandage his remaining wounds, I've done the major ones but I need to go back to the hospital now." She said avoiding Sasuke's previous question.

Sasuke frowned at that, she is hiding something. He glared at the girl, "What is it?" he asked in a hoarse voice, his tone was demanding and hard, emotionless.

Sakura walked over towards the exit of the room and stood in front of Sasuke, she locked her eyes with the onyx orbs, "He has slipped into coma. Kyuubi is too exhausted to heal him, the demonic chakra is almost nonexistent at this moment. I think he'll wake up when he regains the demon's healing abilities….if he pulls through until then on his own. I'm sorry." She said in a low voice and brushed past the raven, making her way toward the front door.

She stopped while twisting the knob to unlock the door and returned to look at the now shocked raven standing at the doorway of the only bedroom of the apartment, "Take care of him." She whispered before turning around and leaving the apartment.

Sasuke stood, shell shocked, trying to absorb the information he just got from the girl. 'No this can't be happening.' His mind screamed but deep down he knew she was telling the truth.

Slowly the raven made his way towards the bed, towards his beloved, the person he was dreaming for last two months constantly, the person who has taken away his darkness and filled his world with light, the person he has fallen in love with.

Sasuke bit his trembling lip and squeezed his eyes tightly to stop the tears welding up in his eyes looking at the now pale man lying on the bed like a lifeless broken doll. He slowly sat down at the corner of the bed and touched the scarred cheeks, caressing them lovingly.

Sasuke felt tears rolling down from his eyes but did nothing to stop them. This person lying in front of him would never cry for himself, so Sasuke cried for him, cried for his pain and losses.

With trembling fingers he traced the burn and whip marks on the blonde's shoulder, Sakura has just bandaged the major wounds, so they are still visible. Sasuke felt another wave of sorrow wash over him as he touched the third degree burn marks, the flesh has taken a deep blackish red color there. He gasped as the scenes from his dreams flashed in front of his eyes.

A black cloaked man, Naruto, whips, blood, fire, torture, small whimpers of pain, unshed tears, a broken whisper,

"Sasuke…"

His body jolted up as he realized they were not dreams, they were visions, visions his Sharingan was showing him, another ability of his blood line. He removed his hand instantly feeling nauseous, "Oh god…" he murmured.

A chocked sob escaped his lips as he examined closely the extent of damage of the wounds, "What have they done…?" he whispered feeling utterly helpless at the situation. After starting training with Naruto he has thought he will never feel this helpless again but here he is sitting beside his blonde dobe feeling miserable.

He grabbed the limp hand and held it tightly. He entwined their fingers together, "Come back to me…you said you will come back. Please…come back…please…" he whispered brokenly. He placed the blonde's hand on his cheek trying to feel the warmth but the hand was cold, Sasuke removed his own hand and the hand on his cheek fell back on the bed lifelessly.

Sasuke leaned down and placed his arms lightly around the blonde, he hid his face on the blonde's shoulder, a place he has cried his hearts out and always felt reassured.

His body shook as soft sobs escaped his lips soaking the pillow under them.

…...

Fugaku Uchiha stormed into his house, slamming the front door shut. He was feeling angry, no not angry, he was furious. How can this happen? The boy, his younger son whom he has disowned years ago, the disgrace to their family, the carrier, How did he become that strong? Why was he protecting the demon?

Several questions swirled in his mind like a tornado. He ignored Mikoto's questions and entered the library locking the door behind him he walked over to one of the book shelf. Was the information on carriers wrong? His one decision of disowning that boy has caused him more than he was willing to pay, it has caused him his elder son, caused Mikoto to change into a different person, leaving him with a broken family.

He opened a large book on the Uchiha traditions and sat down on the chair putting the book on the oak table. He scanned the pages quickly for any kind of information that can give him a proper explanation of today's events.

Fugaku felt his hands shake, he could still see the two furious Sharingn eyes glaring at him with hatred and rage, never in his entire life Fugaku has felt fear, not even in front of the worst enemies but in front of that 'carrier', Fugaku sighed, no not that 'carrier', his younger son, Sasuke has proved himself worthy of the Uchiha name, he has felt like that look could burn his very soul and send it to rot in the pits of hell.

Fugaku closed the book, there was nothing in it he has not read before. He walked over to the shelf and pulled out another book. He needs to know where he has made the mistake, with that thought he emerged himself in the book.

…

Sasuke is sitting beside Naruto, changing his bandages. It has been six days, he sighed, six days and the blonde have not opened his eyes even once. His wounds are healing, slowly but still faster than normal. Sakura has told him that the fox has started to heal him but when he'll regain his consciousness is still uncertain.

Sasuke finished bandaging the blonde and put the bandages on the table beside the bed. He held the blonde's hand on his, leaning down he pressed his lips on the blonde's forehead, placing a soft kiss there.

"Wake up." He murmured, "I'll kick your ass if you don't wake up soon." he said glaring at the blonde. After a few moments he looked away, unable to look at the unconscious man any longer.

Memories of the day he has tried to kill this same person plunged him like a kunai. He felt a sharp pain in the depth of his heart, he felt like it is his fault, maybe the blonde hasn't forgiven him and now is torturing him in the worst possible way. Sasuke knew it was irrational but he could not stop his mind from thinking these things.

"You said you have forgiven me. You said you would be there for me. You won't break your promise would you?" he murmured softly.

Sasuke gasped when he felt a squeeze on his hands. He looked at the blonde and noticed the closed eye lids were fluttering. A wave of relief and happiness washed over the raven. "Naruto…" he called softly.

Blue eyes slowly blinked open but promptly snapped shut as the bright day light assaulted the sensitive eyes. Sasuke hurried towards the window and closed the curtains.

"Naruto." He called again a bit louder, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulders.

The blonde groaned loudly and opened his eyes. The unfocused blue eyes blinked a few times to adjust his surroundings. Sasuke watched as the hazy eyes looked around the room and finally stopped when it fell on him.

"Sas-" Naruto tried to speak but a series of coughs stopped him. Sasuke was at his side in a moment with a glass of water in his hand. He pressed the corner of the glass on the blonde's lips and tilted his head slightly, helping him to drink the water.

Naruto sipped the cold water greedily as fast as he could, relieving the dryness of his throat. Sasuke removed the glass when Naruto finished drinking the water.

"Do you need more?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. He reached his hands out to touch the pale cheeks of the raven. Sasuke took a deep breath when the blonde's hands touched his cheeks. This time the hands caressing his cheeks are warm.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered in a low voice. His voice was hoarse due to lack of use; the weakness of his body is also making it hard for him to speak.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" the blonde asked wiping the tears that are now rolling down from the onyx eyes with his thumb.

Sasuke hasn't realized he was crying until the blonde has asked him but Naruto's words made him angry. He grabbed the blonde's hand that was caressing his cheeks in his own, "You idiot." He said glaring at the blonde.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused, why is Sasuke angry? Has he done something?

"You idiot." Sasuke repeated, "How dare you ask me how am I? When you are the one fighting with death for past few days?" Sasuke's voice was dipping with raw emotions. He wiped the hot tears streaming down his eyes furiously with the back of his hand.

"How dare you ask me why am I crying? When I thought I've lost you for last two months?" Sasuke squeezed the blonde's hand unconsciously.

"How dare you kiss me, tell me you love me and just leave me?" Sasuke was sobbing uncontrollably by now.

Puffy bloodshot eyes looked at him and Naruto felt his heart clench. He never wanted to hurt him, never wanted to be the reason of the boy's pain. He tried to sit up but grimaced as pain shot through every part of his body.

Sasuke pushed the blonde lightly, making him lay down on the bed.

"Don't." he said, "If you fall in coma again I'll kick you to a bloody plump."

Naruto grinned at the raven hearing the usual emotionless tone, "Oh yeah? You can try."

"Naruto…." The raven whispered. The said blonde looked at him questionably but instead of an answer he felt a pair of soft lips over his own. The kiss was gentle at first, lips moving in a sync motion with each other. Naruto pulled the raven closer by placing his arm around his shoulders. His hands grabbed the soft raven locks.

But this was not enough. Sasuke was desperate to convey his emotions by this kiss, he was eager to feel the blonde's taste he remembers so well from the last time. He was desperate to believe that it was true, that the blonde is alive and well.

Sasuke pressed his lips forcefully on the blonde's his tongue tracing the blonde's lower lips asking for entrance which the blonde readily granted. Sasuke slipped his tongue in the blonde's mouth taking the sweet taste deepening the kiss.

Naruto was shocked for a moment but he recovered quickly, he parted his lips letting the raven deepen the kiss. They both moaned softly and parted after a few moments, panting hard and trying to catch their breaths.

Sasuke pressed his forehead on the blonde's, his body weight supported on his hands to avoid hurting the blonde by falling over him. He pecked on the blonde's lips and locked his eyes with the azure ones,

"I love you too." He murmured, "Next time give me time to reply before you leave me."

Naruto looked at the raven with wide disbelieving eyes. He could not believe his ears. Sasuke loves him. He has never thought that his feelings will be returned, never expected he'll be able to have this person's love. His sapphire eyes glinted with unshed tears of joy.

"Thank you. I love you." he whispered before capturing the raven's lips in another deep kiss.

….

"I could have killed you. It would have been easy but it was so much fun watching you suffer for him. Watching you moving around like a living corps." The figure sitting on the chair smirked.

"Never thought he'll come back. Oh well it's even better." The kunai slashed the apple on the table in two with one perfect shot.

"I was a bit sad that I'm not the one torturing you demon. I was sad I cannot watch you suffer but that will change." A laugh rang through the room.

"Live these moments. Enjoy your happiness. This will just enhance the pain." Pale fingers squeezed the kunai tightly causing droplets of blood to fall on the white core of the now sliced apple coloring it into a deep red.

"The storm is coming. I'll break you into pieces. I'll give you so much pain that you'll beg for death."

….

"No I won't eat it. I'll rather eat my ramen. Thank you very much." Naruto pouted like a child and looked away.

It's been five days since Naruto has opened his eyes. Some of his wounds have healed but his body is still weak. The Hokage has given him a month off and told him to rest a bit by sending a messenger bird a few days ago.

So now Naruto is sitting on his bed while Sasuke is trying to make him drink some juice that is supposedly healthy for him.

"Come on Naruto don't be a child this will help you heal." Sasuke replied.

Naruto shook his head furiously, "No means no. I'm healing just fine and that thing is horrible."

"That is because I've mixed herbs in it." Sasuke cried out frustrated at the blonde's behavior. "I'll make you drink it in one way or other."

Sasuke took a big gulp of the juice in his mouth grimacing slightly at the taste. He held the blonde's chin tightly forcing him to face him. The raven pressed his lips on the blonde's. He bit his lower slightly making the blonde gasp and forced the liquid in the other's mouth.

Naruto chocked and tried to spit it out but Sasuke kept their lips lock and closed the blonde's nose with his hands forcing the blonde to swallow the liquid.

Naruto panted and coughed as Sasuke released his nose and parted their lips. "That was cheating!" he shouted raising an accusing finger at Sasuke, the raven smirked at him, "Hn."

"You'll pay for this." Naruto's hands grabbed the raven by neck and smashed their lips together kissing the raven forcefully. Sasuke responded to the kiss willingly. They deepened the kiss, the raven's hand's grabbed a fistful of blonde hair pulling their bodies closer. He moaned as the blonde mapped his mouth with his tongue sending shivers down his spine.

They parted as the need for air increased and looked at each other. Naruto grinned at the panting raven, "I can drink the whole glass for this reward." He said cheekily.

Sasuke looked away to hide the blush which is now forming on his cheeks. He punched the blonde's arms lightly,

"Hn. Idiot."

…

Sasuke was standing in front of the oven cooking breakfast but his mind was elsewhere, he was looking outside through the window, thinking. The weather was a bit cold indicating the end of autumn and the beginning of winter. He can't believe it's been almost a year since they have met.

Sasuke is a bit tensed. Starting today Naruto is once again joining as an active shinobi. It's been a month and a few days and the blonde has returned to perfect health but Sasuke could not forget the bloody and half dead form of his beloved no matter how hard he tries. He could not forget the visions his sharingan has showed him.

He was so deep in thought that he hasn't heard the bathroom door open, nor did he heard the footsteps approaching him.

Sasuke jumped in surprise when he felt hot breath ghosting over his neck. A tan hand grabbed his and turned the oven off.

"You are burning it." The blonde whispered in his ear making Sasuke's body shiver at the feeling.

The blonde pressed his lips on the pale neck and placed a soft kiss there. "What's bothering you?" he asked trailing a line of kisses along his neck and stopping over the raven's pulse.

"A..ah..!" Sasuke moaned as the warm lips pressed on his pulse, kissing and sucking on it, trailing a hot tongue over the sensitive flesh.

"D-don't." the raven whispered. Naruto stopped and turned the raven so that he could see his face. He pecked on the raven's forehead lovingly. "What's it?" he asked softly pressing their foreheads together and locking their eyes.

Sasuek sighed as strong arms encircled around his waist pulling him closer to the comforting warmth. "I don't want you to go." He murmured.

Naruto smiled at him and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. "It'll be all right." He murmured back. "You trust me right?"

Sasuke nodded. He trusts the blonde more than he trusts himself.

"Then believe me when I say I won't leave you alone." He whispered before closing the gap between their lips and locking them together.

….

The room was dark. Sasuke turned on his bed for the nth time and sighed. Naruto was out of the village on a mission and he was feeling lonely.

This always happens whenever the blonde leaves for a long mission though Sasuke has gained partial control over the ability of his Sharingan of watching people, but he could not do that always.

Without Naruto beside him he feels empty and cold.

He smiled as he remembered the argument they were having the night before the blonde left which turned into a tickle fight and of course Sasuke was the victim of the blonde's merciless tickling.

The thought of the blonde always manages to cheer him up, but there was something else that was bothering Sasuke. It has been four months since Sasuke has told Naruto he loves him, six from Naruto's side but they have never tried to take the next step. All they do is kiss nothing else.

Sasuke knew Naruto would never force him in a physical relation if he is not ready. The blonde is afraid that Sasuke is not ready, after what happened to him in past Naruto thinks that he will break if someone touches him intimately.

He sighed, he himself is not sure if he is ready to take the next step. He knows Naruto would never hurt him. He would never ask Sasuke for anything more. Sasuke has seen it in his eyes, Naruto would be happy to just have him there.

But Sasuke is not like him. He is selfish, he wants more. He wants to have a real family with the man he loves. He wants Naruto to love him not only with his heart and soul but also with his body.

He had thanked god a thousand times for making him a carrier the day he realized that he would be able to have family with the blonde. That if he wasn't a carrier they won't have met. If he wasn't a carrier he would have never felt such unconditional love but Naruto is right. No matter how much Sasuke wanted it, he was still afraid.

Sasuke felt himself dozing off as the thoughts jumbled in his head. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes welcoming the darkness.

….

It has taken Fugaku four months to find the information he was searching for. Finally after going through all the books on carriers in his own and in the village library he has found one book, one book stating the powers of carrier instead of their weakness.

Closing the book he sighed. He needs to bring Sasuke back. It was a mistake, the worst mistake of his life.

…..

Naruto was lying on their bed, his head resting on Sasuke's lap. The raven was stroking the blonde's hair making him feel dizzy. Naruto sighed contently and hummed a soft tune.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered causing the blonde to look up at him. Sasuke looked away and blushed. He doesn't know how to say what he wants to say damn. All the practice he was doing in front of the mirror for this moment was of no use. He is feeling nervous!

Naruto frowned when he saw Sasuke look away. 'Why is he hesitating?' he thought and sat up on the bed.

"Sasuke?" he asked softly trying to assure the raven that he'll listen whatever he has to say.

Sasuke did not dare to look at the blonde, God it is so embarrassing he thought. He took a deep breath to calm himself, 'Get a hold of yourself Sasuke.' he scolded himself.

"Willyoumakelovetome?" He blurted out.

"What?" Naruto could not catch a word Sasuke has said, 'what is wrong with him?' he thought. "What are you saying Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at the blonde and sighed. The blue eyes are concerned, Sasuke felt relaxed looking at them.

"Will you make love to me?" he whispered slowly.

Naruto was surprised. He was not expecting this so soon, he had thought Sasuke would need more time to trust him that much. He cupped the raven's cheeks in his hands and turned his face towards himself, locking their eyes.

"Sasuke….are you sure? I don't think you are ready." He said softly. He doesn't want to deny or hurt the raven's feelings but he truly thinks Sasuke needs more time.

"No." Sasuke murmured. "No I don't need more time. I'm ready." he replied breaking the eye contact.

"Sas look at me." Naruto ordered. He looked at the deep onyx eyes, searching them for lies. He found trust and love mixed with some fear there but there was something else, hope, and Naruto knew instantly that Sasuke is ready. The hope in his eyes was stronger than his fear and Naruto would not crush his hopes of a beautiful future.

He pulled the raven in a tight hug. "If you want me to stop just say so." He murmured in his ear. Sasuke nodded his head and hugged the blonde back.

Pulling back Naruto placed a soft loving kiss on his forehead. Sasuke felt his heart beat faster as the blonde kissed the tip of his nose and then finally pressed his lips on Sasuke's.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the tan neck and pressed him closer, parting his lips slightly he let Naruto enter his mouth, letting the blonde deepen the kiss. They both felt pleasure washing over their bodies.

Breaking the kiss Naruto placed butterfly kisses all over the raven's beautiful face, tracing every curve of his face with his lips. Sasuke closed his eyes and let the blonde take care of him. He felt like a princess who is loved and cherished whenever the blonde's lips touched his skin.

Pale fingers curled in the blonde locks as the blonde captured his lips for another heated kiss. Their tongue's rubbed together and they both moaned at the feeling. Naruto slowly rubbed his hands on the raven's chest touching him through his clothes.

Breaking the kiss Naruto started to kiss the raven along his jaw line. He opened the first button of the raven's shirt and nibbled on his neck. Sasuke tilted his head to give Naruto more space. The blonde started placing small kisses on the pale skin before stopping over his pulse, Naruto knows this is Sasuke's sensitive spot, he kissed there and sucked over the pulse, grazing his teeth lightly over the skin, earning a soft moan from the raven.

He unbuttoned two more buttons of the blue shirt revealing smooth creamy white skin. He started kissing the now exposed chest, nipping and sucking, making Sasuke shiver. He moved his attention to one of the erect nipple, stopping there and placing a soft kiss on the nub. The hand on his hair tightened but Naruto said nothing he licked around the nub before taking it in his mouth.

"Ah!" Sasuke gasped and cried out at the feeling tugging the blonde's hair. He could not believe something like this could feel this good. Another wave of pleasure ran through his body when Naruto's other hand brushed on the other nipple, pinching it lightly.

Naruto pulled away and looked at the raven. He was panting heavily, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. Naruto felt himself getting aroused just from the sight of the beautiful raven. He pressed the raven backwards, making his back hit the bed and his head the pillow.

Naruto opened three more buttons exposing the raven's stomach. There was a long scar on the pale stomach just above the belly button. Sasuke's eyes snapped open as the shirt was removed from his body. He tried to cover the scar with his hand when he saw Naruto looking at it but Naruto caught his hand.

He placed kisses on the tip of each fingers, "You don't need to hide from me. I love you everything about you," he whispered making the raven blush like a tomato.

He started to trail the scar with his lips while his hand worked on the knot of the pj the raven was wearing. He placed soft kissed on the raven's stomach and stopped at the belly bottom. He swirl his tongue around it making the raven moan out in pleasure.

When the knot of the pj opened he looked at the raven. Placing a small kiss on the plump lips he pressed his forehead on the raven's, "Are you sure you want this?" he asked caressing the pale stomach lightly. Sasuke held the blonde's gaze for a few moments and nodded. Naruto smiled at him, he pecked on his lips.

Sasuke looked at the fully clothed blonde and frowned. He tugged the blonde's shirt. Naruto took the hint and removed it along with his pants leaving him in his boxers only.

Sasuke blushed as the well toned tan skin exposed. He traced the strong abs with his fingers and caressed his sides. He brushed his hands over one dusty nipple, earning a small groan from the blonde.

Naruto sat between the raven's legs and started to pull down his pjs along with his boxers. When they were removed Naruto looked at the now exposed raven with awe. Sasuke is beautiful, more beautiful than anyone he has seen so far and during his travel with his sensei he has seen a lot.

Sasuek blushed and tried to cover himself with his hands, "Don't look." He murmured weakly.

Naruto looked up at the raven and blushed, god he felt like a pervert for looking like that but he could not help it, "You are beautiful." He whispered.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away, "Don't say embarrassing things." He murmured, making the blonde smile.

Naruto leaned down and started to kiss the raven's thighs he sucked on the soft skin making the raven moan out. His one hand stroked the raven's semi hard member slightly as he placed kissed on the raven's inner thighs.

Naruto placed one finger at the raven's entrance and frowned when he found wetness there. He shook his head, 'maybe he can lubricate himself because he is a carrier.' He thought to himself. He swirled his finger around the small entrance and entered one digit slowly.

Naruto stopped when he felt the boy under him stiffen. He looked up and knew Sasuke is remembering his horrible past experience. The raven was murmuring incoherent words like 'please' and 'sorry'. Naruto leaned down and caressed the raven's cheeks.

"Sasuke snap out of it. It's me, Naruto." He murmured softly and placed small kisses on the raven's face.

"You trust me right Sasuke? You trust your Dobe don't you." he murmured. This stopped the raven's trembling, he opened his eyes and looked at the blonde, "Dobe…" he murmured and captured the blonde's lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered breaking the kiss, he kissed the raven's tears away, "Do you still want me to continue?" Sasuke nodded at him, "Make me forget Naruto." He whispered back.

Taking a deep breath Naruto pushed the first finger all the way in, "Relax" he murmured and stroked the raven's member to distract him.

Moving the finger around, he inserted another finger and started a scissoring motion, stretching the small hole as far as he could. Leaning down he gave a tentative lick on the raven's erect nipple while he fingered the raven.

"Ahh…Na-Narutoo…ah!" Sasuke cried out as the blonde's finger's brushed against something inside him. He arched his back off the bed and panted.

"W-what was th-that?" he asked panting as he watched the blonde remove his fingers. Naruto just smiled at him, he removed his own boxers. Sasuke blushed brightly as he watched the other in his naked glory.

Naruto kissed the raven on his lips, "Ready?" he asked placing his hardening member on the raven's entrance.

Sasuke nodded. Naruto pulled the other boy on his lap and kissed the corner of his lips as he slowly pushed inside, groaning slightly as the tight heat engulfed him, his other hand stroked the raven's now erect member.

Sasuke felt breathless when the other entered him. It hurt but at the same time he felt complete. He felt Naruto placing soft kisses on his sensitive earlobe. After few moments the burning sensation turned into a dull ache and Sasuke moved his hips slightly to give the blonde the hint.

Naruto kissed him deeply before pulling out slightly and thrusting in. He started a slow pace. He knew Sasuke's back would be killing him in the morning if he doesn't do something. So he gathered some chakra on his palms. He has read this in his sensei's books that this helps to reduce the pain. He mixed it with some kyuubi's chakra and placed the warm hand on the raven's back, slowly massaging his backside helping his muscles to relax.

"Ngh…ah…Naruto…" Sasuke moaned at the feeling of the hot chakra pressing on his pressure points.

"Am I hurting you?" Naruto asked thrusting slowly in and out of the raven. Sasuke shook his head and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

Naruto kissed the pale forehead. He pulled out and slammed back hitting the raven's sweet spot dead on.

Sasuke's back arched as he felt waves of pleasure washing over his body, "Ahh..Naruto….Ahhhh…" he cried out and closed his eyes tightly. This feeling was overwhelming, Sasuke felt loved, he felt like he is the luckiest man in the world.

Naruto smiled and pulled the raven for a kiss. "Does it feel good?" he asked his one hand still massaging the raven's back. He pressed it on a pressure point and Sasuke moaned out, "Ah! Oh God…" he cried out holding the tanned shoulders tightly.

Naruto picked up his pace, he pushed some chakra to make the thrust more powerful and continued to move in and out of the raven groaning loudly at the amazing feeling.

Sasuke has never felt something like this, he has never thought he would give his body to other person willingly, let alone enjoy it. But Sasuke was glad that he did. He moaned loudly as another deep thrust send waves of pleasure through his spine.

"Ahh..ha..ha…Naruto…naruto…ah…naruto…na-naruto…naruu…oh god!...Naruto…." the name was like a mantra to him he chanted it over and over again as he felt white hot pleasure shooting through every nerve of his body.

Naruto felt his climax approaching. He started to stork the raven with his thrusts. The moans of his name were like music to his ears, he kissed the raven deeply. He felt the lean body under him tremble as the raven released his load all over their stomachs. His screames went muffled by the deep kiss and his body fell limp in Naruto's arms. With one final thrust Naruto also emptied himself deep inside his lover.

"….nnnnghnn…..hhahh…ahhh…."Sasuke moaned softly as the hot fluid hit his sensitive insides. Naruto pulled his limp member out of the raven and pulled him closer to himself. He laid their bodies on the bed.

"I love you." he murmured at the other boy's ear kissing the lobe but Sasuke has already fallen asleep, Naruto ran his fingers through the other's sweat soaked hair and brushed some raven locks from the angelic face. He placed a soft kiss on the raven's forehead and pulled the covers over them allowing his own body some rest.

…

 **All right this was my first lemon and this is the best I can do. Sorry if I have disappointed you. I'll probably remove it after I finish the story. Please review/fav/follow if you like the story.**

 **Have a good day/ night. Bye :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really sorry I could not update last week. I was out of station. Thank you so much for all the reviews/favs and follows. I'm grateful for your support.**

 **To guest reviewers: Thank you for your support.**

 **Warning: Same as the previous chapters.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.**

… **..**

Fugaku turned from side to side on his bed, trying his hardest to get some sleep and failing miserably. Finally he sat up and looked at the sleeping figure of his wife beside him.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. He could not take it anymore. Since the day he has read the book, everything seems pointless, Mikoto's cold behavior, his old mistakes, everything. He never needed to do what he did.

Closing his eyes Fugaku once again tried to remember the words written on the book. He could remember every single word because of his photographic memory, a gift of his advanced bloodline limit.

The chapter was marked as, 'Uchiha carriers.' Fugaku never knew that there were other carriers in the clan, but according to the book there were three more carriers in the clan in last five hundred years, the last carrier was born around three two and half hundred years ago.

The book says that the gene that carries their bloodline limit is minor in carriers, like every other book. It also says that carriers are too soft hearted and it's not their place to become a merciless killing machine like other male ninjas, though there chakra level is like any other normal male shinobi.

Fugaku is not quite sure if he should trust this because most books say that the chakra levels of carriers are lower than a male shinobi.

Though, this was not the thing that had bothered Fugaku most. No, it was the next paragraph of the chapter.

The book says that one of the three previous carriers of the clan has activated his Sharingan. According to the book if a carrier awakens his Sharingan then that means the said carrier has gone through too much emotional trauma in his life. Sharingan responds to the emotions and when a carrier awakens his Sharingan his emotions are so strong that they unlock more capabilities than a normal fully matured Sharingan.

In simple words if a carrier manages to activate his Sharingan, his eyes will be stronger than other Uchihas and will have special abilities that other clan members do not possess. Which makes Sasuke's sharingan the strongest among the whole clan.

For past two months Fugaku is trying to think how he can get Sasuke back. He has even asked Hokage-sama to order the demon to hand Sasuke over to Fugaku but Orochimaru has refused saying it is not his problem that Fugaku has found out about Sasuke's power's now and not before disowning him.

He has thought about dragging him out of the demon's den forcefully but decided against it, Sasuke is strong now, stronger than many jounins in the village, trying to force him will be the worst thing he could do.

Finally Fugaku has decided he'll talk to Sasuke, the boy used to crave his attention when he was a child, perhaps he could convince him into returning back to the clan. Even if he has to apologize, he is willing to give up his Uchiha pride for once if that results in a profit for the clan.

…...

Sasuke hurried towards the living room as soon as he heard the front door opening. Naruto is returning from a week long mission today and he has missed the blonde terribly, not that he would ever admit it.

Naruto smiled when he saw his beloved coming towards him. He dropped his bag pack on the floor and rushed towards him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I missed you." the blonde whispered in the raven's ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Sasuke's spine.

He smiled at that and tightened his grip on the blonde's shoulder. "Welcome home Naruto." He murmured. He felt the other nod against him.

They pulled back after a few moments. Sasuke frowned when he saw the blood strains on the orange jacket Naruto is wearing,

"Are you hurt?" he asked, opening the zipper of the jacket hurriedly to examine if there are any major wounds.

Naruto shook his head, grabbing the hand of his beloved he placed a soft kiss on it, causing Sasuke's cheeks to heat up.

"I'm fine, Kyuubi has healed me. I'm just tired." he replied.

Sasuke nodded his head and removed his hand from the blonde's grasp, "You need a shower." He declared and pushed Naruto towards the bathroom.

Stripping Naruto went inside and turned on the shower, letting the cold stream of water wash the dirt and blood from his body.

He smiled when he heard the door of the small bathroom open and close and felt a pair of warm hands starting to massage his sore muscles.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned against the touch, enjoying the caring side of his beloved. Naruto could not help but fall more deeply for the raven every time he sees him. Sasuke is like air to him, he needs him to breath, to keep on living.

A soft moan escaped his lips when pale fingers started washing his hair while massaging the scalp skillfully. He sighed contently and turned towards his raven. Sasuke was only in his boxers and there was a contented look on his face too.

Naruto pulled the raven closer to him, causing the raven to step under the spray of water fully. Sasuke yelped at the sudden treatment but allowed the blonde to hug him as soon as he felt the warm arms wrapping around him.

"Don't sleep on me, idiot." Sasuke murmured. He finished shampooing the hair and started to rub the soap on the tanned back, washing it carefully.

"I won't." Naruto mumbled and placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder, taking in the so familiar but unique smell of his beloved.

Sasuke shivered when he felt Naruto placing soft butterfly kisses on his neck. He felt the hands on his waist tighten their grip but he did not protest. He knew Naruto is too exhausted but every time he'll return from a long mission he'll hold Sasuke like a lifeline until he falls asleep, not letting him go for a single moment.

After finishing soaping Naruto, Sasuke pushed him a little so that he was under the spray of the water again. He locked his eyes with the blue ones as soon as they parted and leaned in, capturing the blonde's lips in a soft loving kiss.

Naruto responded to the kiss willingly, pouring all his love and longing in the kiss. He felt Sasuke doing the same. As the water washed over them they both drowned themselves in passion, deepening the kiss and holding the other as close as possible.

They pulled back when the need for air become too much. Sasuke turned off the shower and grabbed a white fluffy towel. He rubbed it on the wet blonde hair, drying it properly before lowering it and drying the tanned body of his beloved.

When Sasuke was finished he looked at the blonde who was resting his head on his shoulder and sighed heavily realizing that the blonde has fallen asleep due to exhaustion. The arms on his waist are now hanging at his sides limply and the heavy body of his lover is leaning on him for support.

Sasuke encircled his arms around the sleeping blonde and teleported them in the bed room, finding it easier than dragging the sleeping blonde through the apartment. He laid his beloved on the bed and placed a soft kiss on the forehead before removing his wet boxers and drying himself with the towel in his hands. He climbing up and adjusted himself in the small bed. Wrapping his arms around his beloved he cuddled up to him and pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

Long pale fingers stroked the wet blonde hair lovingly as Sasuke watched Naruto sleep peacefully with a small smile on his lips. He loved these moments, loved watching the other man peacefully asleep in his arms. It is not like he does not like when Naruto makes love to him, no his does but these are the moments when he could feel just how deep Naruto's feelings go for him, how much the blonde trusts him, to let all his defensive walls down like this.

Giving a peck on the blonde's lips Sasuke placed his head on his beloved's chest, hearing the rhythmic beatings of the strong heart underneath and closed his eyes. He would not mind living a thousand years if he has Naruto with him. With this thought Sasuke let the scent of his beloved lull him to sleep.

….

The rays of the morning sun entered the small room, falling on Naruto's sleeping face directly. He furred his brows and tried to turn around but something was holding him, stopping his movements. Azure eyes snapped open trying to detect any potential threats but when it looked around the eyes softened.

The thing that was stopping his movements was nothing but his beloved's arms. Naruto removed the arms around him carefully and pulled himself up on his elbows to look at his lover's sleeping face closely. Sasuke looks like a child when he sleeps, peaceful, contented and happy. He placed a small loving kiss on the pale forehead then he kissed the closed eye lids, causing them to flutter a little. Naruto smiled at that, he loves waking his raven up in the morning.

Placing a soft kiss on the tip of the raven's nose he captured the thin pink lips for a kiss. After a few moments he felt the other responding. Sapphire eyes looked up only to meet sparkling onyx orbs. Naruto smiled in the kiss and deepened it as he felt arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him down.

The pulled back after a few moments, "Good morning." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, sending shivers down his spine. He kissed the lobe causing the younger to jump up in surprise.

"M-morning…" Sasuke whispered back.

Naruto slowly started to trail kisses down the raven's jaw line then along his neck, he nipped and sucked at places earning soft moans of pleasure from the body underneath him. Naruto slowly moved in between Sasuke's parted legs and grinded their naked bodies together. Both felt ripples of pleasure washing over them.

Sasuke tugged the blonde hair and pulled the blonde for another kiss, smashing their lips together and plunging his tongue in his lover's mouth, dominating the kiss. Naruto let him control the kiss. Sasuke moaned loudly, breaking the kiss when he felt Naruto's hardness rubbing on his already wet entrance, teasing him. He wrapped his legs around his beloved's waist encouraging him to go on.

 **Knock. Knock.**

Two loud knocks on the front door broke the beautiful spell driving both Naruto and Sasuke in the world of passion. Naruto removed himself from his position over Sasuke and flopped on the side of the bed.

"Who could it be?" he whispered frowning.

"Probably Sakura. She always visits when you return from a mission." Sasuke replied putting his now dry boxers on. He walked over to the closet and threw a pair of t-shirt and pjs towards the blonde along with his orange boxers.

"Get dressed. I'll open the door." Sasuke said putting on a shirt and a pair of sweat pants, when he heard another set of knocks on the door.

Sasuke hurried through the living room and opened the front door, "Damn it Sakura you-" he froze. The hand on the door knob tightened painfully, causing his knuckles to turn white when his onyx eyes met with a similar pair of eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a harsh tone, he felt hatred and rage building up and trying to take over his rational mind.

"I…"

"Who is it Sasuke?" said raven turned his head towards the source of the voice and noticed Naruto walking towards him.

As soon as the blonde noticed the man at the front door his eyes widened but he composed himself and said in a formal voice, "Please come inside Uchiha-san. How can I help you?"

Fugaku threw a dirty look at the blonde, "I'm here to talk to my son. You can go Demon." He replied grimly.

Naruto did not seem bothered by the insult at all, he walked over to Sasuke and stood behind him, taking one of the raven's hands he squeezed it conveying his support wordlessly.

Sasuke glared at his father, "Don't you dare insulting Naruto." He said gritting his teeth and squeezed back his beloved's hand reassuringly.

"Look Sasuke you don't need to pretend you care about this demon. I'm here to take you home. He won't be able to hurt you anymore." Fugaku said but realized that he had made another grave mistake when furious red eyes glared daggers at him, promising a very painful death.

"Take me home huh?" Sasuke laughed bitterly and met his father's eyes, he felt anger rising at the pit of his stomach but the hand of his beloved holding his own kept his mind calm enough to have the conversation.

"If you don't remember you are the one who disowned me. You are the one who made sure I would suffer for bringing disgrace to your family name." he said, venom dripping from his tone.

Fugaku looked shocked for a moment, he looked at the joined hands of his son and the demon and frowned, "I'm really sorry Sasuke. If I knew you were not a disgrace I would never have-"

Fugaku never got the chance to finish his sentence, he found himself trapped under a genjutsu, he felt his body drowning in depths of sea, he could hear distant voice of his son. Fugaku activated his Sharingan, trying to break free but as the book has said, even Sasuke's inexperienced Sharingan was more powerful than his.

The elder Uchiha grasped for breath when he was brought back to reality, he felt his knees go weak and fell on the ground, panting hard and coughing.

"How does it feel?" he heard the cold emotionless voice of his younger son and looked up to meet a pair of steely black eyes filled with hatred only. Gritting his teeth in anger Fugaku tried to stand up but failed, this is not how he thought about this encounter, this is the ultimate humiliation, to be kneeling in front of a 'carrier' and the 'demon', Fugaku is not going to forgive Sasuke for this.

Sasuke continued, "How does it feel to be drowned? You feel breathless and helpless. How does it feel to be weak?" Sasuke paused for a moment to gather his jumbled thoughts, he felt Naruto squeezing his hand tightly and sighed, he is thankful for the silent support the blonde is giving him.

"Do you know how many times I felt like drowning? Drowning in my sorrow and misery, in the pain inflected by the lust filled dogs who calls themselves great ninjas? Do you know how many times I thought about just ending it all? Where were you then? Why didn't you try to take me back?"

Sasuke's breathing was coming out quickly, he knew he was hyperventilating but he could not help the rush of adrenalin in his body, taking a few deep breaths he started to speak again,

"I know why. Because all you want is power. You want me back because I've activated the Sharingan, because I'm stronger now….stronger than you, Uchiha Fugaku, the clan leader of the oh so great Uchiha clan." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"But I'm not a fool anymore. I'm not an Uchiha anymore, I'm Sasuke, just Sasuke. You said you'll save me from the demon huh?" he chuckled humorlessly, "Guess what…He is the one who saved me from myself, who helped me to get strong, showed me a new world, a new life, a better life."

Sasuke took a few steps backwards, "Even if I forgive you for what you did to me, I'll never forgive you for trying to kill my Naruto, for trying to stop me from helping him when he was wounded." With those final words Sasuke slammed the door of the apartment close and slumped against the warm body behind him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the trembling form of his beloved and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his temple lovingly.

"Thank you." he whispered to the raven's ears.

Sasuke just shook his head. He knew why Naruto was thanking him but he hasn't done him any favor, he has just stated the truth. So he just tightened his hold on his blonde beloved.

"I love you." he whispered softly and let his body relax in the protective embrace.

….

Fuagku can't believe this. It's impossible. How can Sasuke become stronger than him without proper training from the clan in handling the Sharingan? How did it happen?

He slowly stood on his feet, using the wall as a support, he needs to research more on the Sharingan of a carrier, he need to search through the forbidden scrolls. May be they would have some more information.

He turned on his heels wanting to leave the place as soon as possible, and almost bumped onto someone.

He looked up and his eyes met with a pair of emerald eyes. He narrowed his eyes when the other smirked at him.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly, he's not in the mood of chit chat with random strangers well not really, he has seen this person before in the hospital but that does not makes them acquaintances either, right?

"Meet me at the hospital entrance at seven p.m. sharp." The other said still smirking.

Fugaku saw red, he felt his blood boiling, Fugaku Uchiha does not take orders from people.

"Uh-huh. Don't look at me with your creepy red eyes. Trust me it's you who need my help not the other way around so meet me at seven." The other said looking at him and then at the closed door behind him suggestively.

Fugaku looked at the person for a moment before he brushed past the other and made his way towards the exit, he is in no mood to deal with any other shits at the moment.

….

"Naruto, Sasuke open the door." The loud bang followed by the calls of a very familiar voice rang through the whole apartment.

Sasuke sighed and pulled back from the warm embrace. "I told you she'll come." He whispered to Naruto frowning that their first morning together after Naruto's return from the mission has been ruined.

Naruto chuckled at the expression on Sasuke's face and pecked him lightly on his lips.

"Coming." Naruto shouted moving towards the front door.

"I'm going to make some tea." Sasuke mumbled, turning around and walking over to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted opening the door wide to let the girl enter the apartment.

"Where is Sasuke?" she asked walking inside and sitting on the couch.

"He's in the kitchen." Naruto replied sitting beside his teammate.

"How was your mission Naruto? Are you injured?" she looked at the blonde beside him, her eyes scanning him for injuries.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan." Naruto replied happily. "Thank you for looking over Sasuke during my absence." He said sincerely.

Sakura smiled at him. They relaxed and started to chat idly. A calm atmosphere settled in the apartment.

They both jumped up when they heard sounds of things breaking. Naruto looked up towards the kitchen from where the sounds are coming and his eyes widened in horror. Sasuke was lying on the floor, the cups he was holding were also on the floor, shattered in thousand pieces.

"SASUKE!" he was on his feet in an instant rushing towards the kitchen. He knelt beside his beloved and gasped when he saw the broken pieces of the cups embedded on Sasuke's body and blood oozing from his wounds.

Naruto lifted the raven in his arms, "S-sasuke.." he whispered tentatively, shaking him lightly to wake him up, "Wake up.."

He ran towards the bed room and laid the smaller boy on the bed. Naruto looked up when he felt another presence in the room, his eyes met with his pink haired friend's.

"Sakura-chan!" he cried, his voice heavy with fear and concern. "What happened to him Sakura-chan? Why is he not waking up?"

Sakura walked over to the bed and sat beside the unconscious boy. Her hands glowing green with chakra. She slowly pulled out the pieces of broken cups embedded on the pale skin and ran her hands over the bleeding wounds, healing them with her medical nin jutsu.

When she finished an anxious Naruto was already hovering over the raven from the other side of the bed.

"Why is he still unconscious Sakura-chan?" he asked in a panicked voice. He could not take it anymore, his beloved is in pain, he is looking deathly pale, there were droplets of sweat on his forehead and his body is shivering lightly but Naruto could do nothing to help him.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto let me give him a checkup. Leave the room for a few moments." She ordered the blonde.

Naruto shook his head furiously, "NO!" he cried, "I'm not leaving him, please do something Sakura-chan, please." He begged the medic nin.

Sakura looked at the blonde for a few moments and sighed again, "Fine." She mumbled starting the basic check up with checking Sasuke's pulse.

….

Onyx eyes slowly fluttered, dark eye brows furring as consciousness returned to the pale raven haired boy. He blinked for a few times, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. A soft moan escaped from his lips when he felt ripples of pain shooting through every part of his body.

"Sasuke?" a raspy voice called out softly. Sasuke blinked again, his hazy mind getting a hard time comprehending his surroundings. He looked to his side and found a pair of azure eyes looking at him with concern, as their eyes met, relief washed over the distressed ocean blue eyes.

"Oh! God Sasuke, you are finally awake." Naruto whispered placing soft kisses on his hand over and over.

Sasuke frowned, he tried to sit up but strong arms stopped him, pushing him down on the bed again, "W-what-" he started but a series of coughs escaped from his dry throat.

Naruto hurriedly took the glass from the table beside the bed and pressed it on Sasuke's lips, raising his head with his other hand to help him drink the water.

Sasuke sipped the cold water quickly and sighed when he felt a bit refreshed. He lay down on the bed again and watched as Naruto adjusted the covers.

"What happed?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him and smiled, his eyes sparkling with happiness, "You fainted while making tea for us."

Sasuke frowned, he remember now he was making tea and Naruto and Sakura were chatting in the living room, but why is Naruto so happy?

"Oh." He replied shortly.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's forehead before pulling back and locking his eyes with the onyx orbs.

"Thank you Sas. I'm so happy." He whispered cupping his beloved's cheeks and placing a soft loving kiss on the pink lips.

"Why? What did I do?" Sasuke asked when Naruto pulled back. He was confused. Why was Naruto thanking him?

Naruto smiled again his hands left the cheeks and went down to caress Sasuke's belly from over the covers.

"Someone is coming Sasuke, a living proof of our love, someone who'll make our family complete."Naruto whispered looking at Sasuke in eyes.

Sasuke gasped, his eyes widening in shock, his hands flew over his belly and he looked at Naruto trying to find any lie in the statement. Though he knew his Naruto never lies to him but he could not believe this.

Sure at first he allowed Naruto to touch him intimately because he wanted to start a real family with the person he loves, but as the days has passed Sasuke's view has changed, whenever Naruto has touched him, Sasuke has felt overwhelmed with the amount of love Naruto has for him and somehow the thought of only allowing the blonde to touch him for a baby has left his mind. All that mattered to him was being close to his beloved, letting himself drown in passion and love the blonde was showering him with.

…and now when he is finally a few steps away from having his family, he can't believe it.

"How long?" he whispered breathlessly.

This time Naruto captured his lips for a deep kiss, pouring all his love and happiness in the kiss, slowly deepening it.

"Six weeks." He murmured on the raven's lips after pulling back.

Sasuke sighed, a small smile making its way on his lips as he rubbed his hands over his belly lovingly. He felt tears of happiness welding up in the corner of his eyes so he closed them and listened to what Naruto was saying.

"Sakura-chan said that you had probably stressed yourself and used your Sharingan more than your body could take at this moment, resulting in chakra exhaustion." Naruto paused for a moment before continuing,

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I should have dealt with him. I was so worried Sasuke. For a moment I thought I'll lose you too." Naruto held Sasuke's hand tightly and caressed the pale cheeks with his other hand.

"Don't scare me like that." He mumbled, hugging the raven lightly.

Sasuke ran his hand on Naruto's back, drawing soothing circles to calm the blond down. He felt sad for making his beloved worried like that.

"Shhh. It's all right Naruto. It was not your fault. We didn't know that my body won't be able to take the stress, don't blame yourself Dobe." He murmured in the blonde's ears, kissing the scarred cheek lightly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered pulling back and staring at the younger boy. "I want to ask you something…" he said nervously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing waiting patiently for the blonde to continue. He watched as Naruto pulled something out from his pocket, but he could not see what the thing is in the darkness of the room.

"I thought I would ask you this in the morning but I never got the time." He took some deep breaths to calm down his racing heart.

"Sasuke will you be mine forever?" he asked, he knew this sounds cheesy but nothing was coming in his mind right now.

Sasuke laughed at that, "I'm already yours you dobe." He said still laughing. Why is Naruto so nervous about something like this? He should already know that Sasuke is never going to leave him.

Naruto shook his head and took the raven's hand on his own, "I mean, will you marry me Sasuke?" he asked again.

Sasuke's laughter died down, he met the azure orbs of his beloved and grasped at the amount of love he saw there. No matter how many times he has seen the same love in those eyes, this always overwhelms him, how did he get so lucky to receive such love?

He slowly pushed himself up, supporting his body weight on his elbows and sat on the bed, facing Naruto directly. He felt tears pouring down his eyes, this was too much for him, more than he has ever imagined he'll get in his entire life.

He encircled his free arm around his beloved, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yes…" he whispered, his voice thick with emotions.

A chocked sob escaped Naruto's lips. He slipped a ring in Sasuke's ring finger and wrapped his own arms around the raven.

"I love you so much." Naruto whispered, tightening his hold on the raven, "Both of you…"

Sasuke smiled, he let his tears soaking his beloved's t-shirt, he was so happy that words could not convey his feelings at the moment.

"We love you too." He whispered back capturing his beloved's lips for a tender and loving kiss.

They'll find their happiness….in each other's arms.

…..

 **Finished finally. I'm sorry again for the late update. Please review, fav or follow if you like the story. The next update will be on 10** **th** **October. Thank you for reading.**

 **Have a good day/ night. Bye :D.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. Thank you guest reviewers for your support too. I'm grateful.**

 **To sess18: Wish you a very very happy birth day. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. have lots of fun in your birthday. :D**

 **Warning: Well if you have already read the previous chapters then there is nothing new.**

 **Disclaimer: I won nothing but the plot.**

… **...**

"Heh, I knew you would come." The figure clad in a black cloak walked out of the shadows and stood in front of the taller man, "Uchiha-san."

Uchiha Fugaku glared at the shorter person as a pale hand removed the cloak revealing short pink hair and a pair of emerald eyes.

Fugaku never wanted to come but the gleam in her eyes and the spark of confidence when she had said that she can help him in getting Sasuke back and the way she had called Sasuke while knocking their door as if she is a close friend to him, has made Fugaku believe that if someone can help him then that person is she.

But there was a question bothering Fugaku, 'Why?'

"So, Uchiha-san regret disowning him?" she asked cheekily smirking as she saw tint of red mixing with the coal black eyes in barely contained anger.

Fugaku wanted to choke the girl for taking to him like that, no one not even the strongest ninjas of the village speaks to him in that manner, but he needs her help so he tried to control his rage.

Sending a death glare at her direction he voiced his question, "That's none of your business, now coming to the point, how should I know that you are of any help?"

The smirk on the girl's lips widened, "Impatient aren't we, well I'm sure you've seen how close we are~" she said in a sing song voice, mocking the elder Uchiha before continuing, "I'm the only one who can go in and out of that house without making either of them suspicious, the only one who can give you a detailed description of Sasuke's sharingan. I've been keeping an eye on them since the day Sasuke has entered the 'demon's' life."

"And what do you want in return? Why would you help me?" Fugaku asked.

He frowned when the girl leaned on the nearby wall and closed her eyes in a relaxing manner, humming softly, "Hmmm, let's see…why I would help you? What can you give me?"

Fugaku clenched his hand, his control was slipping and this fool seemed to like making him angrier with her attitude.

"Well because I hate them. I want my revenge but that is none of your business either." Sakura continued, "Hmm but now that you are offering something in return…" she trailed off causing the elder to snap at her.

"Spill it you bit-"

"No no no …you can't disrespect me Uchiha-san….remember you are the one who needs me…" she replied causing Fugaku to snap his mouth shut.

"That's better….now about what I want from you….I have two conditions." She said paying with a pink lock, twisting it between her two fingers.

"You'll not try to rush the things. I'll be doing the whole thing and you'll just wait and watch and help me if I need." She said, Fugaku wanted to refuse but decided against it, allowing her to continue.

"For the second condition, well arrange a marriage between me and the person you are going to choose as the next clan head…with your elder son gone rogue and younger being a 'carrier' you must have someone in mind."

"WHAT!" Fugaku lost his control, he was in front of the girl's face in an instant, squeezing the air out of her lungs, "I'll never do that…you…you don't even belong from a prestigious clan!" he shouted, he didn't know the girl's parentage but she sure doesn't belong from a respected clan.

She smirked, "Now now you can't kill me here, you need me remember?" she shoved him away, "Sakura Haruno…I don't belong from any ninja clan, my parents were civilians…but I'll be an Uchiha…soon." she said running her hand over her bruising throat and healing the damage instantly.

"Never Haruno."Fugaku said and turned around, he can't do that, this is too much.

"What is more important Uchiha-san? The power the 'carrier' holds in his eyes or who the next Uchiha clan leader marries?" She slowly walked over to Fugaku who has stopped dead in his tracks near the park exits and stood directly in front of him, "I'll give you three minutes to decide Uchiha-san…your time starts now."

…

…

…

"…And you choose?" Fugaku's blazing red eyes met the sparkling emerald, his hands clenched in fists as he remembered the events happened in the morning,

"I choose…."

….

Sasuke was lying on his bed looking at his hand. A content smile decorating his face as his other hand brushed over his flat belly. He could hear distant sounds coming from the kitchen and knew that Naruto is making breakfast but for this once he didn't go to help him.

Yesterday's events kept playing like a tape in his mind over and over and Sasuke tried to gather his overwhelming emotions lying on the bed peacefully.

He removed the hand from his belly and opened the ring. It was a simple ring, not even a gold or silver ring, just a simple bronze ring that one could get anywhere in a much cheaper price. Taking the ring he kissed it softly, the price or the material of the ring does not matter to him, he knows they can't afford luxuries, what matters is the feeling of the person who has given it to him, the meaning behind his actions.

Sasuke is sure that Naruto is also wearing a similar ring on his finger, a sign of his commitment, a sign of love and a promise of forever.

He smiled softly when he saw the small 'N & S' written in the inside of the ring. It was so beautiful and it meant so much to Sasuke, he can never replace it even if someone will give him a diamond ring in its exchange.

Sasuke hurriedly put his ring back on his fingers when he heard footsteps coming towards his room, he pulled the covers over his face and closed his eyes, acting as if he's still asleep.

His heart quickened when the door of the room opened and his beloved husband entered the room, 'husband' the word struck Sasuke like a bolt of lightning, yes he's happily married now, Naruto is his husband who loves and cares for him, who treasures him like a precious gem, they will be having a baby soon, a proof of their love, they will have a family. It sounds like a fairytale even in his own mind.

All thoughts left his mind when he felt Naruto kissing his belly from over the covers, his hands caressing his stomach lovingly, trying to feel the life growing there.

After a few moments the covers were removed and Sasuek's lips were captured in a soft kiss.

"I know you are awake." Naruto murmured pulling back slightly and looking at his beloved.

"Hn." Sasuke replied pouting, he wanted Naruto to wake him up. He loves it when Naruto wakes him up with soft kisses and tender touches.

Naruto chuckled at his spouse's reaction. Sasuke is like a child sometimes, innocent and pure and Naruto loves to watch this side of his beloved. Placing a small kiss on the raven's forehead Naruto pulled him up in a sitting position and adjusted the pillows behind him for support, allowing Sasuke to lean against them.

"I can move Naruto. You don't need to act like I'm sick." Sasuke said frowning at the behavior of the blonde.

Naruto shrugged, "I want to take care of you, want to take care of our baby too." He whispered, causing Sasuke to sigh heavily, "So you are going to baby me for the next few months…well that's not happening Dobe." He said, punching the blonde's shoulder lightly in a playful manner.

Truth to be told, Sasuke would not mind if Naruto will baby him for next few months, he'll feel their baby growing inside him every moment for the next few months and he wants Naruto to feel the same joy he'll be feeling during the time.

After learning about Naruto's horrible past Sasuke understands what small moments of happiness means to him. The way Naruto's eyes would lit up in pure joy whenever Sasuke does something for him, like cooking something special or greeting him as soon as he enters home is enough for Sasuke to know that how much those small things means to Naruto. So Sasuke would not deny him this joy, he would never do that.

Taking the bowl from the tray beside the table Naruto stirred the hot soup in the bowl. He has also made omelets and salad for Sasuke but the soup will get cold if Sasuke doesn't start now.

He placed a spoonful soup in front of Sasuke's mouth after cooling it down to an edible temperature, "You need to eat, our baby needs to eat too." He said.

Sasuke parted his lips, letting Naruto feed him. He didn't realize but he was quite hungry, after all he hasn't eaten anything heavy since yesterday. He quickly finished his breakfast and smiled when Naruto kissed the sides of his lips licking the drop of soup from there.

Turning his head Sasuke pulled the blonde for a lip lock, deepening it instantly.

"Thank you Naruto…for giving me this happiness." He whispered.

…...

Sasuke was kneeling in front of the sink on the bathroom floor, puking his guts out. He coughed as he emptied his already empty stomach. Naruto was behind him, patting his back and drawing soothing circles there while holding his raven hair back with his other hand.

Sasuke sighed and leaned back, no this is not Naruto, this is his clone. Naruto is out on a mission. Sasuke doesn't know how but he can always tell the difference between clones and the blonde himself. Naruto's touches are always more warm, more comforting and more reassuring.

Naruto had refused to leave Sasuke alone in the house during his absence as soon as his morning sickness has started, which was a week ago. Sakura has ensured that Sasuke is fine and the baby is growing properly and told Naruto to take good care of him.

And that has made Naruto more protective than he was before. Sasuke has insisted him to stop leaving clones while he'll be on missions, it was dangerous, maintaining clones for two or three days may exhaust his chakra leading him to death's door in a mission, but being the stubborn person he is, the blonde has refused to listen to him, saying,

"I'll die if something happens to you or our baby too. Besides you know I have huge amount of chakra I'll be fine."

The clone helped Sasuke on his feet and guided him towards the shower, removing his clothes carefully the clone turned the knob, causing the freezing water to hit Sasuke's warm body and making him stiffen and curse loudly.

After a few moments his body adjusted to the temperature and Sasuke relaxed as the clone started washing him. 'I'm already missing you.' the raven thought. The blonde has been gone for two day only and will return by today evening but in these two days Sasuke has craved the blonde's company more than he used to do before.

Suddenly the clone disappeared into a puff of smoke. Sasuke felt his heart beat quicken as fear engulfed his mind. Several possibilities ran through his head making his blood run cold. Hurriedly turning the knob of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

Cursing under his breath he activated his Sharingan, he could not overuse it and exhaust himself, in fact Sakura has told him to stop using it for a few months but he needs to know what has happened to Naruto. In other times he'll get visions automatically if something happens to his beloved but today he got nothing, was it because of the pregnancy too?

Closing his eyes Sasuke tried to focus on his chakra in an attempt to locate Naruto. He gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. His eyes flew open and he fell on his knees clutching his stomach and panting. The pain was increasing, Sasuke's blazing red eyes faded into its normal onyx and he saw darkness at the corner of his eyes.

"N-naruto…" he whispered before slipping into the darkness.

….

A soft moan of pain escaped from the parted lips as the conscious returned to the pale raven. Naruto was at his side in an instant, "Sasuke…"

The raven looked at the blonde and frowned, 'What happened?' he thought blinking to clear his hazy vision.

As soon as the earlier events rushed back in his mind Sasuke sat up on his bed,

"Naruto, are you all right? What happened? Why did the clone disappear? Are you hurt?" he showered the blonde with questions, his eyes scanning the blonde for fatal injuries.

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm really sorry. I fell asleep for a few moments..Oh God how can I do that you…I…I tried to stay awake but I was so exhausted from the mission, I thought that I will just sit for a few moments and then return but I dozed off…"

Sasuke sighed, so he was not in danger and Sasuke has put there baby's life in danger for no reason, "That's why I told you not to leave clones when you leave for a mission, do you know how worried I was? I thought…I thought…"he trailed off, "You need to take care of yourself, think about us before you think about this god dammed village Naruto, we need you…" he said softly, caressing his belly.

Naruto sat beside him and pecked on his lips, "I know, I'm sorry. When I saw you on the floor my heart stopped for a moment and I knew it was my fault…Sas this won't happen again, I'll make sure the clone remains until I return next time…forgive me." He said kissing the raven's temple softly, silently begging for his forgiveness.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven locks and sighed heavily, "No Naruto you are not leaving clones when you have go on a long mission. You can leave clones when you are on single day missions but not in the long ones. You should not exhaust yourself by staying awake during nights just to maintain your clones. I'll be fine Naruto. Sakura is there to help me isn't she?"

Naruto hugged the raven and nuzzled his neck, "But I want to be there for you.." he murmured.

"You are Naruto, you are here but I don't want to lose you too, do you want our baby to never meet his father?"

Naruto shook his head, he wants to meet his child, wants to raise him with the person he loves.

"Then stop being like this. Don't take too much dangerous missions too, you don't owe this village a single damn thing."

Naruto sighed, "No Sasuke, I can't o that, there are missions only I can do and I've promised two of my precious people that I'll look after the village even if it hates me."

Shaking his head Sasuke hugged the blonde closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed him on his cheek.

"Just be safe…" he murmured softly.

….

"Reports on the 'carrier's' pregnancy Hokage-sama." The pink haired girl walked in the room and handed Orochimaru a manila folder.

"Ku ku ku…four months huh?" he chuckled turning the pages of the folder, "This is interesting…"

"The child's chakra does not have any traces of the demonic chakra but the way his reserves are growing I think the child will have an exceptional chakra reserve." Sakura started explaining.

"But I've felt demonic chakra in Sasuke's chakra coils I think that is the reason his body is not showing any signs to the chemicals you have ordered me to inject." She finished and bowed down.

"Hmm…let's wait for two more months you're doing a very good job. Keep it up. On his sixth month bring him in my lab. I want to run some tests on him myself." Orochimaru said putting the folder on the drawer.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

…

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, "Come here, hurry!"

Naruto rushed towards the bedroom, "What happened Sasuke? Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

The raven smiled at him and motioned him to come closer. As soon as Naruto was within Sasuke's approach he pulled the blonde down, causing him to stumble and fell on the bed.

"Sasuke wha-" Sasuke pulled his hand and placed it on his slightly rounded belly, Shut up Dobe and feel." He said.

Naruto gasped when he felt a movement under his hand, his eyes wide with disbelief. Sasuke chuckled at the expression, "Our baby is moving…" he whispered in the blonde's ear.

Suddenly Sasuke was lying on his back and Naruto was kissing his belly over and over again. He stopped after a few moments and placed his ears over the raven's stomach trying to listen to the movements.

Sasuke laughed at the reaction, he knew Naruto would be shocked but his reaction was priceless.

He yelped when his lips were captured in a deep breathtaking kiss but submitted after a few moments, letting Naruto control the kiss. As the kiss deepened, Sasuke could feel the deep emotions Naruto is trying to convey through the lip-lock. He kissed back with same force pouring all his feelings of joy in the kiss.

When they parted Naruto cupped his cheeks and started placing butterfly kisses all over his face, Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled but when he heard a chocked sob and felt hot tears falling on his face he cracked his eyes open, "Naruto?"

Naruto did not reply, he continued placing kisses on Sasuke's face lovingly, on his cheeks, forehead, on the tip of his nose, his eyelids…

"Naruto?" Sasuke tried again.

This time the blonde pulled back slightly and looked at the deep onyx eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked worried.

Naruto shook his head and wiped his tears with his thumb before leaning down and kissing the raven's pink lips again, this time Sasuke responded immediately, moaning softly in the intense feeling.

"I'm so happy Sasuke. You make me so happy." Naruto whispered on his lips and once again locked their lips together.

"I can't tell you how much I love you and with each day I fall for you again and again…" he started caressing Sasuke's belly lovingly after pulling back.

"I feel like you are an angel who was sent to me to take away my pain…you've given me so much Sasuke, more than I ever hoped to get, more than I ever thought possible, so much happiness that when I look into your eyes I feel like my heart will burst with joy." He murmured.

By now Sasuke has tears in his own eyes, what Naruto is saying is not true, Sasuke is not the angel, it is Naruto, he is the one who saved Sasuke, he is the one who filled his empty heart with love and hope, it is Naruto who gave him a new life.

"Naruto…I'm not the angel here, you are, you the gift God has sent on the earth and gave me a chance to meet with, to love…" he whispered getting up and kissing the blonde's cheek.

Naruto looked at the raven, his glossy azure orbs meeting the onyx and he saw the sincerity in the words spoken.

"I guess we complete each other." He murmured kissing the raven again.

Sasuke nodded his head, "Naruto…" he whispered, pulling him down on the bed with him. He lay on his back and wrapped his arms around the blonde, "Make love to me…" he murmured locking their lips in a sweet and passionate kiss.

….

 **Finished. I need to break this chapter here so sorry because it is short. Next three chapters will be the main chapters of the story but I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be able to update every week for next two months.**

 **I'll try to update on 22** **nd** **October, if you don't get an update by then, then the update will be on 7** **th** **November. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Please review/fav/follow if you like the story. Have a nice day/ night, I hope to see you soon. Bye. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. I'm really grateful for the support. As I've said this and the next two chapters will be the climax of the story. So, Enjoy…:D**

 **To Guest reviewer: No I haven't skipped the marriage ceremony. No one in the village would have allowed them to get married legally. So the exchange of rings was equivalent to marriage to them.**

 **An advanced Happy birth day to 'HiI'mPanda.' Hope you'll have a great day! :D**

 **Warning: You can easily read this if you've read the previous ones. Sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.**

… **..**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, the bright morning sunlight passing through the curtains fell on his face, giving it a divine glow. He turned around to prevent the light from falling on his sensitive eyes.

A soft smile spread on his lips when his eyes met with azure depths of his beloved.

"Good morning." Naruto murmured pecking on the thin pink lips of Sasuke, causing the pale cheeks of the raven to heat up.

"Mmm…morning Naruto." Sasuke replied sleepily, "What time is it?"

Naruto slipped his arms under the covers and slowly rubbed the bump there on his beloveds stomach, trying to feel the result of their love, "Its 10:30." He murmured before placing a loving kiss on his beloved's forehead.

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed hurriedly trying to untangle himself from the heap of blankets around them, "Its late Naruto why didn't you wake me up early? You have a mission don't you? Let me go, I'll make the breakfast." He said removing the blonde's hands from him but Naruto held him closer and hid his face in the nook of his neck.

"Relax Sas." He whispered in the raven's ear, causing Sasuke to shiver lightly as the hot breath touched his skin. "I still have more than one hour before I need to leave and I've already made breakfast. No need to worry." He murmured, placing butterfly kisses on the sensitive flesh of the pale neck.

Sasuke stopped struggling and relaxed under the touch. Sighing he placed his own hands around Naruto's waist and snuggled closer to the welcoming heat, well as close as possible with his rounded belly.

"Still…you should have woken me up." He murmured softly.

Naruto chuckled, his hands now stroking the silky black hair of his beloved, fingers running through the scalp in a smooth relaxing motion.

"But I love to watch you waking up in the morning, your face looks so adorable."

Sasuke frowned at that. He pulled away from the embrace and punched the muscular chest playfully, "I'm not adorable you dobe." He whispered, causing Naruto to laugh out heartily.

"Sure you are not." Naruto replied once again pulling the raven in his arms, "You are a teme, but you are my teme."

Sasuke blushed and hit the blonde's arms but nonetheless rested his head on the broad chest of his husband, "You know, our baby will be so lucky to have you as a father." He murmured, his hand unconsciously going over his belly to caress the bump there.

Naruto smiled brightly at him and kissed his temple lovingly, "…and you as a mother." He said.

Silence fell over then as they lay there in each other's arms, just enjoying the company of their beloved, felling the warmth of each other's body. After a few moments Naruto broke the silence,

"I need to go now." He murmured softly, slowly pulling away from Sasuke's protective embrace.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. He looked at the sapphire orbs of his beloved and pulled the other for a kiss.

Breaking the kiss Sasuke panted lightly removed his hands from Naruto's hair, allowing the other to leave the bed.

"This is the last one right Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he watched the blonde leaving the room.

Naruto stopped at the door, his back facing Sasuke, he looked at his beloved from the corner of his eyes and nodded, "Right…this is the last." He replied before leaving the room.

Sasuke slowly sat up on the bed, the blankets covering him fell from his upper body and piled near his waist. He sighed, a small smile grazing his lips. His hands caressed his rounded belly lovingly as he murmured,

"Finally, the last mission, just another fortnight and then you'll be far away from harm's way." He whispered looking at his belly, trying to communicate with the innocent life growing there.

"You'll have a normal life, full of happy memories. Unlike us you'll have your parents with you, caring for you, loving you."

Sasuke heard the sound of flowing water from the bathroom and slowly left the bed. Looking around the room he found Naruto's t- shirt and put it on. His own clothes are too small for him now, so he simply wears Naruto's clothes for comfort.

Humming softly Sasuke walked towards the kitchen and put the kettle on the oven to make himself and Naruto some tea. He is really feeling happy today. He still could not believe they are going to leave the village as soon as Naruto returns from the mission.

Pouring the tea in two cups Sasuke sat down on the couch in the living room. Naruto has placed the breakfast on the table. Removing the covers from the plate Sasuke smiled as he saw his favorite blueberry pancakes there. Naruto truly takes care of him.

Taking a bite Sasuke leaned on the couch and closed his eyes. His thoughts going back to their conversation of the previous night, when Naruto has told him that Orochimaru has granted them permission to leave the village after he finishes one last mission.

It has taken a lot of effort on Sasuke's part but he has finally managed to convince the blonde that this village will do no good to their child. At first Naruto has refused the idea but finally after long and rational conversation he has agreed to ask the Hokage for permission.

Sasuke was not sure if that was the correct thing to do, he does not trust Orochimaru a bit but Naruto has told him that he'll not become a rogue ninja, no matter how the villagers has treated him, he has some promises to keep to his precious people and no matter what he'll be forever loyal to the village. Besides becoming a rogue will bring more danger upon their child. So all he can do is to ask for permission and if he doesn't get it then there is nothing more he can do to keep Sasuke's request.

Reluctantly Sasuke has agreed. He knew if Naruto has decided something then Sasuke's logics won't change his mind. He was almost sure that the Hokage would refuse but when Naruto has told him that he has granted them the permission to leave Sasuke has felt like a ton weight has been lifted from his shoulder, he felt relieved in the true sense of the word. For the first time in his life he felt truly reassured.

The raven almost jumped in surprise when a wet cold hand brushed on his stomach, successfully breaking his train of thoughts.

He smiled when he saw Naruto kneeling in front of him, caressing his belly lovingly.

"When will you return?" he asked softly.

"In a fortnight." Naruto murmured placing soft butterfly kisses on his rounded belly.

"It's been six months and three weeks hasn't it?" he said softly, "When I come back you'll be more than seventh months along."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "Only two more months and we'll be able to meet our child, hold him in our arms." He murmured softly. "Or her."

It still feels like a dream to Naruto. How did he managed achieve so much happiness in less than two years? How did his pitiful life transformed into a perfect one in such a short time. It seems like a chapter from a fairy tale to him. He nuzzled the bump and kissed it again, "You'll be the most beautiful thing in the whole world." He murmured and slowly stood up, it's getting late.

Giving Sasuke a deep parting kiss he gathered his belongings and turned to leave. "Sakura will come in the evening to check on you." he said softly, "Take care of yourself and our child Sasuke."

Sasuke stood up, suddenly feeling a strong urge to stop Naruto from leaving, to keep him here with them but he resisted himself.

"We'll be waiting for you." He replied his hands rubbing his belly, "Come back safely."

Turning Naruto flashed him a blinding grin, "Don't worry teme I'll be back before you know it." He said and the next moment he was out of the room.

"Dobe…"

….

"So have you made your final decision demon?"

"Hai." Naruto replied instantly, there was no hint of hesitation in his voice, no traces of fear, he has made his choice.

"Ku ku ku. Very well." Orochimaru replied, there was a satisfied smirk on his face as he watched the blonde ninja kneeling in front of him with mischievous eyes.

He has never thought things will turn out this way. This blonde, the kyuubi jinchuuriki is the strongest ninja in the whole fire country offering him his full loyalty. Orochimaru wanted to laugh and celebrate, with the junchuuuriki under his thumbs he'll be invincible, he'll be the ruling power of the whole ninja world.

He has always thought that one day the demon will try to oppose him, his undivided loyalty and devotion for the village will make his an enemy, the strongest one Orochimaru has ever faced but now that will never happen. Kyuubi will be his puppet, this blonde will be his most powerful weapon.

Naruto swallowed hard. He could feel the Orochimaru's eyes on him, there is a spark in those yellow eyes that is making Naruto's blood run cold. But he could not, would not turn back now. He has to do this for Sasuke, for their child, they will never be happy and safe in Konoha no matter how much Naruto wants to deny it, this is the truth, his family will be in danger if they don't leave the village.

Sighing Naruto closed his eyes. An image of the third Hokage flashed in front of him saying him to take care of the village, ,to protect it when he won't be there anymore.

"I promise." The words still rang in his mind like he has said them just yesterday.

The image dissolved into a blur of black and blue and soon the face of a silvered haired jounin replaced it, looking at him with trust and love, "Take care of our home. I'm glad to have you as my student." He could still remember the words of their sensei clearly.

'No.' Naruto shook his head, he is not betraying their believe, he'll always be loyal to Konoha but Orochimaru would not trust on his words, So he'll do it, he has to because Sasuke and their child is as important as those promises.

"Follow me." The Hokage's voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. He slowly stood up and followed the man to the chamber beside the office wordlessly.

"Take off your shirt." Orochimaru ordered.

Naruto complied without any protest slowly unzipping the jacket he removed it. Then unbuttoned his shirt but did not bother to remove it fully, that will be unnecessary.

Orochimaru pulled out a paper from the drawer and placed it on the table, "Put a few drops of your blood on it." He said handing a kunai to the blonde.

"No." Naruto replied causing Orochimarut to frown, "What? Are you changing your mind?"

"I want to study the seal first Hokage-sama. I'll be loyal to the village but I won't be anyone's puppet." The blonde said, voice strong and eyes meeting Orochimaru's yellow ones, challenging them.

"How dare you.." Orochimaru hissed but before he could say anything more, Naruto cut him off, "I mean no disrespect but I want to study it myself first, it is a big commitment." He said politely, lowering his voice and bowing slightly.

Orochimaru looked at him for a few moments and then nodded, handing the piece of paper to Naruto. He took it and looked at the paper.

There was a triangle and several symbols were drawn inside it, forming a complicated seal. But Naruto was not unfamiliar with seals, being the student of one of the three sanins and of a seal master he could analyze it easily. He studied each symbol carefully and after he was satisfied he handed it over to the Hokage.

"Are you satisfied now?" Orochimaru asked. "You have to come and report to the Hokage if you are summoned within twenty four hours, the seal will start working after that, poisoning your blood and blocking your chakra paths. If you don't show up within forty eight hours of the summoning you'll die. If you ever try to betray the village or its leader or become a threat to them, then the seal will stop your heart. This seal will work regardless who the Hokage is and can't be removed without the village leader's will."

Naruto just nodded. Walking over towards the table he took the kunai and ran it on his thumb, making a small cut. Letting it bleed freely he brought it over the paper and poured a few drops on the middle of the seal.

"That's enough." Orochimaru said, holding a hand in front of him in a gesture to stop him. "Go sit on the chair there." He motioned towards the chair at the corner of the room.

Naruto nodded. He turned around and walked towards the chair in silence.

He never noticed Orochimaru replacing the paper with another similar looking one but with a snake like symbol in the middle and spreading his blood on it with the bloody Kunai.

Sitting on the chair he closed his eyes as Orochimaru's hands started to glow over the seal, transferring the seal from the paper to Naruto's body. He bit on his lips, trying to fight the pain. Deep onyx eyes filled with love flashed in front of him, smiling at him fondly. There was a child in his lover's arms, Naruto smiled despite the pain on his chest.

"I'm sorry Sasuke for not telling you but I needed to do this. We'll be fine, our baby will be safe." He murmured to his beloved and walked over to touch the child in his arms but before he could reach them a surge of white hot pain shoot through his body, burning his insides like a wave of lava. The image of the child and his beloved faded away into darkness,

"NO!" Naruto screamed out but the pain was too much, he gasped for breath as darkness appeared at the corner of his eyes. After a few painful seconds Naruto stopped struggling, allowing the soothing darkness to engulf him in its peaceful embrace.

….

"May I come in Hokage-sama?" Orochimaru looked up from the spiral notebook he was writing in and nodded.

"Ah. Just the person I was expecting. Haruno Sakura." He murmured as the konouchi bowed down to him and handed him a file.

"Hmm…he's twenty seven weeks along isn't he?" he asked turning the pages of the file and rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Hai. Hokage-sama." Sakura replied.

Orochimaru closed the file after a few moments and placed it in a drawer.

"It's time Haruno. I want him in my lab before tomorrow sunrise." He said. "I've sent the Kyuubi jinchuriki in a mission for a fortnight. This will be enough time for me to run the tests on the carrier."

Sakura nodded her head, "Are you going to erase his memories after finishing your experiment?" she asked curiously.

"On no there will be no need. I'll just threaten him a little and let him leave with the demon." He replied.

Sakura frowned at that, "Leave? Where are they going Hokage-sama?"

"Huh? Oh they are leaving the village." He said once again busing himself in his note book.

"WHAT!" Sakura almost cried out. She coughed a little to gather her composure, "I'm sorry but Hokage-sama why would you allow the demon to leave the village?"

'This is not good, not at all. They are leaving? Oh God I'm not ready yet I need more time.' She thought.

"I've sealed him. He's my puppet now, he'll do whatever I want." Orochimaru replied without looking up. "You may go now Haruno bring the carrier as soon as you can."

"Hai. Hokage-sama." Sakura murmured and turned on her heels, she needs to speed things up, she only has two weeks to take her revenge.

"And Haruno." Orochimaru called out, "Forget about your revenge. I'll pay you double but you won't harm my new puppet or the carrier, understood." He said darkly.

Sakura looked back at the snake like man, her face expressionless, "As you wish Hokage-sama." She whispered, "May I be excused now?" she asked formally.

"Hmm. Go." And without another word the konouchi left the room.

…...

"Hmm..hm..let me take you there…la la la…hm hmm….in a world of happiness…hmm…la la.." Sasuke hummed softly and stirred the soup in the pot with the wooden table spoon. It's almost six in the evening and Sasuke is making dinner for Sakura and himself.

He patted his belly lovingly and chuckled when he felt his baby kicking, "You are hungry too aren't you?"

At the sound of the door bell ringing Sasuke looked at the clock and smiled, Sakura, god he was really feeling bored, it's good that Sakura always stays with him in the night during Naruto's absence.

Moving the apron from the oven he covered it and slowly removed the apron. The door bell rang again followed by Sakura's voice telling him to open the door.

"I'm coming!" Sasuke shouted. Wiping his hand on a towel he walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey. Come in."

"Hi Sasuke how are you?" Sakura asked moving inside the room and removing her shows.

"Fine I guess. We're both fine." he said, "Sit. I've made dinner."

Sakura nodded and walked over the couch sitting on it and making herself comfortable. "So, are you doing the exercises I've shown you? she asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. He brought two bowls and poured soups in them. Handing one to Sakura he took the other and sat on the couch beside the girl. "Still my muscles are a little sore." He said stirring the soup with his spoon.

"Oh. I'll give you a massage after dinner. Does that sound good?" the Sakura asked slowly sipping the soup.

"Thanks. That would be great." Sasuke replied enthusiastically. The rest of the dinner went peacefully. Sasuke and Sakura chatted about their day and other insignificant things, well mostly Sakura spoke and Sasuke listened.

After finishing the dinner and washing the dishes they settled in the bed room. Sasuke sat on the bed cross-legged and Sakura stood behind him. She poured some oil on her palms and started rubbing it on his shoulders.

She moved her hands in circular motion, slowly releasing the knots on the muscles and pressed her thumbs over the base of the spine dragging it downwards while pressing it lightly.

Sasuke closed his eyes, relaxing and enjoying the treatment. He was feeling sleepy, it felt so good.

"Feeling good?" Sakura asked, Sasuke nodded his head. It felt like heavens touch. "You are amazing Sakura…" he mumbled sleepily.

Sakura hummed at that and moved her hands upwards, "Are you feeling sleepy?"

"Mmmm…" came the drowsy reply.

Sakura smiled at that, a mischievous smirk grazing her lips and her eyes sparkled. She pressed two fingers behind Sasuke's ears and watched as the raven's body went limp in her arms.

"Oh well this was easier than I've expected it to be." She mumbled to herself and in a puff of smoke both figures vanished from the room.

…...

Fugaku Uchiha stormed through the hospital corridors ignoring all the people there. It was early morning and the hospital corridors are almost empty except for a few nurses and some of the stuff here and there. But they are not the people Fugaku is looking for, no, he is looking for a certain pink haired medic-nin.

Finally approaching the wooden door with a name plate of Sakura Haruno hanging there Fugaku halted. He did not bother to knock the door, turning the knob he entered the medic's personal cabin and slammed the door shut behind him.

The girl was reading some book, hearing the sound she looked up and smiled, "Ah…Fugaku-san." She greeted putting a pen in the book to mark the page and closing it. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Fugaku gritted his teeth and glared at the girl, his sharingan blazing, the girl is playing with him, again.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"Hmm…Where is who Fugaku-san? What are you talking about?" She asked, looking at him with innocent emerald eyes.

"You know very well what I'm talking about." Fugaku snapped, he has no time for these games, "Where is Sasuke?"

"Oh." She murmured, "So it's about him again…and here I thought that you have come to see the future heiress of your clan." Removing a pink strand of hair she gave Fugaku a fake hurt look.

Fugaku had enough, in a flash he was in front of the girl, pulling her up in a standing position with the collar of her apron.

"Don't test my patience woman." He said in a threatening voice, "My men have seen you going to the house last night and teleporting out of there with an unconscious Sasuke. I ask you again Where Is He?"

Sakura placed her hand on Fugaku's wrist and calmly removed his hand from her apron and bushed it to free it from some imaginary dirt. She then slowly sat down on her chair and leaned against her desk, placing her face on her palms looked at Fugaku nonchalently, "You know if you behave like this I may never tell you where the 'carrier' is." She murmured thoughtfully, rubbing her chin.

"Why you…" Fuhaku held back his rage and tried to calm himself, anger won't help him now, this girl has his son, his strongest weapon somewhere and so he needs to play along with her.

"What do you want? I've already agreed to your conditions now what more do you want?" he asked banging his fist on the desk.

Sakura smirked, "Now that is like the behavior of a wise man." She said once again opening her book and looking at it, "I want the wedding to happen within three days."

"WHAT!" Fugaku shouted, "No. this is not possible I want Sasuke first and then I'll fulfill my end of the agreement."

Sakura looked up at him and waved her hands in a dismissive manner, "Well you will never see him if you don't fulfill my demands now. Remember Fugaku-san I'm the one who has the game under my thumb here so play along. Now I'll repeat myself again, I want the wedding within three days." With that she got up from her seat and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Fugaku called out. She turned her head and raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't have time for you now Fugaku-san and I suggest you to hurry and arrange everything for the wedding ceremony, after all it's a pretty hard task to arrange a wedding in three days isn't it? Especially when it's the wedding of the Uchiha clan heir…" with that she left the room.

Fugaku balled his hands into fists in uncontrollable rage, no one in his entire life has ordered him around like that and this girl, this little monster is doing that so easily but the worst part is Fugaku is helpless, he can't do a thing to oppose her.

"You will pay for each and every single insult Haruno."

…...

"Nnnn…."Sasuke groaned as consciousness slowly returned to him. He frowned slightly as he felt a little uncomfortable, the bed if feeling too hard.

He slowly blinked his eyes open and tried to rub the sleep away from his eyes but his hands would not comply. Suddenly awake Sasuke tugged at his hands, a cold chill ran down his spine when he found them tied to the bed post above his head as well as his legs.

He looked around the room and his frown deepened when he saw an unfamiliar small room with a single door and no windows.

He started struggling, gathering some chakra he tried to break free of the bindings but as soon as he felt the chakra flowing, they disappeared. Chakra absorbing ropes, Sasuke thought. 'Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is Sakura giving me a massage!'

There was no one in the room but as soon as Sasuke's eyes landed on the table at the far corner of the room his blood ran cold. There are lots of bottles and syringes placed on the table along with some electronic devices Sasuke has never seen in his entire life.

He instinctively tried to move his hands to touch his belly but with no avail. Sasuke's eyes landed on the bump on his belly and he sighed a little, "I hope you are all right little one." He murmured softly.

Sasuke was afraid, more afraid than he has been in a long time. All his training won't help him now, the pregnancy has weakened him and restricted his chakra and now he can't even approach to that minimal amount of chakra he has because of the chakra restricts.

He swallowed hard and once again looked around in hopes of finding a way out. He needs to escape, where ever he is, this place would do him no good. It looks like a laboratory, Sasuke thought, someone wants to run experiments on him. Sasuke is no idiot he knows very well that it would bring danger to his baby's life. He must to save his child.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to relax, panicking would do nothing to help him, he needs to stay calm.

"Naruto…" he murmured, "See I told you this place will do no good to us…all they ever wanted was to get rid of us and our baby will be no different." He murmured to himself. Suddenly he felt very angry, it's the blonde's fault for not listening to him, for not leaving the village earlier.

Taking some deep breaths he tried to calm himself, he should not accuse the blonde, even if they have ran off they would have become rogues and the village would have sent hunter ninjas to track them down and kill them, the Hokage would not have allowed the Kyuubi jinchuriki to leave that easily.

"I knew everything was too good to be true." He whispered out in the empty room. He suddenly felt like crying, would he and his child be killed in that cold empty laboratory without a single human knowing? Was it their fate? He would not have cared if it happened a few years ago but now, now he wants to live, wants to hold his child in his arms, wants to love his baby, wants to wake up every morning in the arms of his beloved.

How did he get here anyway? Naruto always places a protective shield around the house whenever he's out on a mission. No one but Sakura and himself should be able to enter the house. Moreover Sakura was there too, even if someone has broken in she must have tried to protect him. How can he sleep through all these?

'Oh God! Could it be Sakura who has brought him here?' Sasuke shook his head, 'No, if she wanted to harm him she could have done that a long time ago. She has always taken care of him when Naruto was out on a mission, it couldn't be her.'

'Something must have happened, maybe someone has put Sakura and me under a sleeping jutsu after breaking in and has kidnapped me?'

"I hope Sakura is not injured at least." He murmured.

He heard the sound of footsteps outside the door and held his breadth. The door opened slowly and Sasuke watched with wide eyes as the person entered the room.

"H-hokage?" he shuttered out. Of all the people he has never expected to see this man.

"Ah. Hello Sasuke-kun, I see you are awake." Orochimaru replied walking over to the table and filing a syringe with some pale yellow liquid.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me? I should have known this is all a trick, you gave us permission to leave and now you are the one trapping me here?" Sasuke shouted struggling against his restricts.

"Now now Sasuke-kun relax, you should not shout, it is not good for the baby." He said walking over to Sasuke and rubbing circles on his rounded belly.

Sasuke felt shivers run down his spine at that, "Don't touch him, don't you dare touch my baby!" he snapped.

Orochimaru smirked at him, "Well my little 'carrier' I can't do that. I want to run some tests on you and don't worry you'll be leaving the village when the jinchuriki returns. But don't you dare tell him a thing about this." He murmured at Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke glared at him, "Why would not I? I'd tell him everything and he'll rip you in pieces."

Orochimaru slowly pulled Sasuke's shirt up and held his forearm tightly, "You see dear, I've placed a seal on him and he's my puppet now. So if you tell him I'll just have to use the seal to kill him." He said and injected the liquid in Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that, "NO! You didn't. Why would he allow you to place a seal on him?" he cried out. He is starting to feel a little dizzy.

Orochimaru straightened himself and smirked at him, "It was a deal, the price of allowing you to leave the village."

Sasuke's looked at him with hazy eyes and shook his head, "N-no.." he murmured weakly, "He s-should have t..told me…w-why..would…Naruto…"

"Sleep." Orochimaru whispered, "It's easier for me to work when you are sleeping."

….

In a deep forest a ninja suddenly stopped his fast pace and frowned, "Sasuke..." closing his eyes he took a deep breath, "Sakura please take care of my Sasuke and our baby." He murmured and once again started running towards his destination, he needs to finish the mission as fast as possible and return to his beloved.

….

 **Here you have it. The fourteenth chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it cuz I've really enjoyed writing it. Please leave some reviews/favs/follows if you like the story.**

 **Next update: 1** **st** **week of December. Weekly updates will start from January again. This story will have only** **four** **more chapters. So stay with me. :D**

 **REQUEST:** **Please read my other multi chapter story 'The Betrayal' and the Halloween one shot, 'I'm home Love' if you haven't already.**

 **A brief summery for '** **The Betrayal':** **It's a SasuNaruSasu based on cheating and divorce of a couple. It'll contain only four to five chapters. Most of the stories I've read on cheating contains a drunken mistake or misunderstanding between the couple, but I wanted to do something else, in this story the cheating is intentional but the cause…read and find out.**

 **A brief summery for '** **I'm home Love':** **Just a Halloween one shot., tried to make it as scary as possible. :D**

 **That's all. I hope to see you guys soon. Have a nice day/night. Bye :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know this was supposed to be out last week and I'm really sorry for the delay. I had my exams. Really really sorry!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. They keep me motivated. So Thanks a lot!**

 **Warning: Nothing new! :P**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, blinking to adjust with the light of the room. He is feeling dizzy, his mind seems like a foggy blur to him.

He looked to his side and found Orochimaru adjusting some machines. He sighed and looked away. He had no idea how many days has it been, just a few days? Or weeks? May be months? He doesn't know anymore, doesn't care either, all he wants at this point is for his child to live, that's what he prays whenever he opens his eyes.

He shifted slightly on the bed, trying to get more comfortable. It's getting hard now. His body feels stiff from the lack of movements. Orochimaru only allows him to go to the bathroom, even then he'd stand outside the door and would not allow Sasuke to lock it.

Sasuke has no idea why Orochimaru is being so careful, it's not like he could escape through the small hole at the top of the bathroom. May be he could have if Orochumaru would not place chakra restricting bracelets during those short times too.

He shifted again, each day it is getting more uncomfortable for him. His belly is now large and rounded which is causing him additional trouble while walking or changing positions on the bed, more because he couldn't even use his hands.

"I see you are awake!" Orochimaru said, finishing his adjustments and looking up at him. Sasuke looked at him but stayed silent hoping the man to finish whatever he going to do and just leave him alone.

"Today I'm gonna give you a gift." He said smiling and patting the machine beside him.

Sasuke flinched at the sound and looked at the machine with wide and slightly fearful eyes. This can't be good. He has known from a very early edge that getting a gift from your enemy means trouble and pain.

Orochimaru walked over to the bed and pushed the long white grown up from Sasuke, revealing his rounded belly. He rubbed his hands over it softly, causing Sasuke to glare at the man, but Orochimaru paid it no attention,

"Don't you want to see your baby?" he asked smiling and pulled out a bottle from his pocket. Sasuke shivered slightly as he felt Orochimaru rubbing some cool gel on his belly.

'What is he going to do?' he thought, 'Is he gonna cut me open and take my baby out?' Sasuke felt dread rising in his heart but he knew he could do nothing to stop Orochimaru and voicing any fear will make it harder so he pressed his lips together and stayed silent.

Orochimaru placed a wand like thing on his belly and switched some buttons here and there on the machine beside them. Sasuke held his breadth, not knowing what is going to happen.

"Oh beautiful!" Orochimaru exclaimed, Sasuke's heart skipped a bit hearing the sound, confused he looked at Orochimaru who was looking at the monitor. Sasuke followed his line of gaze.

He frowned, there is a black and white picture on the screen. Sasuke could not quite understand what it is.

"See Sasuke-kun there is your baby, isn't he beautiful?" Orochimaru asked after a few moments and Sasuke's head snapped at him at hearing this. He looked at the screen again and gasped. Yes there is a baby like shape there. Sasuke squinted his eyes to have a better look. A small baby, curled up in the shape of a half moon.

Sasuke looked at it with wide eyes. This is….his baby?

"A boy." Orochimaru said. Sasuke looked back at him and slowly a small smile spread on his lips. He adverted his gaze at the screen and stared at it longingly, his baby boy….his and Naruto's, their precious son.

* * *

"This was easier than I have thought it would be." Sakura murmured to herself putting the book back on its shelf, "Specially when you have access to the Uchiha main library."

It's been only a week she had gotten married to Izumo Uchiha and shifted in the Uchiha compound. Her husband has left on a mission for about ten days just after the next day of their marriage, saying it is some clan matters and he needs to go.

Not that Sakura cares about that man anyway if anything it has made her work easier. Their house is a big one and just next to Uchiha Fugaku's house moreover her in-laws does not leave with them, giving her all the privacy she needs to prepare for the day she will have her revenge.

She has already cleared up the basement and has made it sound proof. All she needs to do is place a seal that will restrict to Kyuubi and well today she has finally found the perfect seal she needed for that. This seal will restrict the natural chakra flow of the person as well as the demonic chakra if the person is a jinchuriki, supplying the minimum amount required to be alive.

Sakura smirked, "all I have to do is place this on the correct place and you will be finished Demon."

Issuing the needed book from the library, she slowly left the library, enjoying as other people bowed to her. She waved at them and greeted a good day politely, after all she is the next clan leader's wife, she has an image to keep up.

She stopped when she saw the messenger bird flying towards her, "Finally…" she murmured as the bird sat on her shoulder. She removed the small folded letter from its neck and watched at it flew away.

She knows who has sent the letter. So she hurried towards her house, she can't wait anymore.

* * *

"Kukuku." Orochimaru laughed sitting on his desk, his shoulder shaking from the force of it. It was evening and the sun is already setting at the horizon, leaving the room in a slightly dark state.

"It's perfect!" he murmured and laughed again. "A boy! Kuku! A boy! My new vessel!" he slowly stood from his chair and walked over to the window, looking at the village with sparkling yellow eyes.

"I would have taken it even if it was a girl but it is perfect! Everything is perfect!" he chuckled.

"He'll have the carrier's sharingan, more powerful than the normal one and his chakra reserve…Oh well I thing I would be able to blow this whole village up in a single attack." He murmured, his eyes following the people walking on the street.

"I will place the seal tonight. I'll give the boy my curse seal but it'll not show on his skin….not now, not until he activates his sharingan. It's the best thing about giving a curse seal while still inside the womb. No one will find out until it's too late."

"Kukuku…Hahaha…in fourteen years my new vessel will be ready! He'll be the best vessel ever…" he walked back in the room and went to the personal chamber attached to it. Pulling some papers from the drawer he placed them on the table.

The papers contain several designs and Kanji words written in different pattern. Orochimaru examined them carefully and grabbed one from the pile of seals.

"I'll finish my work tonight so you and the jinchuriki can leave the day after tomorrow."

* * *

The air was thick with the smell of blood. Naruto hit the last ninja with his rasengaan and watched as the man fell unconscious on the ground in a bloody mess. He sighed tiredly and gripped his shoulder which still has a kunai embedded in it.

Clutching the hilt of the kunai he pulled the weapon out of his body with a wince and covered the bleeding wound with his other hand. He could feel Kyuubi's chakra slowly healing him, soothing the pain.

"Kurama?" Naruto whispered, he is feeling really tired and a little dizzy from all the blood loss. "How long will it take for you to fully heal me?"

" **You have some deep wounds kit. While my chakra can heal you I'm no medic. So give or take it'll take around half a day for me to heal you completely."** The fox replied in a rough voice.

Naruto smiled a little and nodded his head. "Then I'll find a place to hide and rest for a few hours." He said. "I can't wait to return home Kyuu…I miss him, no them, so much." he mumbled softly, a small smile spread on his lips as he ran off to find a resting place.

"Sasuke….I'm coming home soon…just you wait!"

* * *

"Hokage-sama may I come in?" the pink haired kunoichi asked knocking the wooden door of the office lightly.

"Ah! Yes Haruno come in." Orochimaru replied.

"Uchiha, Hokage sama. I'm Uchiha Sakura now." She corrected their leader as she walked in. "You summoned me?"

"Yes, Uchiha and I think that you already know the reason." The snake shanin stated while signing on some papers.

"Hai. Hokage-sama. It's the carrier isn't it?" she asked in a controlled emotionless voice, trying to keep her excitement in check. It would do her no good If Orochimaru found out before time.

"Hmmm." Orochimaru hummed and looked up to meet the woman's eyes, "Haru- Uchiha you know the deal, leave him in his house and don't try to do anything stupid. The jinchuriki should come back by tomorrow morning." He said leaning against his chair.

"I'm giving this duty to you because only you besides those two can enter his house without causing the seal around the house go off, So don't let your emotions take over you. It will bring heavy consequences." He said in a threatening tone.

The girl just nodded her head, "Of course Hokage sama. Now that I'm the next Uchiha clan head's wife I've my responsibilities." She added quickly.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at her but nodded after a few moments, "He is in the last room, underground cells." He said concentrating back on his work.

Sakura turned on her heels and smirked as she walked out of the office to get her 'pray'.

* * *

"Sasuke would be so happy to see me. I was supposed to come back tomorrow morning and it's barely noon today. I'm sure he's not expecting me right now." Naruto murmured to himself, smiling as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop in a fast pace in order to reach his home as soon as possible.

He looked at the packet in his hands and another smile spread on his lips as he thought about Sasuke's reaction when Naruto will give it to him. It is a small beautiful cotton dress. Naruto has seen it while wandering in the market of the village he was assigned for the mission one day.

It was simple sky blue button down dress. The material was soft and of great quality. Instantly Naruto wanted to buy it for his child. He doesn't know if they will have a boy or a girl but hey he has seen parents dress their children in dresses even if the child is a boy! And his child will be the cutest thing in the whole world. He is sure of it!

The dress was really expensive for someone like him but he still wanted the first thing he would give his child to be perfect. Yes he had to run some errands for the shop keeper, skip his meals and sell a few of his best kunais to afford the dress, while still doing the mission but still at the end it will be worth it when he'll see his child wearing the dress and watch Sasuke's beautiful smile.

Naruto clutched the packet to his chest and speed up.

'Just a few more minutes.'

* * *

"I'm home." Naruto called out as he dispelled the seal around the house and opened the door, swiftly entering the small apartment.

He frowned when no 'Welcome home' greeted him back.

'May be he's sleeping.' The blonde thought. He removed his sandals and put them beside the door before making his way towards the bed room.

"Sasuke!" he called out only to get silence in response. Pushing the bedroom door open Naruto entered the room and his frown deepened when he saw no one there.

"Where is he?" he whispered in the empty room, his eyes darting around in search of his beloved. Leaving the room he searched through the whole house for the raven. Thoughts of his beloved lying on cold ground, unconscious filled his mind.

"Sasuke." he called again when he reached the bathroom door. This is the last place he needs to check. With shaking hands he pushed the door and nothing. The room was empty too, the floor was dry like it hadn't been used in hours.

Leaving the room Nauto carefully examined the state of his house, his mind going into alert. There was nothing wrong with the apartment, if someone has managed to find a weakness in his seal and entered the apartment then there should be proofs of struggle but there was nothing. And that is also very unlikely because the seal was intact when he dispelled it. There was a thin layer of dust everywhere like the place hadn't been used for days.

'It looked like Sasuke has left the apartment on his own.' It was the only logical thing that his mind came up with.

'Maybe someone has managed to convince Sasuke to come out of the house on his own and then has kidnapped him.' Naruto's blood boiled with anger at the thought.

"Where are you Sasuke? you are scaring me now." The blonde mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, trying to relax a bit and think.

"Kurama?"

" **What now kit?"** the demon grumbled slightly.

"Can you feel Sasuke's chakra?" the blonde jinchuriki asked hopefully. He could not feel the raven but the demon could pick any chakra signature from miles away so probably he could help Naruto out.

The demon sighed in his head and Naruto knew Kyuubi would try his best to help him. Despite hating the raven at first Kyuubi has overcome the fact that Sasuke is an Uchiha and finally after months he has accepted him for who Sasuke is. And Naruto knows deep down Kyuubi cares for him, Sasuke and their unborn baby. If not he would never have agreed to give Sasuke his chakra to make his pregnancy easier.

" **He's in the Uchiha compound."** The demonic voice said after a few minutes, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"What?" the packet Naruto was holding till now fell on the dusty floor and the blonde's body stiffened hearing those words.

'Did Sasuke leave him? Did he return to his parents? He could have at least told Naruto. It is not like Naruto would have stopped him. Ok, perhaps he would have begged Sasuke to stay with him…but still…' tears roll down his eyes, he felt betrayed, hurt, miserable, he could feel his heart breaking but still could not bring himself to blame Sasuke…after all what could he give him or their child? Nothing…unlike Uchiha Fugaku…probably it was for the best.

The blonde fell on his knees, body shaking from uncontrollable sorrow and sapphire orbs glistening with tears. This was too much for him. "I just hope that he doesn't hate me…" he whispered in broken voice.

" **Oi Kit snap out of it."** The deep demonic voice rang through Naruto's grief clouded mind. The blonde shook his head and took some ragged breaths, "Give me some time Kurama." He said in a hoarse voice.

" **Kit listen to me. I think something is wrong. We need to find him…soon."** there was a hint of panic in the voice which caused the jinchuriki to frown.

"Why do you think that Kyuu? You know very well how much he craves for his father's attention. I know last time he refused but perhaps this time Fugaku has approached him in a more fatherly way…" he reasoned.

A deep laughter echoed through Naruto's consciousness, **"I don't think so kit. His damn Uchiha pride won't let him behave like a normal caring father."**

" **Anyways that is not the problem kit. I think your spouse and child are in danger. I can't particularly feel his chakra. I just felt the traces of my chakra there and beside you he's the only person who should have it. So I concluded it must be him…but kit something is wrong. His chakra levels should not be this low."** The demon explained quickly, **"We need to hurry kit. He needs you."**

Naruto was on his feet in a moment, making some quick hand signs he teleported himself at the other side of the town. He could not teleport directly to the Uchiha compound, it was too far and Naruto didn't know the exact location either. Yes he has the general idea but he has never been there.

Looking around his surroundings Naruto saw the large compound surrounded by high protective walls with the Uchiha crest craved on them a few meters away from him. Closing his eyes the blonde took a deep breath and masked his chakra. He is one of the best shinobi Konoha could offer so Naruto is sure that no one would detect his presence if he is careful enough.

"Kurama can you tell me the exact location where you can feel your chakra?" he asked. He would probably feel it soon enough anyways still having a second opinion is always better.

" **Almost at the centre kit. I think two or three miles from here."** The fox demon replied, his voice filled with nothing but concern.

"All right." The blonde jinchuiki nodded and entered the compound, jumping over the wall. Hiding himself in the shadows he moved through the busy streets inside the compound towards his destination.(*)

* * *

"I can feel it Kurama, your chakra, it's coming from there." Naruto whispered as he walked down the stairs of the empty house. It was dark and silent, if Naruto didn't know better he would have thought that there is no one in the house but his senses can't betray him.

Slowly carefully Naruto approached the single door at the end of the stairs. He placed his ears on the door but no sound could be heard from the room.

The blonde frowned. What is Sasuke doing here? This is not even his house. The clan head's house is the next one with the big Uchiha crest embedded on it. He shook his head, his answers are waiting for him just behind the door.

He placed his hands on the wooden door and took a few deep breaths, his brows furring in concentration, he needs to be careful.

With a slight push the door opened and Naruto entered the dark room. Before Naruto could even blink the door was slammed shut and locked behind him, bright green lights illuminated the room and the jinchuriki's eyes landed on the two figures there, one lying on the bed, looking pale, frightened and sick and the other standing beside the bed, the two people he loves and trusts most.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan!" before he could take another step, the girl's hands gracefully moved, making a few quick hand signs and the floor under his feet glowed bright violate freezing him on the spot. Naruto tried to jump out but his feet would not obey his order.

Transparent violate walls formed around him, making a pyramid like shape and trapped him inside it. The blonde tried to form a rasengan to break the barriers but as soon as the chakra gathered in his palm, it disappeared. Naruto fell on his knees, panting hard, he felt like suffocating, like he's going to faint from chakra exhaustion. He looked at the smirking girl in front of him, once teammate and his only friend, and his mouth formed the only obvious question,

"Why?"

At the same moment another person entered the periphery of his vision from the shadows. Naruto's eyes landed on the other person, "…Fugaku." He whispered.

Even speaking hurt. Naruto grasped for breaths. He tried to use Kyuubi's chakra even tried to connect with the demon himself but it was like something is preventing him from reaching him, preventing him from reaching the other source of chakra.

"Hello Naruto. How was your mission? Did you miss me?" Sakura asked cheerfully. The smirk on his lips broadening when she saw the angry and betrayed azure orbs glaring at her.

"..let..h-him go.." the blonde whispered through clenched teeth.

"Oh!" the pink haired girl waved her hands dramatically pointing at the raven lying on the bed, "You mean him? Nah..I need him here."

"Why? I trusted you…" came the whisper.

Sakura sighed, "Did you really? After everything you did?" she said in a low venom filled voice.

A movement on the bed caught her eyes and she adverted her gaze from the blonde to the raven, "I see the paralyzing potion is wearing off." she muttered under her breath. Taking two chakra restricting chains she bound the raven's wrists with the head board and then proceeded to do the same with his legs.

"Haruno what are you planning to do with the demon? You never told me that. I think it is time." it was Uchiha Fugaku. Sakura looked at the man and shrugged, "You'll find out soon Uchiha-san." she murmured before returning her gaze back on the blonde,

"So where were we? Ah! You wanted to know why? What a stupid question! Well but everyone in Konoha knows you are the stupidest person to be born on the face of the earth."

Naruto did not bother to reply to the insult, it'll be a waste of his breath and right now he is feeling like each gulp of air he is inhaling is the most precious thing in the world. Instead he fixed his gaze on the figure of his beloved lying on the bed. From his current position he really could not see him properly but the way he is shifting slightly, Naruto could say the effect of whatever paralyzing drug Sakura has given him is almost gone.

"Don't avoid me when I'm talking to you, you filth!" The girl shouted, causing Naruto to turn his eyes towards her.

"This is better." She muttered, "If this happens next time he'll pay." She said in a threatening voice, pointing at the raven.

Naruto shook his head furiously. No, he'd not let her harm him, he'd do anything if it means the safety of Sasuke and their child.

"…Do what you w-want to me Sakura-chan..b-but don't h-harm them.." he choked out.

Sakura laughed like a maniac, "It hurts doesn't it? It hurts to see the people you love getting hurt. Well Naruto Uzumaki, be ready because I'm going to return you every single pain you have caused me tenfold."

"W-what did I d-do?"

"Oh you don't even remember now? Don't act so innocent Uzumaki. I know what a monster you are but I'll refresh your memory a little, I'll make sure you regret every single thing."

 **FLASHBACK**

The most painful thing in the world is to watch your precious person fighting for his and your lives and being unable to do a single thing to help him.

Sakura has realized this during the first C ranked mission in her life when she watched her teammates and sensei fighting with everything they have with the two missing ninjas in the wave country.

There were her teammates, the boy she has loved all her life, Sai and the dead last of their class, getting pierced by the senborns thrown at them by the masked ninja. Their shirts were soaked in blood. Sakura could see both of them are exhausted, almost at their limit…but she was useless, she knew she would only be a burden if she enters the battle, so she watched silently and prayed, prayed to spare the life of her beloved.

But god doesn't respond to a shinobi's prayer that easily, because for them one's life is another's death, because they are willing to die for their village because they craved the glory and honor.

And that day god didn't respond to Sakura's prayers either. She watched as her beloved shielded her other teammate from the deadly senborns coming towards the blonde. She screamed as she watched the black haired boy fell forward and being caught by the other. She ran towards them as the blonde laid the other on the ground gently.

She cried as her beloved took his last breaths in her arms whispering his last words in her ears, "I'm sorry. I love you…"

 **Flashback End**

"I..I never asked h-him to do t-that…" Naruto whispered brokenly. This is one of his worst memories; the death of his very first and best friend still haunts him in his dreams. He knows he should have been the one dead but it was not his fault, Sai has made his choice, he cared for Naruto, cared enough to die for him.

Sakura wiped her tears with the back of her hand and glared at him, "It was your fault you demon. It was all your fault." She said accusingly.

Naruto shook his head, "…I never a-asked, h-his choice…"

"I know." Sakura murmured, "Still you are the cause of his death, the cause of my misery." She paused for a few moments and looked at the blonde, "I tried to forgive you, you know, I tried to still be there for you because he would have wanted that but then…" her voice trailed off.

 **Flashback**

Sakura watched with wide eyes as his team mate turned monster burned the half of the village, she watched as her sensei tried to control the beast, his single sharingan flaring, eyes fixed on the blonde engulfed in red chakra, droplets of blood coming out of his eyes as he tried to stop the thing, but with no avail.

She saw as five ANBU appeared around them, two of them Uchihas, they forced the beast back into the blonde who then fell unconscious.

 **Flashback End**

"They banished him Naruto, because he had let all those people die in a simple B ranked mission and it was all your fault. They took Sensei's sharingan and assigned him in a long term mission out of the village from which he never returned…while you were just on prohibition because the village needed that power."

Naruto lowered his head in shame, he knew there was nothing he could say to defend himself, it was all true, it was all his fault.

"I'm s-sorry Sakur-ra…" he whispered, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. But the girl did not stop,

"You know that was the day I started seeing you as a monster but Kakashi made me promise him to not hate you before he left the village, he said it was all an accident and a part of me believed him." the kunoichi murmured, her heated emerald eyes meeting the remorseful azure.

"S-sakura those w-were my fau-ult…do w-what you wan-nt…let t-them g-go…t-they are in-innocent…" this is all he wants, Sakura is right, he is a monster but he loves Sasuke, their kid…he loves them so much.

Sasuke watched the exchange with wide eyes, this is the girl he thought as his friend all along? The person they both trusted blindly? This person harbors such a hate for Naruto that she is willing to do anything for her revenge?

"Innocent?" Sakura laughed again, "If it wasn't for him Neji would have been alive. We were going to tell his parents about us you know? We were going to tell them after the match. We were so happy. After Sai, Neji was the only person who understood me, but you were determined to take everything away from me don't you? So you killed him too…" she paused to catch her breath, "I'll show you Naruto how does it feel to lose everything you cherish, I'll show you how much it hurts."

"N-no.." the blonde whispered, "P-please Sakura..I..I beg y-you…k-kill me..if you wa-ant…b-but please…"

"No Naruto!" for the first time it was Sasuke who spoke, "No! Sakura please we're sorry but please don't harm him…Sakura, you were my first friend, please don't betray my trust." He said desperately, he could not allow Naruto to throw his life away like that, their son would need him more than he'd need Sasuke, "Please.." he pleaded.

"Wow! Such a love for a monster like him." Sakura said sarcastically and pulled out a sharpened kunai from her pouch.

"Listen carefully Naruto, I'll kill your baby first, I'll kill that thing before it could see the light of the world. Then I'll kill that carrier." She said smirking trailing the tip of the kunai with her hands.

"NO!"

"DON'T!"

Two simultaneous cries rand through the room. Naruto struggled to break the barrier, so he could save his family but it was too strong.

"Sakura a-anything but t-that…don't do that…" he begged her, bowing to her like the lowlife she thinks he is. while Sasuke started struggling to break free of his bonds,

"You don't dare to touch my baby!" he shouted. His eyes watering from the very possibility of losing his baby.

Sakura looked at them with a satisfaction in her eyes, she doesn't care if Orochimaru tried to kill her for this, she would be fine as long as she has the Uchiha clan to back her up but this moment is her revenge, feeling their desperation and utter hopelessness is her revenge, watching them break as she took their everything away is her revenge.

Fugaku Uchiha's rough voice brought Sakura out of her thoughts, "Haruno. I can't let you kill Sasuke. I need him."

Sakura looked at the men and smirked, "No you just need his eyes, not him. I'm sure you don't want to confess in front of the whole village that disowning him was your biggest mistake would you? or do you want to baby sit this monster's child? just take his damn eyes out Fugaku. Being an Uchiha you should know how."

Fugaku thought for a few moments and then nodded, it is true, all he needs is the sharingan.

"NO! STOP!" Sasuke shouted panic filling his whole being as he watched his own father approaching him to take his eyes out.

"So Naruto are you ready for the show?" Sakura smiled sweetly at the blonde and positioned her kunai over Sasuke's rounded belly.

"NO STOP SAKURA! NO!" Naruto shouted, not registering the sharp pain washed over his body due to his sudden outburst. There was only one thought in his mind at the moment, he needs to save his family.

"It'll be over before you know…" she whispered and pulled her kunai in the air to give it enough momentum, her green chakra enveloped the weapon as she lowered it with brute force.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out.

The said raven closed his eyes with a whisper of 'NO.'

….and the kunai swiftly came down towards him, cutting through the thin air, intending to take his baby away from him…

* * *

 **(*) = The Uchiha compound did not have any security jutsu around it. In the anime Kakashi once enters it without any trouble before the massacre. I've picked it up from there. The walls are only mark the area that was Uchiha clan's property.**

 **(**) = If you are wondering why Sasuke doesn't speaks during Sakuras conversation with Naruto. It was because of the paralyzing potion, it was wearing off but he still needed some time before he could move his jaw muscles properly.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. Please leave me some reviews/favs/follows to let me know you are reading and enjoying it.**

 **I'll try to update soon but it still will probably be out around the last week of December/first week of January. I don't want to keep you guys waiting.**

 **Very few chapters left. 2/3 at most so hang on!**

 **Till next time. Bye! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANT:** **make sure you have read** **CHAPTER 15** **before you read this. This is a** **CONTINUATION** **of the last chapter. Please don't miss CHAPTER 15 and CHAPTER 16. They are the** **CLIMAX** **of the story.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR** TO MY DEAR READERS AND THANKS TO ALL THE REVIERERS ANDYONE WHO HAS READ, FAVD AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY. THANK YOU SO MUCH.

 **Warning and Disclaimer are the same.**

….

A blood curling scream pierced through the small room only to be absorbed by the sound proof seals on the walls of the room. The kunai embedded itself in Sasuke's pregnant stomach, precisely where it was aimed for. The agonizing scream that ripped from Sasuke's throat was something that could make your blood run cold but the girl who has stabbed the raven only smirked in triumph.

'Finally…'Sakura thought as she pulled the kunai out harshly and watched as blood oozed from the fresh wound with a glint of satisfaction in her eyes. Sasuke's screams of agony and Naruto's desperate pleas sounded like music to her ears. This is the moment she was waiting for, she has own, after such a long time she has gotten her revenge and the satisfaction she felt at the moment was all she needed to get over the feeling of guilt that was nagging her in the back of her mind.

Her mental celebration came to a halt when she felt sudden bursts of demonic chakra from the other side of the room. Her emerald eyes widened with something akin to fear when they landed on her teammate, her kunai fell from her hands,

"Fugaku hurry! The seal is breaking!" she shouted to her companion and quickly formed some hand seals to hold the demonic chakra and prevent it from breaking the seal.

But it was futile. Naruto was seeing red. Red chakra surrounded him like a clock and tails of chakra has appeared behind him, he could feel Kyuubis chakra surging through his chakra paths, burning his insides like a lava. His nails turned into claws and fangs appeared in his features, giving him an animalistic look. His whisker marks deepened and calming azure depths turned into blood red, once soothing eyes now promise only pain and death.

One look at the bleeding wound on his beloved's stomach and Naruto lost himself in his rage. The red chakra turned violate, mixing with his own life essence and burst out like a volcano, shattering the pyramid like cage in thousand pieces.

Sakura took a step back and looked at Fugaku to see if he has finished the work, it is getting dangerous, and they need to leave, but the elder Uchiha was frozen on his spot.

"Fugaku what are y-" but Sakura's words died on her throat when her eyes landed on the raven lying on the bed. Emerald met with blazing red but they were not the normal pattern of Sharingan Sakura has seen before. No instead of the three tomoes there was a star like pattern in those red eyes alight with fury and before Sakura could comprehend the situation her surroundings engulfed in black flames.

Uncontrolled demonic chakra sparked through the room. The fire surrounding the blonde like a cloak spread out and mended with the black flames burning the wooden walls with the sheer power of raw chakra. The flames were meant to kill, they were cruel, they were merciless, they had born from the greatest anguish of human heart and were cherished with the tears of two pure souls…they have vowed to protect no one but the two broken men who were destined to complete each other.

"N-Naruto…."

…and among the screams of pain, among the dance of death, among the urge of vengeance, among the uncontrollable rage, a simple whisper from the depth of heart was the only sound that was heard by the owner of the name.

One blonde engulfed in red chakra pulled his raven haired beloved in his arms and as the red and black fire continued their deadly dance the two figures vanished from there without leaving a trace.

* * *

Mikoto was not sure what has waked her up from her afternoon nap. Usually she is a heavy sleeper and doesn't wake up from the slightest disturbances. She blinked in confusion, her sleep induced mind trying to comprehend the situation but as soon as her whole room trembled like a boat under a storm she quickly left the bed.

'Earthquake?' she wondered. It is a not an uncommon occurrence but never in her life has she felt such a force behind an earthquake.

Her misconception fade away as soon as the next pulse of energy shook the whole area and loud panic filled shouts were heard from outside her house. She ran towards the front entrance as fast as her feet would take her. There is something wrong and Mikoto is having a bad feeling about it.

Her eyes widened when she saw the deadly red and black flames burning the house next to her. She ran forward, pushing the gathering crowd away she stumbled in front of the burning house.

Her hand went to her mouth when she saw the two figures burning in the middle of the fire screaming at the top of their lungs. She grasped in horror, it was not something she has ever wanted to witness, no woman would want this, to see her own husband burning alive. But she knew there was nothing she could do to save him now.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, no matter what her husband has done, no matter how many mistakes he has made, Mikoto has always loved him and despite her disagreement has stood by him like an ideal wife. She has lost both her children as a result of Fugaku's stubbornness and yet she never found it in herself to hate him.

She could hear people cursing and shouting around her throwing buckets of water to put out the fire, some even doing weak water nin jutsues, mainly the woman from the other clans because the Uchihas normally can't perform water jutsus properly because of their fire nature chakra.

There were shouts of demon, murderer, a shame of the clan, cursed child. She could see kunais and shurikens thrown at the centre of the fire but the flames are wild, they seemed solid, deflecting every weapon thrown at the direction away, moving wildly and preventing people from getting too close, as if protecting someone.

Mikoto squinted her eyes to look at the center, her eyes widened when she saw the figure there, a person she has only seen in her dreams for more than ten years, a person her eyes were thirsty for a single glance, a person she'd recognize anywhere, her younger son. And there was a blonde in front of him, holding him in his arms protectively, a boy Mikoto once wanted to protect from the core of her heart, the son of her best friend.

As the fire covered the two from the other's field of vision a small soft smile grazed Mikoto's lips, "Keep him happy….Naruto."

* * *

"Kyuubi please heal him, heal them, please." Naruto begged the demon as he laid Sasuke carefully under the shade of the tree at the outskirts of Konoha and pushed more of Kyuubi's chakra into his lover in order to heal the bleeding wound on his stomach.

" **I'm trying kit. I'm trying. But I'm not a medic! We need a doctor! We need help."** The demon growled at his host.

"I know Kyuu…but y-you know that no one will help us in Konoha and the next village is hours away!" Naruto said, his voice trembling, breathing ragged, he is at the verge of hyperventilating, "He won't survive that long. Please, you have to save them Kurama…I can't lose them, they are all I have." He breathed out the last part.

" **Kit I'm trying my best…but he has used too much chakra using his Sharingan, I don't think-"**

Naruto cut the demon fox off with a frustrated punch on the tree beside him, his knuckles bled from the force of the impact but the blonde was too busy to notice that, "Then what can I do? Tell me Kyuu how can I help them?" Naruto cried out tears rolled down his eyes as he brushed some raven locks off Sasuke's sweaty forehead with shaking hand.

" **Kit….I…."** Naruto could hear the demon sigh in his head which only managed to increase his worry. Is there nothing he could do to help Sasuke? Is there no one who would help them? Is there…

"I know…" the blonde whispered out and quickly made some hand signs.

" **Kit what are you doing?"** the fox asked his jinchuriki not understanding what he's trying to do when he saw a scroll appearing on the blonde's palm.

"Kyuu I know who can help us…" Naruto murmured spreading the scroll on the ground, "Sasuke's brother, don't you remember him?"

Yes Kyuubi remembers Itachi Uchiha. How can he forget him when he is the one to save their lives? To tell the truth Sasuke and Itachi has changed Kurama's view about the Uchiha clan, his hatred born from the dark memories about Madara Uchiha has changed into fondness for the young Uchiha lying in front of him.

" **How would he hel-oh!"**

"Yes Kyuu…you remember the scroll he has given me and told that I can summon him if Sasuke is in any danger and he'll instantly be teleported to our location with the help of this scroll. Now Kyuu just heal Sasuke and our child and I'll summon him..it won't take a minute…" the blonde replied mixing his and Sasuke's blood on his palm and making some hand signs.

Kyuubi concentrated back on the Uchiha, there is nothing he could do to help him but to give him his chakra but to the fox's horror he found both the Uchiha and the unborn baby's heart beat is slowing down…he'd have to channel his chakra to only one of them, then may be one of them will survive.

" **Kit!"** Kyuubi's panicked voice rang through Naruto's consciousness.

"Just a sec Kyuu…I'm almost-"

" **There is no time Kit! They are dying…I can only try to save one of them…"**

The blonde's hands stopped dead, his heart jumped at the demon's words, no, this is not happening, he won't lose them…he can't…

" **Make your choice Kit! NOW!"**

Naruto closed his eyes, "I..." he pressed his hands together forming the few remaining signs and pushed his chakra on the scroll.

"Kurama…"

* * *

 **I will like to inform you that the next chapter is going to be the last one (most likely). So please leave some reviews, favs or follows to give me your support. Thank you so much for reading the story.**

 **Have a great New 2016!**


	17. Chapter 17

It was dark, foggy. It was calm and serine but still Sasuke felt like something is missing. There is a voice, calling out for him, urging him to open his eyes.

'Huh? But my eyes are open.' The raven frowned. 'Then why can't I see anything beyond the fog?'

There was no answer to his questions. He felt so tired. The voice is desperate; crying his name over and over again, Sasuke could feel something wet falling on his hands…

'Is it raining?' he wondered. But he is so tired, too tired to care for that, the darkness is so welcoming. Sasuke's eyes dropped,

'I'll just rest for a while.'

* * *

"Naruto?" the blonde woman with honey brown eyes entered the hospital room and walked over to the other blonde sitting on the chair by the bed.

The woman's eyes softened when he saw another little blonde child on the bed, sleeping silently beside his mother under the watchful eyes of his father.

'They would have been the perfect family, if only…' the woman shook her head, life is cruel there is no place for if only.

"What is it Baa-chan? Where is 'Tachi? I need to feed him you know." The blonde sitting on the chair turned around to look at the older lady, pointing a finger towards the sleeping child.

"Don't worry he'll come soon." the woman replied as she sat down on another chair beside the bed.

"I…I need to talk to you Naruto." The blonde boy nodded at her silently urging her to continue.

The elder took a deep breath, "It's been five months Naruto. Please stop it. You are destroying yourself. Please Naruto, Sasuke would not have wanted it. Please it's time you let him go." She said in a low voice, unsure if it is the right thing to do.

Five months ago when Itachi has brought a pregnant carrier taking his last breaths and a frantic familiar blonde trying with all his might to save his little family Tsunade has never thought she'd get this close to them, that the son of the late fourth hokage would become like a little brother to her.

When the 'carrier' has died twice on the operating table and she'd managed to restart his heart again and again she had never thought that she'd have to see the blonde slowly losing his grip on sanity by each passing day. The Uchiha would have died if it was any other medic but her and she wondered if that would have been better.

Maybe then Naruto could have let go easily but now after so many months Tsunade is afraid. Afraid to lose yet another person she has started considering a family.

The Jinchuriki stared at her, trying to understand her words, his face emotionless, after a few moments he turned towards the bed. There on the bed beside the small baby is a raven haired boy, lying motionlessly. His skin pale, eyes closed, several IVs attached to his arms, making the young boy look like a seventy years old.

The blonde boy reached out and stroked the raven hair lovingly, "He promised…" he whispered, "He promised me he'll never leave me."

Once again the blonde turned and met the woman's eyes, "I'll wait Baa-chan. He is going to get up and he's going to name our son. Our son can't stay name less can he Baa-chan?" the blonde flashed her a grin and Tsunade felt her heart breaking.

In her long carrier as a medic nin she has seen a lot of tragedies, her own life is nothing but a tragedy but never in her entire life has she seen such love and devotion between two person. For past five months she has seen the boy spent every minute of the day in the hospital beside his beloved.

She has seen him talking to the raven, showing him how beautiful their baby is, even when his eyes are closed, telling him stories of what the baby has learnt, giving him sponge baths, kissing him good night and good morning on his forehead everyday with so much love that Tsunade wanted to cry for him a moment and curse him for his stupidity the next.

She wants to shake him and tell him that his Sasuke is practically dead, without those machines he'd die in a minute but she could not do it. Because she is sure now the moment the boy loses his belief he'll be lost and no one, not even his own child can bring him back.

Sighing she stood up and checked Sasuke's pulse and heart rate for any improvement. There was none. Frowning she turned around and started to walk away. She'll talk to Itachi first.

* * *

 **Two months later**

* * *

The pale figure lying on the bed stirred. Two dark eyebrows furred slightly as consciousness slowly flooded into the raven.

'Why am I feeling so heavy?' it was the first thought that crossed the raven's mind. He tried to move his hands but they felt like there are bricks over them.

The raven sighed. His mind is still not clear, his memories fuzzy. He could not remember anything at all. Frowning he tried to open his eyes. Pale lids fluttered in a futile attempt.

He tried again. Furring his brows in concentration, he tried to force his eyes open. Slowly the lids hiding two obsidian gems parted slightly, only to drop again.

The room is too bright, so bright that it is hurting his sensetive eyes. The raven blinked slowly, trying to adjust the light.

After a few moments he looked at the white room. His eyes darted around taking notes his surroundings.

'Hospital?' Sasuke thought….'Why?'

He could not remember a thing, 'Why is he here?' he tried to think but his memories are a jumbled mess, and thinking is making his head hurt.

Sighing again he settled for looking at the white ceiling blankly. He could here shouts outside his door. It seemed like someone is shouting at the doctor for something but Sasuke could not understand it properly, the words are a little muffled because of the closed door.

A few minutes later the door of the room opened and someone stormed in slamming the door shut behind him without any consideration that he should not make so much noise in a hospital.

Sasuke tried to turn his head to look at the newcomer but his neck felt sore and it hurt to move it so he stopped and closed his eyes, taking deep breathes to reduce the pain.

Before Sasuke could reopen his eyes to look at his visitor he felt a weight on him. Startled Sasuke's eyes snapped open only to meet by a mass of blonde hair.

The man is hugging him awkwardly. Sasuke frowned when the man mumbled something, he could feel the man's whole body shaking and Sasuke's hospital grown is quickly getting soaked near his shoulder.

'Is he crying?' Sasuke wondered.

"Sasuke…I..I'm so s-sorry…ple-ease….p-please….I can't….I'm…I…" the man sobbed, hiccupping and mumbling incoherent things.

But the raven's mind froze at hearing the voice. He knows this voice. Memories of a warm smile, loving blue eyes flashed in his mind. Words of love, promises of future rang like a music…a feeling of contentment and happiness filled the raven….a name…without even knowing his lips murmured the familiar name…

"N-nar-ruto…" it was a choked whisper, too low to catch but it made the blonde freeze on his spot. He pulled away from the embrace and fearful azure orbs met confused onyx.

"Sas-…you…they…Sasuke…you….you are awake!" Once again the blonde pulled the raven in a bone crushing hug, holding him to his chest for dear life.

"Ugh…" the raven groaned. His body is too sore to be manhandled like that but he didn't pull away.

"Sorry." The blonde apologized when he heard the pained sound coming from his beloved. He laid the raven on the bed carefully and leaned down brushing his lips on the others in a soft loving kiss.

Tears spilled from the glassy sapphire orbs as the raven responded to the kiss eagerly.

"I love you. I love you so much." the jinchuriki murmured breaking the kiss and pressing their forehead together.

Sasuke smiled, "M-me.." a series of coughs stopped him from further talking. Naruto jumped on his heels and held a glass full of cold water on Sasuke's lips, tilting the glass to help Sasuke drink the liquid.

"Me too." The raven responded after drinking the water. Naruto sat down on the bed and took Sasuke's hands on his own, brushing his knuckles in a soothing manner as their eyes locked.

A long silence enveloped the room. The teary blue eyes watching his beloved silently as the other boy tried to gather his thoughts.

"What happened?" it was Sasuke who broke the silence.

Naruto frowned, not wanting to break the beautiful spell but sighed after a few moments, "What do you remember?" he asked softly.

"I…" Sasuke paused for a moment, "You..us…home…." he paused again and his eyes widened as the next thought came rushing back to him, "…Our baby…."

Sasuke grasped as soon as the word left his mouth, his eyes turning to look at his now flat stomach. Onyx eyes widened as other memories slowly returned, "…fear..blood…fire…pain…"

"Shhh…shhh Sasuke calm down." Naruto tried to calm his beloved who is struggling to sit up. Frantic glossy obsidian eyes met worried blue,

"Naruto what happened to my baby? Our baby? What happened Naruto tell me? Tell me where is he?"

He gripped his husband's hand tightly on his own. Tears rolling down from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke held his breath, fearing the worst.

"He's fine Sas. Stop worrying, our son is fine."

Sasuke slumped down on the bed, sighing in relief. He felt Naruto wiping his tears with his thumb and caressing his cheeks softly.

"Where is he Naruto? Where is our son?" Sasuke whispered out, his tiredness showing in his voice.

"In the nursery. Wait here Sasuke I'll bring him." Naruto swiftly stood up, but before he could take a step, there was a knock on the door.

"Naruto-kun please open the door." The knock followed by loud cries of a child.

Sighing the blonde unlocked the door and took the crying child from the other man's arm.

"Naruto-kun I know what Tsunade-san-"

"He's awake 'Tachi. He's awake." The blonde cut the other off before he could finish his sentence, opening the door wider to allow the older raven enter the room.

Sasuke looked at the blonde's back curiously. He could not see who he is talking to but it seems like someone he knows. He saw the man handing a baby to Naruto and Sasuke smiled when the blonde rocked the baby in his arms to calm him down.

'My son…' Sasuke thought waiting impatiently for the blonde to come to him and give him his baby.

But as soon as his eyes landed on the other man entering the room he froze. Even after so many years he can recognize that face anywhere. It is his beloved aniki, the man he adored the most as a child and the man who never tried to help him out of his misery.

"…Itachi…"

The older raven walked further into the room and stood stiffly beside the bed, "Little brother." He greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked harshly. He felt the bed dip beside him and a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder but Sasuke could not control the anger he felt at hearing the so familiar yet painful nick name.

"Why is he here Naruto? What was he doing with my son?" he asked angrily, snatching the now calm child from his husband.

"Calm down Sasuke let me explain." The blonde said softly, trying to sooth the raven.

"What would you explain Naruto? That man abandoned me." He said pointing at his older brother, "I thought he loved me but he never even tried to contact me. I was only seven, I was alone Naruto, I was so scared…" the last part was a breathless whisper. Angry tears spilled from the young raven's eyes as he looked at the down casted face of his brother.

"…and he is the reason we are alive Sasuke." Naruto murmured softly wishing his beloved to understand.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes, "How?"

The blonde took a deep breath and started explaining everything.

* * *

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath when the blonde finished his story. He looked at his brother who was still not meeting his eyes and sighed softly, "Why?" he asked, "If you really cared then why didn't you help me when I needed it most aniki?"

Itachi looked up, guilty eyes met his brother's sharp ones, "I'm sorry Sasuke." He said softly.

"A sorry isn't enough." Sasuke said harshly, "Tell me why?"

"I didn't know." Itachi whispered, "When I returned from the mission and asked for you, father told me you are in the academy…and the next day I was sent on a spying mission for a year."

Itachi paused for a moment to look at his brother's expression but all he found was a blank look so he continued, "I found out about you after a few months, my companions were talking about you and I overheard them. I wanted to go back, to help you but Akasuki was making their move…Hokage-sama ordered me to join them and work undercover…."

"I returned to Konoha after three months with my first report. I was determined I would meet up with you and try to help you before leaving but when I reached the gates I found out that Orochimaru has killed Hokage-sama and taken the title himself only a few days ago, that I was a missing nin and can't enter the village."

"I was lucky that Neji was on the guard duty that day…he told me to leave, that I'd be killed if anyone else sees me and I Sasuke….I asked him a favor, I asked him to look after you. Please forgive me Sasuke…I'm so sorry."

Itachi finished and met his brother's eyes, waiting for his reply. This is the moment he has thought about for so long but now standing in front of Sasuke he felt like he is not ready to face his little brother.

"Hn."

…

…

Everything was silent for a few moments before a soft smile grazed Sasuke's lips, "Stop looking like someone has died aniki and come here."

Itachi blinked and blinked again and then his lips curved up in a smile too. He poked Sasuke's forehead lovingly, "Foolish little brother. I'll call Tsunade-sama." With that he left the room mumbling a 'Thank you' behind his back.

* * *

"Naruto, you dobe why would you let that creep place a seal on your heart?!" Sasuke shouted as the blonde once again cried out in pain and asked Itachi to stop the sealing procedure.

"Relax little brother. I've taken care of Tsuki's curse haven't I? I would have done this a long ago if this idiot had told me and now he's acting like a baby." Itachi huffed as two of his clones held the blonde tighter to stop him from struggling.

Sasuke sighed and leaned back on the chair. It's the dobe's damn fault for not discussing it with him before taking the decision and he'd not sympathize with him now.

* * *

 **Five years later**

* * *

The small blonde tip toed in the room and clumsily crawled up on the bed. His wide onyx eyes watched the raven haired baby lying on the bed with awe.

He poked the baby's stomach but got no reaction from the sleeping child.

He poked again, this time harder and the small child woke up with a loud cry of pain.

Rushed footsteps were heard as another blonde man entered the room and hurried towards the bed. He pulled the crying baby in his arms and cooed her to stop her tears.

"Tsuki how many times I've told you, do not poke your sister." The blonde glared at his son who stuck his tongue out at his father and ran away from the room.

"Tsuki..I told you to stop that!" Naruto screamed and was about to follow his son when the baby in his arms started to cry again.

"Hn. Can't handle your daughter?" Sasuke walked in and took the baby from Naruto. He walked over to the bed and sat down before opening the buttons of his shirt to breast feed the crying child.

Naruto also went to the bed and sat down beside Sasuke.

"You know I'm hopeless without you." the blonde murmured softly placing a small kiss on his beloved's cheek.

Sasuke smiled at him, "Hn. Where is Itachi?"

"Hospital for his check up." The blonde replied and wrapped his arms around Sasuke placing a small kisses on the nape of his neck.

Sasuke leaned onto the touch. Their daughter has fallen asleep again so Sasuke laid her down on the bed and turned to face his husband wrapping his own arms around the blonde's neck he leaned forward.

"Life is beautiful isn't it Sasuke?" Naruto murmured.

"Hn."

The blonde smiled as he was pulled in a passionate kiss. "I love you." he murmured breaking the kiss.

Sasuke sighed and placed his head on the broad shoulder of his husband, "I love you too." He whispered as the arms around him tightened their hold.

Yes life is truly beautiful.

* * *

 **COMPLETE!**

* * *

 **Yeee! My first complete multi-chapter story. Please review, fav/follow if you like it.**

 **Thank you everyone for supporting me throughout the story. For reviewing, adding it to fav/follow. I hope you have enjoyed it because I've enjoyed writing it.**

 **I hope I'll get your support in my other stories too. Thank you so much. Have a good day/night. :D**


End file.
